Afterlife
by PNR-guilty-pleasure
Summary: Dimitri comes out of the caves a changed man. An old friend asks for his help but it means leaving Rose behind for a dangerous mission that could cost him his life. But he really has no choice. Of course Rose isn't simply going to let him go.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

I know I have been absent for a while. Mostly because my life has been crazy. This year I worked almost full time, defended my Ph.D. thesis and had my second boy. Things are starting to calm down a bit so I decided to post another story. I have been writing this for a while but am still editing the last few chapters. I haven't had the time to read through it in one sitting like I normally do, so it might be a little fragmented here and there, but I hope you like it none the less.

Chapter 1

DPOV

I haven't been cold many times in my life. Growing up in Siberia would do that to you. It was like everyone born there automatically got resistance to cold ingrained in them the moment they took their first breath. The Montana climate was almost like spring to me. We had spring and summer in Siberia, just not a lot of it. I had stood in the snow with nothing but shorts. I had been in blazing snow storms walking home. I had never felt the cold. But I felt it now. It was a bone breaking cold that seeped into your very being.

I suspected it had something to do with the blood leaving my body and being sucked up by a Strigoi like a damn Slurpee.

His fangs were securely attached to my neck and although the endorphins had entered my body leaving me mostly numb, I could still feel the sting at my neck. Somehow my body wanted to experience something real one more time before I would die. Because I knew I would die. I knew it by the cold that entered my body, I knew it by the hold the Strigoi had on my body and I knew it by my heart rate slowing down.

I had accepted the fate. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to think about what would happen to my body. I also didn't want to think about the people I would leave behind. But the reality of my current state left little wiggle room for fantasies. In a few moments, I would leave this world for the next. It was just something that was inevitable like the day making way for the night. And as sure as the moon would rise each night I knew I would not be alive by the next dawn.

For a moment the Strigoi stopped draining me, detaching from my neck and I felt a small moment of reprieve, no piercing fangs and no increasing cold. My mind was hazed and I was drifting. I was at the point where I couldn't feel anything anymore. Somehow I hated the numbness but was grateful at the same time. There wasn't any pain anymore, and I wasn't feeling the cold anymore either. There was a sense of peace is this limbo place, where the world just stopped existing, where I stopped to exist.

I heard an ear piercing scream somewhere in the distance. I knew that voice and I knew what her scream embodied. Her screams were getting further and further away from me. And it wasn't because I was slipping, no, it was because she was getting further away from me. By her protests, I didn't think it was her choice. But it was for the best. I didn't want Rose to see me like this. I didn't want her to join me in death, which would happen if she stayed. So whoever was making her run, I would be eternally grateful.

I could hear the pain in her voice as she accepted that she couldn't save me. She was desperate, grieving and heartbroken. And it was because I wouldn't come back to her. I imagined her face stained with the tears I could hear breaking in her voice and it broke something inside of me too.

I felt the pain returning and my body feeling cold again. My heart rate increased and I could feel a small sliver of life returning to me. Rose's scream had jolted me back a bit and I knew I had to fight, fight to somehow get back to her. The universe was giving me a single moment of deciding I wanted to live a life with her or die.

I was able to move, just slightly, but I was moving. The Strigoi had stopped for a moment and was preparing to feed me his blood. Although the prospect of being turned was terrifying I was grateful he had thought of turning me, otherwise, he would have drained me in one go. At least this gave him a moment to pause. My hand twitched at my side and brushed against a stake. The stake felt warm against my skin. Strange, the metal from the stake had always felt cold in my hand, but now the temperature of my hand was lower than the stake. It didn't matter, I still wrapped my hands firmly around the warm steel and waited for my moment.

The Strigoi and I were the only ones left in this cavern. I could hear others further in the cave, but they were far away. They seemed to be feeding.

When the Strigoi held his wrist for me to drink in order to turn me, I twisted slightly and rammed the stake in his chest with as much force as I could. The surprise on his face was almost comical. His eyes became lifeless and he fell half on top of me.

I heard footsteps coming from the caverns further into the cave and saw the Strigoi quickly come closer. I closed my eyes and played dead. In my current state, it really wasn't that hard. My body and that of my want-to-be-sire didn't stand out amongst the many more that had fallen that day. If they had stopped and listened they would have heard my heartbeat, as faint and slow as it was, it was still there. But they didn't listen. They seemed in a hurry to get out of the caves. Why were they running from the caves? They weren't, I realized, they were running towards the Guardians. The sun had set and they were in pursuit of prey. I could only hope Rose would make it across the ward line in time. Her screaming had been out of earshot a few moments ago. I prayed it would be enough.

I took a few deep breathes but I couldn't get rid of the haze that had clouded my vision. My neck was torn open and I could feel the steady stream of blood oozing out of me. I had also sustained a few nasty injuries. One of them was two or three ribs that were broken and making it hard to breathe. The other was a broken arm, and I think I had internal bleedings around my kidney. All three could kill me if I didn't get up. The blackness was trying to consume me. But being unconscious and dying here, were the same thing. If I lost consciousness now, I would bleed out before I had a chance to wake up again. I imagined they would send a search party in daylight to recover the bodies of the lost guardians, students, and teachers. But it would be too late for me. I doubted the Strigoi would come back. After they would realize that their prey was safe and sound behind wards again, they will vacate the area.

But the fog was growing around my field of vision and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was trying to make my peace with my destiny again when I imagined big brown eyes filled with tears as I heard that soul-crushing scream emanate from her. I opened my eyes and suddenly my field of vision was clear as day. I dragged my body into a sitting position, and then I stood up using the cave wall as support. I moved slowly towards the exit. All I needed was to get to her, to Rose, to Roza. It was the single thought that my mind was capable of. One word kept echoing in the confines of my mind. 'Roza'.

It was dark outside, and my eyes were overrun by blood, some of it mine, some of it not. I barely saw anything, but I didn't need to. My body knew where I wanted to go, where I needed to go. My heart was pulling me towards her. She was calling out to me, like a siren.

It must have taken me hours to get there. My body dragging towards the gates. How my body even functioned with so little blood still within its boundaries, even if the steady stream of blood from my neck had never ceased, I didn't know. I didn't care, my body didn't care. All it cared about was making it back to her.

I crossed the Academy gates but I didn't stop. Some people were staring at me, but they didn't stop me. I suppose you don't see a dead man walking every day. I did see a Guardian radio someone, but he made no attempts to stop me. I can only imagine what I looked like. I dragged my body further. Rational thought would have led me straight to the infirmary, but I wasn't capable of rational thought. Only of the single word on repeat in my mind. 'Roza'. I didn't turn towards her dorm. I knew somehow she wasn't there. I turned towards the church. I could feel the pull of her becoming stronger, my body seemed attached to her with an elastic band. I had stretched it as far as it would go and now it wanted to return back to its relaxed position which was right next to her body.

I opened the door to the church. I heard her voice before I entered. She was screaming to someone, sobbing as she did it.

"You'd let him die? You wouldn't do this? You wouldn't do this for me? I would do anything for you. You know that. And you won't do this for me?"

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I'm so, so sorry. I …" I heard Vasilisa say but stop as Rose had lost all interest in Vasilisa. I saw the moment she noticed me. Her hand covered her mouth and for a second she was frozen in time and space. I used my last strength and moved further towards her.

The last words out of my mouth were "Roza", as I finally succumbed to the blissful darkness of unconsciousness.

RPOV

I was begging Lissa, Why couldn't she understand? Why wouldn't she do this for me? I heard her say she was sorry. Her voice filled with realization just how much Dimitri meant to me. But I didn't hear her anymore. I saw Dimitri in the doorway of the church.

He looked like he was barely alive. But he had swung those doors open with great force. He looked at me and I knew he had come here because I was here. How he had tracked me in his state I didn't know. I felt the tears at the edge of my eyes. For hours I had believed him gone. I hadn't known how to take my next breath in a world where he didn't exist. Ironically, I was having trouble breathing now as he made his way towards me. The effort it took him to simply walk told me how much he must have struggled to get here. Yet I couldn't meet him. I was nailed to the spot, to overwhelmed with the realization that he was still alive.

When he was close enough for his satisfaction he breathed out a single word, 'Roza' before I saw reality leave his eyes and he was lost to unconsciousness. He was already unconscious before he actually fell, so he went straight down. I barely had time to catch him before his face would have hit the marble tile floor of the church. I turned him slightly and cradled him in my lap. I brushed some of his hair out of his face. His neck was overrun with coagulated blood, but I could also see a small trinkle of bright red still making its way through the ripped skin in his neck. The injury in itself wasn't much, but I doubt he had much blood left in his body. He looked so pale, deadly pale.

"Oh God Comrade. I was so worried. Please hang on. You can't come back to me to check out now. I won't let you. Please live. For me."

My tears mingled with the blood on his face and landing on the tile below. I felt his wrist and was glad there was still a steady beating of his heart even if it was faint.

Lissa sat down next to me. She put her hands just above his neck and I could see the torn flesh knit itself together as the wound closed and the bleeding stopped. I felt the magic vicariously and was slightly jealous that Lissa had been able to heal him and give him that relief where I could not, but I was grateful all the same. I knew he needed healing and fast.

Next she moved to his stomach, although I couldn't detect any injuries there. I had seen his arm though and I was surprised he had been able to use it to open the doors of the church at all. But I could feel the hot and cold sensation through the bond as she was healing something on the inside.

Her magic was fading and after a few more seconds she pulled away and was breathing heavily.

"I am all out, Rose. I have no magic left. But I healed the most critical of his injuries, his neck and he had an internal injury. It stops him from bleeding out. But you have to get him to the infirmary, he has lost a lot of blood and that is not something I can heal so easily."

I was trying very hard to understand her words. My body had to endure too many emotional rides today. From the adrenaline rushes of the attack and the rescue mission (not to mention a certain love making session a few hours before), to the deep melancholy of my shattered heart the last few hours, to seeing him alive just now and my heart nearly bursting at the seams, I was utterly and thoroughly exhausted.

But I suppose sleep would have to wait. I directed one of the students to warn the nearest guardian and arrange a stretcher. It took them less than a minute to get there, apparently someone had already seen him walk across campus but had been too stunned to stop him. At least the infirmary had already been alerted. They placed his limp body on the stretcher and hurried him towards the infirmary. Lissa and I were close behind.

When they took him into the trauma room, I instinctively followed him, but I was told to wait outside.

"I am not leaving him." The guardian that had obscured my passage recoiled back at the intensity of my statement. There might have been a bit of darkness that had come through. With Lissa's healing there was enough to go around.

But the Guardian didn't move. I was about to make him when slender but strong pale arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up and placed me a few feet away in the waiting room.

"Calm down Little Dhampir. They can't work on him if you are in the way."

Adrian had joined us and I looked at him questionably.

"I heard some screams from students saying Guardian Belikov had come back a Strigoi. I can only imagine what he must have looked like. Seeing as the wards are back online, I thought this was the most likely place he would end up."

I gave a small nod towards Adrian, indicating he could let me go and that I understood why I had to wait.

"Sit down Little Dhampir, let me get you something to eat or drink. I know you haven't had anything all day."

I nodded even if it only gave me something to do. I was pacing the room. I was exhausted, but I was wired too. I couldn't leave this room before I knew that Dimitri would be alright. I knew his odds were better now then what I had believed a few minutes ago when I thought he lay lifeless in the cave.

I was pulling at my hair trying to give my hands something to do. What if I lost him now? Could the universe be so cruel? To bring him back to me only to take him again?

"Rose?"

I knew what she wanted to ask. She was taking in my obvious disheveled state at the sight of my mentor nearly dying. I could feel through the bond the million questions she had about Dimitri and I. I saw her go through so many memories, seeing them in a new light now that she knew what I felt for him. But the questions died on her lips. She seemed to realize that right now, might not be the right time to ask them.

"Lissa, why don't you go to your dorm and get some rest, I can tell you are exhausted. I will stay with Rose."

She looked from Adrian to me and back, then nodded, turned around and left. I could feel anger and confusion through the bond. She was wondering why I hadn't told her. I could already feel the tendrils of darkness pulling at her, making her insecurities towards me worse. I knew by morning she would probably be pissed beyond believe, but tonight she could deal with her darkness all on her own. I had no more room in my body for any other sensation, emotion or bodily reaction.

I sat down in the chair next to Adrian. I put my head in my hands and sobbed quietly. I felt his arms snake around me and he pulled me closer.

"It is going to be okay, little Dhampir. He is going to be fine."

"I thought I lost him Adrian. I might still lose him. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't come back from that cave."

He squeezed my arms a moment before he pulled back and took my head in his hands, his palms cupping my face.

"You would have survived."

I nodded, but I wasn't convinced. I hadn't felt very alive these past few hours. I was grateful I wouldn't have to find an answer on what I would have done if he had died, or worse if he had been turned.

I leaned into Adrian and let him comfort me. I actually found him comforting too. He was the only one who knew what Dimitri meant to me and how close I had come to let his death tear me into a thousand pieces. The rest just saw a student morning for her mentor.

Adrian had gotten me a drink and a snack and I obediently took it, even if I didn't taste a thing, but at least my body seemed happy it had gotten something after hours of neglect.

I didn't know how long we had sat there, but eventually Dr. Olendski came and talked to me.

I stood up and saw a wry smile on her face. I hoped it wasn't bad news.

"He lost a lot of blood and he has several bone fractures. The princess had healed an internal bleeding and managed the close the wound at his neck. He was minutes away from death when he came in. I honestly don't know how he survived with the amount of blood he lost, but he did. It took ten units of blood, but we have him stabilized. We repaired the fracture in his arm and snapped his ribs back into place. It will be a while before he wakes up and even longer before he is okay, but I do believe that Guardian Belikov will make a full recovery."

I nearly cried and fell to my knees praising some God I had never believed in before. But seeing as he managed to do the impossible and the church was kind of a hint, I might have to attend regular services after this.

"Thank you. Can I see him?"

She looked me over for a few seconds. I knew she wanted to say, he should rest and I should do the same, that he was too weak for visitors, but she changed her mind and directed me towards him.

He was lying on a hospital bed. His legs were bent at the knee and his head was almost touching the top. He was too big to fit in this bed, yet he looked so small right then. All that amazing godliness he always exuded, all that raw strength and power had left him in the church and I saw him now as a broken man. He was hooked up to many machines and an IV drip was hanging off of a pole providing him with much-needed nutrients and fluids. He was still very pale but he looked a little better. The blood had been washed from his face and neck and he looked less like a tiger had mauled him. It was an improvement over a few hours ago before they took him in, but he still looked like hell.

I walked over to the side of the bed. He was slightly to the right of the bed, so I climbed in on the left. I lay down on my side facing him. I wasn't touching him other than my hand brushing his. But I needed to be close to him. I needed to hear his heartbeat as I listened a few inches from his chest. I needed to see the steady rise and fall from his chest even if it was attached with stickers to a machine and he had a tube in his nose.

I closed my eyes and felt the exhaustion take my body. I was asleep in seconds, his heartbeat the sweetest lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

RPOV

I woke up when I heard someone enter his room. I looked to Dimitri first. His face was tilted towards me and I could see some color returning to him. When I touched his hand it was already warmer than last night, but still colder than mine, but he was improving. I saw he had a full IV bag on the pole so someone had come in during the night to change his.

But the person that had entered now wasn't a nurse, it was Lissa. I could feel her staring at me as I lay down next to him. She was wondering how she ever could have missed my feelings for him. The darkness swirled inside of her, fueling her impatience and her anger and hurt towards me. I could also see some relieve on her face, knowing Dimitri had a steady heartbeat and would be fine. There was sympathy as well. She waited for me to sit myself up and move to the nearby chair.

I looked at her and saw the millions of questions in her eyes.

"Where do you want me to start?"

She mulled that over in her head. How long had I had feelings for him? Why didn't I tell her?

I also realized in all her questions she didn't ask herself if he reciprocated.

"Just start from the beginning."

She sat down in the chair at the end of the bed. I took a deep breath and shared with it how all of this started.

"It was a silly crush at first. I mean who wouldn't crush on him. He was handsome, nice and I spend a lot of time with him. You were under a lot of stress from the thing with Viktor and you weren't speaking to me at some point so I didn't tell you. There really wasn't much to tell. After Viktor had taken you we came clean about our feelings but were in agreement we could never act on them."

"Wait, you mean that he has feelings for you too?"

I nodded.

"He did. He does."

"It is hard to believe that guardian Belikov would do something like that. He isn't the kind of man to break any rule."

She sounded a little annoyed I was even suggesting it.

"Well he did it for me." I said a little annoyed in return. Was she calling me a liar? I searched the bond, but Lissa had simply commented on his flawless behavior. She did believe me.

"So he steered you away because you were his student and you were seventeen."

I wondered how much I should tell Lissa. I didn't want her to feel guilty. I didn't resent Lissa for being one of the reasons we kept our distance. But we were being honest. And I knew I had to tell her the whole story.

"Yes, but we also knew that we would be guarding you in the future. We had to focus on you and not on ourselves. That would have been impossible to do if we were in a relationship."

Lissa visibly recoiled in her chair.

"That is why you didn't tell me. You blame me."

I got up from the chair. I ran my hand through my hair. How could I explain this to her?

"No Liss, I don't. It is more than that. I never found the right time to tell you. Yes, you were one the millions of reasons we couldn't be together, but nobody knew how I felt, and if I told you, if I told you I loved him with everything that I was and was scared of losing him, it would become real. I had to stuff whatever Dimitri and I were feeling back deep down and if I told you what he meant to me, I wouldn't be able to let him go. So I stayed silent hoping it would go away. But it didn't. Then Spokane happened and then I was seeing Mason's ghost and then I found out about Anna having killed herself. I was just too screwed up to talk to you. I am sorry Liss. I should have told you."

She was blinking a few times. I could tell through the bond that she didn't understand. This was the first time she was hearing about Mason and Anna too.

"It seems you have been keeping a lot from me."

I hadn't deliberately kept that from her, but I also knew that I hadn't considered telling her either.

I always knew I was protective of Lissa. I would put her needs before my own. I have since I was fifteen. I had been petrified going into the human world. We had no money, had to keep moving and I was barely trained. But I had put aside all my needs and focused on Lissa. I think Dimitri was the first thing that was really mine. Maybe I had never shared much of my life with Lissa and we only noticed now, because there was more to tell. I was never one to trust easily. I had abandonment issues and despite my exuberant nature, in the end, I trusted very little people with information about me.

But I should have told my best friend. I should have told my sister and if I was going to fix whatever was broken between us, I needed to be honest.

"Sometimes, I am jealous and resentful towards you. For better or for worse my life is bound to yours. I am not free like you. I know your life isn't easy, but you can decide what you want to do with your life. You can decide who you date and be open about it. People listen to you when you speak, whereas they dismiss me as a trouble maker."

Although for the last I was mostly responsible, I had on more than one occasion covered for Lissa and her bouts of depression and compulsion.

She was thinking about my words. I was very tempted to look through the bond, but she had blocked me. She wasn't screaming her head off. That was a start.

"I am angry Rose, I am hurt you kept so much from me, but I am also angry with myself. I didn't see any of it. Here you were in love with someone, you were dealing with Mason's death and I knew there was something that had you spoked. I blame you for not confiding in me, but I blame myself for not pressing the issue. But I left it, because I didn't want to deal with anything negative right now. I am sorry."

"Sometimes, I feel like we really are just the princess and the guardian instead of friends. Sometimes, I don't feel like your equal. I can handle everyone else thinking that, but I can't accept you thinking that. Sometimes, I think you take me for granted."

Lissa eyes moved rapidly towards me and looked shocked. I could register the same in the bond along with anger and indignation at first. But she too seemed to realize that we needed to do this, and slowly as her anger dissipated she could see where I was coming from.

"I think I did see it Rose. I think I saw how much you loved him, subconsciously. I wanted you towards Mason because I knew you two wouldn't be together after graduation. I do consider you my equal Rose, but I also consider you…mine. You have always put me first. I know you have sacrificed so much. I want you to be happy. I just don't want you to leave me."

The last part broke her and she sobbed in her hands.

I let go of Dimitri's hand I had been holding and moved over towards her chair. I held her and gently caressed her back.

"I am never leaving you Lissa. I was never planning on it. But I do think this was good. Get everything out in the open."

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Liss. But if this is going to work, I need my own life too. I will always be your guardian, I will always protect you. But I can't make Dimitri one of the sacrifices I make for you."

"So what do you suggest?"

"He and I talked about it briefly two days ago. He will relocate from you after graduation, hopefully somewhere at court so we can be together regularly."

"So how long have you been together?"

 _How long have I been blind?_

I chuckled at her inner thought.

"Two days. Before that we were in the we-love-each-other-but-we-can't-be-together-so-we-are-torturing-ourselves state. After the incident with Jesse he took me to the cabin to calm me down… and well… things happened. After that we knew there was no going back."

Her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"You slept with him? I mean you said you were together, I just didn't realize… it makes sense."

She was babbling. Then she realized something.

"That was moments before the attack, and then less than a day later he almost…"

Tears began forming in the edge of my eyes.

"Yeah. That is why I can't give him up, Liss, I nearly lost him. Guardians live short lives. Neither of us will sit out a fight, so I want to spend time with him when I can."

She hugged me.

"You two will be fine. We will go to court. I can help with finding Dimitri a position. You will be safe at court… Well, safer."

I giggled a little about that.

"I will probably still get into trouble, maybe even more so."

We laughed for a good while. Lissa hugged me again.

"I am glad we talked. I will try to be a little less snooty and be more involved in your life and what you want."

"And I will try to be more open about things that are going on, instead of keeping everything private and overprotecting you."

She got up from her position on the chair.

"How about we get some lunch? You must be hungry."

I hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours other than the vending machine snack Adrian had brought, but still the thought of food made me nauseous. Or maybe it was the thought of leaving Dimitri.

"That's okay, I am not hungry, I had a big breakfast."

The first lie, after only a few minutes ago we said we would be more open. Great job Rose.

"Okay, I'll see you around then." She hugged me one last time before she left his room. I went back to lie down next to him on the bed, snuggling closer.

I don't know how long I had been lying there, but after lunch I heard my mother shout from the hallway.

"Rosemarie?"

She walked into Dimitri's room and saw me lying next to him.

"Oh there you are. I have been looking all over for you. You had me worried."

She had a bit of a weird expression on her face as she took in my position.

I was about to get up again and walk over to my mother when I heard groaning next to me.

My mother was forgotten and I turned towards Dimitri. I placed my hand on his cheek and I saw him respond. He slowly opened his eyes and the warm brown greeted me.

I broke down in tears. I stroked his face as he struggled to wake.

"You're safe, you're alive and you're going to be fine." I don't know who I was informing, me or Dimitri. But I needed the reassurance he was really here.

"Roza."

I gently kissed him and he turned towards me and pulled me closer. I imagine the motion hurt a little bit he didn't seem to care.

"I am sorry I left you." He croaked. He fought and he nearly died. One moment of weakness and it had nearly gotten him killed. But he was going to be fine.

I shook my head, tears spilling down my cheek

"I am so sorry I left you too. I am so so sorry, But you came back to me."

I kissed him gently again and I could feel his lips responding, gently returning the favor. His breath was ragged when we stopped.

I kept touching his face and his hand on my back was slowly brushing up and down. The small gentle touching reminding us that we were still here, we had survived not one, but two Strigoi attacks.

"Rosemarie? What is going on here?"

I was pulled out of my happy Dimitri bubble by my mother's words. I had forgotten she was there. I paled a little when I saw her face. Before I could have written it off as wanting to be close to my mentor. I could have even told her my feelings towards him without letting her know that he reciprocated, but his reaction to me and the kissing had made that impossible.

I didn't want to leave Dimitri. But I knew that if I didn't talk to my mother and explain, things wouldn't end well. And Dimitri had woken up, he probably should be checked out by a doctor.

So reluctantly I got up from the bed.

"I'll be right back, I'll just go get a nurse now that you are awake."

Dimitri didn't seem any happier at our separation but was too tired to object.

I motioned for my mother to walk with me. She had a storm on her face but followed.

I walked towards the nurse's station and told them Dimitri was awake. Then I moved my mother into a private corner of the hallway.

Once there I raised my hands in invitation for her to lay it on me.

"Rose? What were you thinking? How long has this been going on? I knew you had feelings for him when we pulled you from the cave, I just never thought he… Did he…, I mean, did you and he…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, mother. I had lost my virginity to my twenty-four year old mentor two nights ago."

I could register shock on her face. Not just that I had slept with Dimitri, but that he had been my first. Apparently my mother had thought worse of me. Then something else crossed her face as she considered the timeline.

"After the attack? No it couldn't be, Guardian Belikov was in meetings almost non-stop."

I shook my head.

"Just before." I tried not to let the tears fall, but I was unable to stop the treacherous droplets.

My mother took my tears the wrong way.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? I will skin him alive, I will neuter him like a stray dog, I will…"

"No mom. I nearly lost him. For months we have been burying our feelings, because he was my mentor, because I was seventeen, because our duty came first, and when we finally realized that wouldn't work and we gave in and wanted to find a way to be together, he was nearly taken away from me. But he came back. He came back for me. So don't you dare think anything bad of him. Don't you dare!"

My mother was taken aback by my outburst a little.

"He really loves you?"

I nodded.

"And you love him?"

I nodded again.

"And you can honestly tell me that nothing inappropriate has happened between you two until a few days ago."

I shrugged.

"I wish. Other than a few angry and desperate kisses, we were agonizingly professional."

She seemed to mull that over in her head.

"Now your reaction at Christmas makes sense, and so does his at Spokane."

I suppose it did. She took a deep breath, she seemed to be warring with herself to go nuclear or to handle this like a normal person. I had expected the first, but something in my eyes must have persuaded her otherwise. She let out her breath, pinched the bridge of her nose and her gaze turned a little dark.

"Rose, I know I haven't been in your life a lot, I know I have no right to say who you can date and who you cannot, but please be careful. If this comes out both your careers will be ruined. I know it isn't easy in light of the events of the past few days, but you need to stay away from him, at least in a romantic capacity and at least until graduation."

I was glad she at least seemed to be accepting Dimitri and I as a couple. And I knew she was right.

"Dimitri and I already discussed this. We need to cool things down until graduation."

"And then? You know you can't… I mean you can't guard Lissa together."

"I know. It was one of the first reasons we decided to stay away from each other and hope these feelings would go away. They didn't, so now he will ask to be reallocated after graduation. Hopefully somewhere at court, so I get to see him often."

Her gaze softened a little and she pulled me into a hug.

"I am proud of you Rose. Proud of what you have done here in the last few days and proud you are putting your duty first. I know it isn't easy."

She looked at me a bit wishful. I suppose my mother had made the same choice as I did. To put her duty first, before loved ones. I think I understood my mother a little better now. But despite our similarities, I wouldn't stop until I had it all. I would find a way to fulfill my duty and to be with Dimitri, there simply wasn't another option.

"So you aren't mad?"

She chuckled a little bit.

"Of course I am mad, But I am hardly one to talk about wrong taste in men. Besides, I know Guardian Belikov is a good man. He will treat you right."

I thought I heard her murmer, 'At least he can't get you pregnant' under her breath.

Wrong taste in men? Did she mean my father? How bad must my father have been for her to judge an illicit affair with my seven-year older mentor to be okay?

"So my father was also a bit controversial huh?"

I smiled at her and she practically chocked on the air around her.

"You could say that."

"Why haven't you told me about him? Was he that much of a smuck?"

A soft smile came across her face and I realized that mother didn't think he was a smuck. He wasn't a Moroi who had bedded her and left. She was fond off him. But why had she never mentioned him?

"I promise, when all of this is settled down, we can discuss your father. You are almost eighteen and you deserve the truth."

I was stunned speechless. I didn't think my mother would ever tell me about my father. What had happened to her? She wasn't raging like a lunatic about Dimitri and I and we actually had a reasonable conversation about my father. Maybe she got hit on the head or something? Although everyone was evaluating their life right now, simply being happy to still have it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RPOV

After I said goodbye to my mother, telling her I would be down in the cafeteria soon, which was a lie, I went back to check on Dimitri. They put the top of his bed in an upright position and one of the nurses was taping his sides where he had broken a few ribs. He was wincing in pain but was trying not to show it.

I was trying not to drool as I saw his naked torso even if the tape was partially obscuring my view. No one could deny Dimitri didn't have a gorgeous body. I had seen it in training in shirts a lot and a few days ago I had seen him without the shirt, but I hadn't had much time to really appreciate it. In our lovemaking we had been consumed by our need to claim one another, to release months' worth of sexual tension and to reassure ourselves we could be together. Now I was having a clear mind and a clear view and it was amazing.

The nurse replaced his IV bag, checked the needle and smiled at me as she exited the room. Dimitri looked exhausted. He had been awake five minutes and he looked like he had just pulled a triple shift.

"Do you want me to lower the bed for you again?"

I could see he was debating it. He wanted to be alert and talk to me or at least be conscious enough to be with me, but I could see all he was capable of right now was sleep.

So I didn't wait for his answer and lowered the bed down. I crawled in next to him. He pulled me closer and I laid my head on the crook of his arm and chest. He was gently tracing the ends of my hair.

"Sleep. It is okay. I'll be here when you wake up."

It had been all he needed as I could hear him snore a little only a few seconds later. I giggled a little bit. He snored. Or maybe it was his ribs. But just the thought of knowing something so intimate about Dimitri that only people that had been in the same room while he was asleep would know, made me very happy. Until I wondered how many more girls knew he could snore.

I knew he wasn't inexperienced as I was. I also doubt he was a man whore like Adrian, but I wondered what was a normal number for a man of his age. I also wondered what his encounters had been before? As a Guardian, he wouldn't have had many relationships. So did he have one night stands? Or maybe the majority of his sexual experience had come from when he was still in school?

It was another few hours before he was awake again, but this time it looked like he could stay awake for more than a few minutes.

"Have you been here the entire time?" he asked as he looked at the clock and noticed a few hours had passed.

"I said I would."

I knew that look in his eyes. It was his mentor look. I knew he didn't necessarily mind I was here but was conscious of other places I might need to be.

"Have you been to your dorm?"

I shook my head.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"A little over twenty-four hours."

He seemed to be piecing together that I had been here that entire length of time. His face contorted just a fraction. Then it softened a bit.

"Would you mind going to my room and picking up some Westerns? And I would love something to eat. I am starving. The doctor said I could eat anything in small amounts. Would you mind running to the cafeteria?"

Of course, I couldn't say no, so I walked towards the guardian dorms. I asked someone for the spare key. They were quick to give it to me when I explained why I was there. I noticed everyone was relieved Dimitri was still alive and they were willing to do anything to help him. I know Dimitri wasn't super social, but he had made some friends here. I had seen the same at court. Dimitri was well liked and in the Guardian circles well known. I suppose they found it comforting that someone as skilled a fighter as Dimitri had made it out.

I asked where his room was. I knew it, of course, the location to his room was ingrained into me since the lust spell. But it would have been weird if I had known the location.

A Guardian walked with me and opened the door to Dimitri's room.

"Here, take the spare. He might need something else."

I took the key and placed it into my pocket.

"How is he?" The Guardian seemed to be asking very hesitantly.

I stepped inside the room. I banished the sight from how he had looked when he first entered the church and tried the see how he was this morning. I could pretend he was just a little under the weather.

"He is going to be fine. He was a little worse for wear, but the doctor said he would make a full recovery."

I saw him visibly relax a little.

We had moved inside his room and I almost laughed at how neat it was. His bed was perfectly made and the books in his bookcase where neatly aligned. His desk was clear and the seat placed perpendicular to the desk.

"You were there, weren't you?"

I stopped reading the titles of the western books and turned around. I hadn't recognized the Guardian. He was probably one of the guardians that joined in after the attack and after the rescue mission. There had been a need for replacements.

"Yes."

"How did he fall?"

The Guardian was young, maybe only a few years older than me. But in this light, he seemed very young. I realized that he wasn't asking about the other people who had fallen. Not that I thought he was disinterested. But he was particularly interested in how Dimitri could fall. I understood perfectly. Dimitri was in a league of his own. He wasn't a blood master seven at twenty-four for nothing.

"I used to think he was invincible, that he could do anything. He was a God. But when I saw him falter, when I saw him fall, he was as mortal as the rest of us. The retreat order had been given. I had made it out into the sun safely, he was only a few steps behind, but it wasn't enough. I had to leave him… I had to."

The tears were stinging in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I had cried enough. He was alive. He was okay.

The Guardian moved closer and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You made the right choice. You followed orders. If you had gone back, you both would have died."

I knew it was the truth. However Dimitri had survived, he had done the impossible.

"He made it back on guts alone and the first thing he does is visit the church. I suppose he really is a religious man."

I smiled. Dimitri was a regular at Sunday church. He was definitely more in touch with the big guy upstairs than I was. I had joked once he was closer to God because of his own godliness. But he hadn't been at the church for the serenity the divine could provide. He had come for me.

"And I think he will be thanking God for a while."

I walked to his closet and opened the doors. I chuckled. His clothes were neatly stacked and arranged by color and category. His T-shirts were all folded in such a way, they stacked perfectly as if he used a board to make them all the same size. But I knew he had done it by hand because he was such a perfectionist. His pants weren't any better. His Guardian slacks were pressed and hung. His training gear had its own section and his two pairs of boots were aligned to the back of the closest at exactly ninety-degree angle.

I looked back at the young guardian and chuckled.

"And here I had thought him mortal. But clearly, this means he is a robot." I pointed towards his closet before I grabbed him some lose training pants and a T-shirt. I also took some pajama's and underwear which was easily found due to labels on his drawers.

Next, I walked towards his bookcase. I picked up a few Westerns, trying to remember if he had a favorite. But I had seen him read a dozen books. So I suppose I could take any of these and he would be satisfied.

I grabbed three and his clothes and put them in a duffle bag.

"Okay, I think I got everything."

I closed the door with my key and placed it back into my pocket. I liked the idea of unlimited access to his room.

After that, I went to the cafeteria and grabbed some bread rolls, some soup and a bit of fruit. I know he was hungry, but he needed to go slow. I also decided to grab some stuff for myself.

"Hey little Dhampir, finally eating and up and about again, I see." I turned around and saw Adrian. His normal goofy grin was replaced by concern and some relief at me grabbing some food, even if half of it was for Dimitri.

"Dimitri asked me to grab him some clothes and something to eat. I know he did it so I would get out of the hospital and get something to eat myself. He wasn't very subtle about it. Even when he is on death's door, he is still in mentor mode, trying to protect me." I said with half a smile.

"He was always good at getting you to do something you didn't want to do. I will have to ask him his secret. How is cradle-robber doing anyway?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call him that. I am almost eighteen. I am not that much younger. And you and he are only three years apart. And he is doing fine. He will be out of the running for a little while, but he will be fine."

"Don't hesitate to ask for my assistance. I know what you are thinking, but I am an awesome healer now. I selflessly healed a lot of people from the attacks. I even saved someone's life!"

I patted him on the head, as one would do to a dog that has been a good boy.

"You did good Adrian. You did good… and thanks for staying with me at the hospital."

"Sure thing, Rose. Anything for you."

I grabbed the bag and the food and was about to walk away from Adrian, but when I passed him, I placed a small gentle kiss on his cheek. He really had come through.

DPOV

Rose came back with fresh clothes, some books, and food. I wasn't very hungry, and the doctor had said I should take it slow with food and liquids, but she had been in this room long enough. She needed to get out and she needed to eat. I knew Rose when she said she had been here the whole time, she meant it, and I hadn't seen any leftovers, wrappers or utensils lying around, so I assumed she hadn't eaten.

I was in a sitting position. Well, I was lying on the bed and the bed was in an upright position giving me the illusion I was sitting. I still could barely move and the broken ribs made even breathing painful, but all of that seemed to disappear when I looked at Rose. Every bit of pain is worth it so I could be here with her.

"I will have to ask Dr. Olendski if she found gears instead of organs when she examined you. Your room looks like it is being kept by a robot."

I chuckled and then winced as my ribs hurt terribly.

She put the duffel bag, which I assumed had clothes in them, on the table and joined me on the bed with food. She happily munched on a piece of bread and handed me a roll too. I tried plucking a bit but failed to do so without pain. Rose noticed and took the bread and plucked it into a few smaller bite-size pieces. She had a warm but concerned look on her face. I knew she enjoyed taking care of me, but I also knew that in her eyes, I wasn't somebody she ever thought would need help.

"What happened Dimitri? I saw you being dragged off. I thought you were lost… If I had known, I wouldn't have left. I would have…"

I took her hands.

"You made the right choice, Rose, I was going to die there and had you come back for me, we would have both ended up dead, if not worse."

"How did you get out?"

"One Strigoi had me by the throat. He was draining me. He stopped at a certain moment when I was barely conscious to feed me his blood, to start the turning process. He would have needed to drain me completely too actually turn me, so there was a pause. Then I heard you scream and I found the strength to fight him. I found a stake, they were littered around the floor as were their deceased owners. I picked it up, turned around and rammed it in as hard as I could. We were alone in the alcove, so no one saw me do it. When the rest of the Strigoi moved out of the cave, I played dead, it really wasn't that hard, or far from the truth. Once I knew they were gone in the night, I started to walk back to the academy. It took me hours, but I came back to you."

I touched her face and took her in. I knew I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for her. I fought to come back to her. I had been in many battles and I had loved ones I didn't want to leave. But none had been the reason I survived. None had been enough to fight my way back from death, none but her.

"I love you, Roza."

I wiped away the tears that seemed to be so frequent in her eyes at the moment.

"I love you too."

She buried her face in my chest, and I took the pain associated with it because having her in my arms was the best feeling ever. After a few moments, I pulled back.

"I don't even remember walking back to the academy, or crossing the wards, I was just drawn to you. You were all I could think about."

She smiled.

"I was in the church, praying to God, pleading to Lissa, honestly anyone who would listen to bring you back. And one of them did. I might have to attend church regularly now."

We were interrupted my Rose's stomach and I made it my mission to have her eat at least two-thirds of the food she had brought. I took a few bites but was soon full. After she had finished her share, meaning the rest of it, I asked for some clothes. I was still in a hospital gown and was completely naked underneath.

She gave me a shirt and some pants when I told her I would be requiring some boxers as well, a very pretty blush made its way onto her cheeks. She turned around when I put them on. Sometimes I forget Rose is young and I had been her first. I was never body shy, least of all around lovers, but I think I needed to handle Rose a little differently.

She did have to help me with my pants. The last bit I could do. But I couldn't reach down to my feet. I also needed some help with the shirt, but when I was finally dressed, even if the IV was still in my arm, I felt human again.

We talked for what seemed like hours when Dr. Olendski came in.

"Oh good Rose, you are still here. You can help him."

"Help him with what?"

"I am discharging him, but he needs someone to make sure he gets to his room okay."

As if on cue a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

I was ready to leave, but Rose got up from the bed and seemed mad.

"You can't discharge him!"

"I am sorry, Rose, I need the bed."

"So you are sending the guy who was closest to death home first, what kind of doctor are you?!"

I saw the doctor raise an eyebrow, but she had dealt with Rose long enough to know how to handle her.

"Rose, he _was_ the closest to death. Now that his blood loss and internal injuries have been dealt with he has some fractioned ribs and he needs a lot of rest, and that is something he can perfectly do at his dorm room."

I saw she was about to lay into the doctor when I grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Rose, I would much rather be in my own place than here."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest before nodding her agreement with the doctor.

"Good. He can't walk, you will need to wheel him over there. He is on strict bedrest. Since classes are still canceled until next week, I thought you could keep an eye on him."

Rose was so mad and trying hard to control herself, but I saw the twinkle in Dr. Oldenski's eyes. She was giving us time to process all of this together. I knew we would have to mentor and student again once classes started, but for this brief interval, I could spend time with the woman I loved.

Rose was walking behind my wheelchair and rolling me across campus to the guardian dorms. I felt uncomfortable. The small chair and my large frame weren't helping, but it wasn't the cramped space that was the problem. I never felt so vulnerable. I was never so seriously hurt. So Rose having to wheel me to my bed, because I couldn't walk that distance was aggravating, but I tried not to be too bitter about it, I was alive after all.

When we reached the guardian dorms, I was met with a few stares, only making me more uncomfortable. Rose wheeled me into the hallway and we noticed a problem. My room was on the second floor and there was no elevator.

Rose scowled but put the chair on the break and helped me to stand up. She put her arm under my arm and wrapped it around my back. She draped my arm around her shoulder and she gripped it tightly with her hand on the other side of her.

"Okay, slow and steady."

I felt like an old man. I bravely took the first step. There wasn't anything wrong with my legs. My most severe injury right now was my ribs and secondly my arm, but after two steps I was sweating and having a hard time breathing. The blood loss was still affecting me. My body felt like a piece of solid concrete and I could barely move. Even a small action like lifting my foot seemed to take every bit of power I could muster.

Rose was encouraging me along the way, now I felt like a child.

Halfway up, we stopped to take a breather. Then I felt another arm supporting my other side and saw Stan had come to my aid. So the three of us stumbled up the stairs and finally made it to my room. They carefully dropped me on the bed and I couldn't do much more than lie there. Rose fluffed up the pillow and covered me with a blanket.

"Anything else you need? Another blanket, some food, a novel? Anything?"

"No, I just want to sleep."

I hadn't been up for long, but I was exhausted again. Stan excused himself and Rose made sure I was comfortable. I noticed she was hesitantly walking to the door. I know she didn't want to leave. But I hadn't exactly thought that leaving me would visibly make her shudder. She seemed afraid.

"Roza, can you stay with me. Nobody will notice you didn't sleep in your own room and if I need anything during the night, I thought you could help me?"

A giant smile was plastered on her face and she quickly undid her clothes, down to her panties and bra. I tried very hard not to be aroused by that. She grabbed a shirt from my closet and crawled into bed with me. I think we were both asleep the moment she turned the lights off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DPOV

In the morning, I woke up to Rose completely intertwined with me. I had shifted on my side a bit and held her close to me. She was snuggled into my chest and one hand was over my heart and the other on my hip. Her hair tickled my nose a bit, but I was able to drink in Rose's unique scent this way.

She woke up with a bit of groaning but when her eyes met mine, she smiled. She pulled away slightly so we could actually look at each other.

"Morning." Her voice sounded groggy from sleep.

"Morning." Mine sounded just as raspy.

"How are you feeling?"

I rolled onto my back a little and tried to sit up. Rose helped me in a sitting position.

"A bit better, I don't feel like I am going to keel over at any minute."

Rose sat opposite me in my big T-shirt. She was sitting on her knees and they were slightly apart. I could just make out her toned legs from underneath my shirt. I realized that although I was out of commission for a lot of things and I could barely breathe, or walk, other parts of me were uninjured and functioned just fine. Luckily I was covered by the blanket. I gestured to the coffee maker in the corner.

"You want some coffee, I can make some."

"Yes please." And yes, give me a minute to calm down so I don't freak you out, also I kind of need all the blood to go to other vital organs right now. But she wasn't making that easy because she was reaching for the top shelf and the shirt rode up a bit. But by the time Rose returned with two steaming cups of coffee I had returned to a more relaxed state.

She crawled under the blanket and snuggled a little closer. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. We stayed like that watching info-mercials since it was the middle of the human night. It was nice. Whenever I was with Rose before, it was either professional training or moments filled with frustrating sexual tension. But now, we were relaxed. There wasn't anything we had to do or had to hide. I wasn't trying to teach her how to survive in and I wasn't trying to stay professional when all I wanted was to kiss her.

I wrapped my arms around her and sipped my coffee. I was looking down on her a bit and saw her blow on her coffee. After coffee, she got dressed.

"I better get us some breakfast. I am starving. And you need to keep eating and hydrating. Coffee isn't going to cut it."

I smiled. She was completely overprotective, but in this instance I didn't mind. I leaned back against the headboard as she packed a few things and headed out to get us some food.

It couldn't have been more than two minutes after Rose left that Stan came bursting in. I could still hear Rose's shoes on the stairs going down. I am not really sure what he was doing here, but he looked pissed.

"Have you completely lost your mind?"

He took in the room and gave me a one over. I had a shirt and pajama bottoms on, but still he didn't seem to like my appearance.

"What are you talking about?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. I had never been afraid of Stan, he was more bark than bite, and I knew I could take him in a fight, normally, but now I was oddly vulnerable and his gaze made me feel every bit of it.

"I saw her leave. I saw her come in last night, and I saw her leave this morning. I don't see a place made up on the floor or any evidence she slept in a chair, so, I can only assume she has slept in your bed. So I ask again, have you completely lost your mind?"

I scowled a little bit.

"Nothing happened Stan, in case you haven't noticed, I can barely breathe or walk. You helped me up the stairs yourself last night. Nothing is going on between me and Rose, she is just helping me."

He crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly unconvinced. And rightly so. Even if nothing happened last night, it wasn't like nothing was going on, and there really wasn't any excuse for my seventeen year old student to be in my bed, even if nothing sexual was taking place.

"Don't bullshit me, Belikov. I was there. I heard her scream. I held her back when she wanted to go back into those caves for you. God, the strength in that girl to go to you was intense, and when she finally accepted that she would have to leave you, that she would have to let you die, I felt her break, and I know that you didn't go to that church because you are religious, you went there for her. So don't tell me nothing is going on between you two!"

I could see the agony on his face as he remembered the events at the caves. I knew Rose had a difficult time with it as well. I remembered her scream too. It had been gut-wrenching, but it had also been my salvation.

I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair, but then winched as I stretched my arm and moved my ribs.

Stan took this as an admission, and he would be right.

"I can't believe it took me till the caves to realize this. She only listens to you."

He let out a small humorless laugh. I know many teachers have tried to get Rose to pay attention over the years, and all had failed.

"We didn't plan this Stan. And for a very long time, we both denied it was even there, simply because it couldn't be there, for so many reasons."

"What changed?"

I let out a frustrated growl.

"I was tired of watching her suffer. I was tired of letting her deal with everything on her own. I needed her to know I would always have her back, that she could always depend on me. I knew that once I crossed that line, of making her more important than a charge, I would be lost. But I made that choice anyway."

He sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Tell me it is just feelings, tell me that you two haven't crossed any physical lines."

I looked down at my hands and Stan threw up his hands in the air.

"I would say that I wish I could, but that would be a lie. I am not sorry, Stan. It only happened once and to the day I die, I will not regret it."

"You're an idiot. A love struck idiot."

I chuckled. I suppose I was.

"What did you mean, watch her suffer. I know she took Mason's death hard, but I didn't think she was suffering that much."

I didn't know if I should tell Stan. It really wasn't my story to tell but he clearly had Rose's best interest at heart, even if he didn't always show it.

"She has been figuring out a few side effects of the bond with Lissa. The darkness associated with Lissa's power can transfer to Rose. It makes her…unstable. It was the driving force behind her attacking Jessi. Lissa was attacking him, and Rose took her magic from her, drawing all the darkness into herself. It made her volatile. She also found out that another shadow kissed guardian killed herself because of the darkness. She is afraid the same will happen to her. On top of that, she has been seeing Mason's ghost. As hard as it is to believe, and as much as I blamed it on post-traumatic stress, she does see him. Just another effect of her coming back from the dead. Mason showed her were the Strigoi had taken Eddie. That is how she knew. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I…"

Stan was sitting back in his chair taking this all in.

"The time when she froze and let a 'Strigoi' hurt Christian Ozera. That had something to do with this?"

I nodded.

"She told me it was the first time she saw Mason. She was obviously a little freaked out. But she didn't want to admit she saw Mason. Because we would treat her like she was crazy."

I saw Stan think this over.

"How much of… Rose has been this darkness thing you talk about?"

I laughed a little.

"There is still a good amount of Rose in there. She can be a handful even without the darkness, but Jessi, and the Strigoi fight, that was the darkness."

"The destruction of private property before they left? Was that also darkness?"

I nodded.

"Not Rose's though. Lissa's. Rose told me that Lissa lost control and compelled the owner of the room to destroy the place. After the compulsion wore off, he didn't remember doing it. Rose took the blame. She knew people would believe it."

Stan nodded. He had always had it in for Rose but I also saw a bit of shame in his eyes for judging her too harshly.

"I always thought that if she could just get rid of that wild streak of hers, she could be an amazing guardian. I tried containing her her entire life."

I shook my head.

"Rose is so good, because she is wild and passionate and would do anything to protect those she loves. You can't contain Rose. You shouldn't want to."

Stan shook his head with a small smile pulling at his lips.

"And that is why she loves you and responds to you. Because you understand that. Something none of us ever did."

RPOV

Classes were starting up again after more than a week after the attack. I was both reluctant and grateful. I think we all needed the normal routine to actually feel normal again. Many funerals had been held, many people replaced and many people traumatized, but being normal teenagers, going to school, doing lunch, and gossiping was making us all feel a little better. We were moving on.

I was going to miss being with Dimitri. He was a lot better and he was walking around. His arm, although still sore, was healing nicely, his ribs still bothered him, but he could breathe without too much difficulty now, and thanks to good food and rest, his blood levels had replenished and stabilized.

I slept in his room for the past week and I had been with him pretty much twenty-four-seven. I had made an effort to see Lissa and I had spent a few meals with my mother before she left, but I hadn't seen my dorm room in over seven days, other than getting a change of clothes. That had changed last night. I had to sleep in my room again, and I hadn't slept at all. I had gotten used to sleeping next to Dimitri, his body pressed against mine, hearing him breathe in his sleep and feeling his heartbeat in his chest. I knew he was doing better and he was out of the woods, but still I had this fear that if I wasn't there to watch him breathe he would stop. It had kept me up all night.

I wasn't used to this fear. I had meant what I had said to that Guardian the first day I got some clothes for Dimitri. We all believed he was invincible, and although logically I knew that was never true, reality had set in. Dimitri was mortal and in a dangerous occupation, like the rest of us. Before this, I had known this of course. I imagine any Guardian couple has come to the realization one of them could die at any moment, but knowing it and almost living it are two different things. In one word, I was terrified. I knew I loved him, but these past few weeks had taught me just how much.

I went into the gym. I had gotten my roster and had seen my extra training time still scheduled. I had hoped Dimitri would have put it there. I knew he wasn't up for our usual training, but he could sit and direct me on weights and working on the dummy, but when I opened the door and it was Stan who was waiting, I couldn't keep the disappointment off of my face.

He chuckled a little bit at my reaction.

"Not who you were hoping to see?"

"Are you taking over my training then?" I tried not to sound too scared or to… you know, I-want-to-be-anywhere-but-here, but I think I failed miserably.

"Yes, I am, Hathaway. Someone needed to be here to make sure you weren't slacking, you still have a lot of catching up to do and we have all put in too much work for you to stuff it up now. Besides, Guardian Belikov has personally asked me to help you. He lined out a lesson plan for things he thought you could improve on."

He had? I was going to kill him. That is, if I didn't kill Stan first.

"Now move it Hathaway, Start your run, I'll be here waiting."

I didn't know how fast I could leave the gym and start my run. But of course, the faster I ran, the faster I would also be back. So I opted for a brisk but relaxed pace. Not something Stan could fault me on, but also not shooting for a personal best. And honestly, I don't think I could make it any faster. I was exhausted and the week of not doing much was starting to catch up with me.

When I made it back to the gym, Stan looked at his watch and mumbled something, clearly having hoped I had been slow enough for him to bitch about. Looks like I was in the clear on that one.

I was still breathing heavily and I knew I looked the part.

Stan seemed to catch on and walked towards me.

"Rough night, now that you are not spending it with lover boy?"

I stared at Stan for a moment. I couldn't keep the shock or panic from my face. I could have denied it. I should have denied it, but my mind was only capable of an oh-shit moment. Stan had always had it in for me and him knowing about me and Dimitri was just the sort of ammunition he needed to get me expelled. I tried putting on my Guardian mask but I knew I had been too late.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Stan rolled his eyes and motioned for me to sit on the mats while taking a swing of his water. I took my own bottle of water from my bag and did the same.

He seemed pensive, not a look I associated with Stan often.

"Drop the act, Hathaway. I am not stupid. You have spent every night in his room this week. Besides Dimitri and I talked about it after the first night. I know about you two."

I raised my eyebrow at him. He talked about this with Dimitri? I am going to kill him some more when I get a hold of my sexy Russian.

"So why am I not expelled?"

He looked at me funny.

"Is that what you think I would do? Get you expelled?"

I shrugged.

"You have never hidden your dislike for me, I knew you would rather I wasn't here."

He sighed deeply.

"That isn't true Rosemarie. You are a good person, and you are going to make a good Guardian, but you are just a lousy student. And as it turns out, I am a lousy teacher."

I didn't know what to say. Did Stan just admit to doing something wrong?

"Nobody here knew how to handle you until he showed up. I think it is more than him having feelings for you, it is that he understood something that none of us had ever understood. I don't know how to teach you, Rosemarie, you work so differently from me. You fight with your heart, let your gut tell you what is right. You have good instinct and rely on them, even if everybody thinks you are crazy. I have rules, I need those rules to be able to function. I need the strict guidelines and codes that are in our books to be able to handle our world."

I knew that to be true. Stan did everything according to the rules. More so than any other guardian I had seen. It never occurred to me that he needed those rules and what someone like me, that disregarded them so easily would get under his skin. I knew Stan and I were fundamentally different and that had created a lot of friction. I was a little bit relieved he wasn't after me on a personal level per se, but was more frustrated with me and therefore targeted me more.

I stifled a yawn but couldn't contain it completely. Stan looked me over a bit.

"Jesus Hathaway, did you get any sleep at all last night?"

I sighed in frustration. I suppose if Stan knew about us and he had just shared something meaningful with me, I might as well try and be honest here.

"No, I haven't. I couldn't sleep."

"You are going to have to get used to sleeping on your own again Rose, classes have started and things are back to normal. You can't use the chaos anymore to hide."

"I know, it is just, that every time I close my eyes, I wonder if Dimitri will still be there in the morning. I know it is silly. He isn't in danger of dying anymore. But when I was in his room the last week, I heard his breathing. I could feel his heartbeat under my hand, and now there is nothing but silence when I go to sleep."

The look on Stan's face was odd. I had rarely seen him care or look sympathetic towards me. I could only remember this look from after I got my first Molnija after Mason died.

"Of course, I have known that we are training for a highly dangerous job. But it wasn't until Mason that it got to me that we could actually die. And even after that, I only ever thought that I could die. When I saw him in the cave being dragged off, and realization struck me he could die too, that I could be the one left surviving, my whole world collapsed."

"I know, I was the one who held you back, remember. I felt you break. It was also the moment I realized there was more between you two than there should be."

I smiled a little.

"I just don't know how to live my life, knowing in a moment's notice he could be gone and I am left alone. I have always lived for Lissa, my own life came second. I wasn't afraid of dying. Hell, I did die, but now I have something of my own. Something if I lost it, I would crumble. It was one of the reasons we stayed away from each other. The thought of protection each other over our charge was unacceptable. I just don't know how not to anymore."

Stan shrugged.

"Then don't. A life is a life, Rose. For all the rules I followed, I always thought 'They come first' was the most idiotic. Funny, seeing as it is the only one you seem to follow. Don't get into the situation where you are forced to choose, but if you must, choose to save a life. Whether it is your charge or Dimitri, it shouldn't matter. The decision has to be made in a split second and if that means you can save him, but not your charge, so be it."

I just gawked at Stan. I think I would save Dimitri, in most cases. Although I knew Dimitri probably wouldn't need saving. But if I had to choose between Dimitri and Lissa, I honestly don't know what would happen. I don't think I could live without either of them. But Stan was right, just avoid the situation. That was our plan from the beginning. Dimitri is going to look for another allocation. So it shouldn't be an issue.

"As for the sleepless nights, I think I have the solution."

Stan grabbed something from his duffel bag and handed it for me. It was a walky talky.

"All guardians have one. I actually have three. You can set a frequency between sets. Dimitri has one too and can adjust his to your frequency. You can't spend the night there anymore, but if you just want to hear him breathe, I suggest leaving the channel open."

I looked down at the walky talky and back to Stan. I didn't know how to react anymore. He was being nice, supportive and was actually being helpful. How do you respond to that? Stan seemed just as confused and cleared his throat.

"Right Hathaway, hit the weights. And do you stretches. We still have forty-five minutes of training left, I am going to make sure you can't walk to class after this."

That afternoon in class Stan was a being a bastard to me as usual. He seemed to have found a new kind of vigor in trying to humiliate me. I played along, seeing that although he and I shared a moment together, we both needed our normal relationship back too. But the only difference was that at the end of our little banter his lips tugged up at the corners just a fraction, to indicate his amusement.

After class I headed over to Dimitri. I knew Stan was right, I couldn't spend the night, but seeing as Guardian numbers were still low, and Dimitri was still considered out of the running, everyone had accepted me to check in with Dimitri and run his errands.

I headed up to his room and opened the door, seeing him lying on his bed, reading a novel. The sight was so normal and so Dimitri, it almost brought tears to my eyes. But even that happy feeling couldn't save him from my wrath.

I closed the door and stood there with my hands on my hips, looking rather annoyed.

Dimitri put the book down and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Something wrong Rose?" I could tell he probably knew why I was mad. He had send Stan to train me after all.

"This is some sort of zen lesson from you, isn't it. How long can I go before I kill Stan Alto? How many breathing and relaxation techniques can I do, before I strangle him? That was your point, wasn't it? The thing Stan needed to teach me was control."

Actually, Stan had thought me a technique I hadn't known and Dimitri hadn't shown me, and he did have a different perspective from Dimitri, because he wasn't as fast, or even as strong. So he did teach me something. But I wasn't letting Dimitri or Stan know that.

Dimitri chuckled and put his book down.

"No, Rose. I send Stan because he and Guardian Williams were the only ones available, and I knew Williams couldn't teach you anything. You have surpassed him probably even before you came back to the academy. But although I know you can easily take Stan in a fight, doesn't mean he cannot give you some pointers. But I assume he is still alive then?"

I nodded. "Barely. By the hair on his chinny-chin-chin."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at my chose of words. I just waived him off, muttering something about three little piggies.

"Oh and Stan knows about us? And has known for about a week, and apparently you have known this too?"

Dimitri shrugged.

"He came in after you left the first night, yelling at me, telling me I was crazy. He knew since the caves you had feelings for me, but he didn't think we would be stupid enough to act on it. I assured him nothing had happened while you stayed with me. But that at least for the moment I needed to be with you. He seemed to be okay with it, so let it go. I didn't think you would want to know."

Dimitri would be right. I didn't want to know. I could have gone my whole life without Stan knowing anything about my love life, but what was done was done. Doesn't mean Dimitri was getting off so easily.

"You do know you will be paying for this for a few days, right? I expect backrubs and foot massages and some general pampering just to see if I can forget you told Stan."

Dimitri laughed and opened his arms for me and I took the invitation. I was careful to sit on his right side so I didn't squash his ribs.

"I was planning on doing that anyway Roza, after all, someone's birthday is tomorrow and I planned to make sure it was special."

Oh, darn, Dimitri. I couldn't stay mad at him now. I leaned over and kissed him gently. First on the lips, but soon it started to heat up a lot. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I greedily opened. I positioned myself a little more towards his middle, so I had better access. He slipped his tongue inside and we danced for a while.

He had told the truth to Stan, nothing had been going on here in his room for the past week. Dimitri simply wasn't physically up to it. But now he was at least able to kiss me with vigor.

He was running his hands over my back and towards my ass. I felt his brows furrow in confusion as he pulled back and took the walky talky from my back pocket.

He raised his eyebrows up at me.

"Tell me, you didn't steal this off of Guardian Alto?"

I fake gasped, bringing my hand to my chest. "No actually. Stan gave it to me."

My voice broke a little at the end. "So I can hear you breathe at night." I was trying hard not to let the tears that had traitorously had made themselves known fall.

But he saw them and pulled me close. "Oh Roza. I am not going anywhere. I promise."

I let the tears fall as I buried myself in his chest. I shook my head as all the fears from the last few days came pouring out.

"You nearly died! You left me! I would have been all alone. I can't live without you, Dimitri."

He kept rubbing my back for a moment or two before he pulled back a little taking my face in his hands.

"I am not leaving you ever again Roza. I don't know how, but I am not leaving you, I can't."

I sniffled a little.

"You promise?"

He nodded.

"I promise. No matter what, from now on I won't let anything separate us."

 **Happy New years!**

Always thought Stan was an interesting character. I started to wonder why he had it in for Rose so much. and I came up with this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DPOV

We did end up setting the walkie-talkies to a private frequency so we could talk. I knew I would be leaving my line open and I know so would she, but I think I had settled the worst of her fears. She had left half an hour later after cuddling and kissing a bit more. I was very conscious of the last bit heating up. I had told myself and Rose after the cabin we needed to cool it until graduation. And I had meant it. But I was starting to realize just how much of a struggle it would be to remain professional. Now that we had admitted our feelings and given into it, it seemed to genie was out of the bottle and it was hard stuffing it back in.

Case in point was my raging hard-on, this morning as I was waking up. I had dreamed of Roza last night and through the walkie-talkie, I could hear her mumble my name in her sleep as well. And judging by the moans from the other side of the line, I imagined she had a similar dream about me. I stared at my tented boxer and contemplated going over to her dorm room right now. She was eighteen today after all. Me being her mentor could still get me fired, but from today on the statutory rape charge Viktor had jokingly mentioned at Court was off the table. I groaned as I was considering that getting fired was maybe worth it to relieve some tension.

Rose must have heard me over the walkie-talkie because I heard her sweet and melodious voice still full of sleep over the machine.

"Are you awake Comrade?"

"Yes, I am. Happy Birthday Roza. How are you feeling? All adult now?"

She laughed.

"Yeah, I am feeling all mature now, and excited for today and…"

I heard her hesitate for a moment before she finished her sentence. "A little horny."'

My cock twitched in anticipation from her words. She had sounded breathless and indeed very much in need. I could tell she felt a little embarrassed about uttering those words. But I think my Roza wanted to start her birthday off with a bit of phone sex. Or in this case walkie- talkie sex.

"I dreamed about you last night." She continued.

I loved that despite her inexperience and her slight hesitation, she was initiating this. I had wanted too, but I was also very conscious I had been Rose's first and felt she had to let me know when she was ready and how far she wanted to go.

"I know, I heard you moan and mumble my name over the walkie-talkie."

She giggled.

"I imagine I did. I also know my name was on your lips last night too."

I smiled although she couldn't see it.

"I was having this dream about you, although it didn't do you justice, then I woke up and now I have a bit of a problem."

She giggled again and I loved the sound of it. I vowed to make sure I made her giggle at least once a day for the rest of our lives.

"What kind of problem? Guardian Belikov. Can I be of any assistance?"

I groaned again. Rose might not be experienced, but her tone was just right. The perfect mix of sweet and innocent with sultry and seductive.

"I think you might be able to help since you are also responsible for getting me in this mess."

"Now, Comrade, I can't be held responsible for what dream Rose does to you, besides does that also mean that you are responsible for my sodden panties?"

She was killing me.

"I will gladly take responsibility for that."

My hand was moving down towards my boxers and reaching inside to stroke my turgid cock. The moment my hand made contact it twitched in satisfaction.

"The things you do to me, Roza." I murmured as I was unable to keep my hand away and needed a release.

"So Comrade, I am really new to this. I don't know how to pleasure myself. Maybe you can tell me what I need to do, other than running across campus and riding you until the cows come home."

At first I thought she was genuinely asking. But then she made the cowboy reference and I knew she was playing a game. Her next words confirmed my suspicion.

"You are such a good mentor Comrade, I am sure you can show me some moves here too."

"I can Roza. I know exactly what will make you feel good. Relax and let you fingers do the work. Run them down your stomach towards the apex of your thighs."

I wish I could see her doing it. Why doesn't the academy upgrade and get some phones with video?

The moment she touched herself down there, I heard her gasp a little. I don't think she was pretending there.

"God, Dimitri I am already so sensitive. Usually, it takes a while to get to that point."

I started to pump my hand a little faster, not just because Rose told me that she was already so turned on by simply dreaming about me, but also because she just confirmed she pleasures herself from time to time and that image is now stuck in my head.

"Run your fingers over your slit, let me know how wet you are."

She moaned after I assume she was running her fingers up and down her slit.

"I am absolutely sodden down here, Comrade."

"Good, start at the top. Find your clit and slowly circle it."

I could tell from her slightly frustrated moan that she was indeed circling it slowly.

"How are you doing Comrade? How is your problem?"

"In my hand, but my hand now seems like a poor substitute now that it has tasted you."

"Are you hard?" She asked innocently.

"Since the moment I woke up and it isn't getting any better if you keep moaning like that."

"I am sure it will feel better in a minute. I am already feeling a little better."

I knew why. I could hear a slight muffled and wet sound emanated from her end of the walky-talky, her slow strokes had increased in speed and she was now rubbing her clit vigorously. I imagine she had the walky-talky next to her arm, because I could hear the bumping sound from where she was hitting the walky-talky with her upper arm over and over again.

"Stop rubbing your clit, Roza and insert a finger inside."

The bumping stopped so I think she obeyed. She uttered an unintelligible yes before the bumping started up again.

"Dimitri, God, it isn't enough. I need more."

I know what she meant, I was pumping myself up and down at a very high speed and almost panting into the walky-talky, but I needed more too, I needed her.

"Put two fingers inside Rose, and if it fits put in three, you will feel better."

She gave an 'ahah'. I didn't know if it was in response to my command or agreeing with me that it made her feel better to be more full.

"I remember what you felt like Dimitri. My fingers just aren't big enough."

I smiled. Her slender fingers would be a poor substitute. I was rather endowed. I am glad she had enjoyed that aspect though. It could have easily scared her off, or made it uncomfortable.

"Use you other hand to rub your clit. The combination should be enough. It won't be long now, Roza, a couple of more months and we can be together."

As if on cue we both groaned thinking we had to stay apart for months. But we must. Although this was crossing a few lines as well.

"I am almost there Dimitri, so close."

I was still pumping up and down, my hip bucking up with each stroke. I needed the release so badly. I couldn't answer her. I couldn't talk anymore. I just lay in my bed, with my hand down my boxer and my eyes closed, imagining that my hand was the warm and wet entrance of the women moaning on the other end of the line.

"I am cumming." She mewled.

I roared as I released myself and heard Rose follow me as she practically screamed over the walky-talky. It took us both a minute or two to come back and be able to talk.

"That was some way to start off my birthday Comrade."

I laughed.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. But I have other presents as well."

"Was this a present then? I remember doing all the work. And I do recall you saying something about pampering me?"

"In a while Rose, first spend your morning with Lissa and go to class. I will see you at lunchtime."

RPOV

Stan's training had been cancelled due to my birthday. Stan had said it was his birthday present to me and I think it was a present for himself as well. I still had him for fourth period, but I could handle that. I could handle anything. Because I was floating on a cloud right now. Even though Dimitri hadn't been there in person, this morning had been amazing. We had shared something intimate even though we were across campus. I had been nervous initiating it, but I was glad I did. Turns out Dimitri had quit the naughty streak. I think it was going to fun exploring my sexuality with him.

Because I didn't have training this morning, I woke up around the same time as most other students and it was actually a decent hour. Which is why Lissa was able to come to my room this morning and surprise me with her gift.

Luckily Dimitri and I had already wrapped things up and I cleaned up and put on some clothes.

"Oh Rose, eighteen. How does it feel? Feel anything different when you woke up this morning?"

I nodded, but it had nothing to do with my birthday and everything to do with a certain Russian.

"I suppose I have to be all grown up now. No more pranks and temper tantrums, no more breaking the rules and such."

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Like that was ever going to happen.

"You look different. You look happy."

I guess I still had an after-orgasm glow, but I wasn't telling Lissa that.

"I am happy, Liss. I am here with my best friend celebrating my birthday!"

She handed me my gift and I ripped the paper off. It was a book with Cyrillic on top. I looked at her funny but kept scanning the book, until I came to the end of the cover and read the English translation. It was a Russian to English dictionary.

"I thought it be nice if you learned a few words in Russian. Maybe surprise Dimitri?"

I hugged Lissa. Even though she had intentionally given me homework, it was her way of showing she had accepted me and Dimitri. She wanted me to know she was supportive.

"I love it, Liss. Thank you."

"Of course I also have something special planned for breakfast, so come on."

She had made something special of breakfast. She had used her Royal name to get me all my favorites even though the cafeteria doesn't serve most of them. Of course there were doughnuts, and chocolate milk, but she had also made sure every other pastry I liked was available and even had a fresh cooked bacon and eggs waiting for me. The cafeteria served those on a regular basis but by the time students were let into the halls for breakfast it was always cold, or at best luke warm. I had complained numerous times and Lissa had taken it upon herself to make sure, I had a hot breakfast on my eighteenth birthday.

For breakfast it had just been me and Lissa, no doubt orchestrated by the Princess herself, and it was nice, being just the two of us. I think we had needed this time to reconnect. No Christian and no Dimitri.

For lunch the guys had joined us. Christian was sitting next to Lissa being nicer to me than usual. He had said that that was my birthday present. One day of me being obnoxious towards him and him staying nice and taking it. I had laughed and teased that he was cheap. He had bowed and said I was absolutely right. Then we had laughed some more.

Eddie had gotten me new drinking bottle with a filter in it and Adrian had jokingly provided me with some lingerie. It wasn't too bad so I think I would keep it. We were eating together when Dimitri stopped by.

"Novice Hathaway, I have read in your file that it is your birthday today. Congratulations."

Lissa and Adrian knew about me and Dimitri, but Christian and Eddie didn't. Also the entire student body was present for lunch, so we couldn't be too familiar. But I could tell by the gleam in his eyes, he was thinking about this morning. And now that I saw him, so was I.

"Guardian Belikov, please join us, as Rose's mentor I do believe you are entitled to some birthday doughnuts, I made sure there is enough to share."

Nice going Liss. If I invited him, it could look suspicious, but if Lissa did, he wouldn't have a choice but to join. Dimitri sat down catty-corner from me, still close but not to close. Adrian regarded him a bit funny, probably wondering if Dimitri had seen the gift Adrian had gotten me.

"Thank you Princess for the invitation. It is a special day indeed when someone turns eighteen."

I could see his mind drifting to this morning again and again Adrian was looking at him. He then turned to me and raised an eyebrow. Was he reading our aura's?

"How have you been doing Guardian Belikov, word around campus is you are recovering well?"

"Yes, I am not quite back to normal yet, but I am pleased with the progress and should be returning to full duty in only a few short days. Thank you, Princess, for your concern."

Now that the official part of greeting and pleasantries were over Dimitri turned to me.

"So how were your classes? I hoped you enjoyed your morning off. I think that was very nice of Guardian Alto." Dimitri asked me, still that gleam evident in his eyes. And of course I had enjoyed my morning very much.

"It was nice having a lie in Guardian Belikov, thank you for asking."

Adrian was snickering beside us, obviously finding our very polite conversation with a definite sexual undertone funny.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a present for you."

Dimitri picked out something from his duster and handed me the gift. It was wrapped in some generic brown paper, but it was done with great care. I opened the package and looked a bit funny at the strapping tape. It wasn't even new tape. I was old and looked worn. I usually used the one provided by the academy when I would wrap my hands in tape using the dummy.

"I washed them so they are clean even if they don't look it. They were mine when I was at . I wore them in my training with my own mentor and when I did my final exam. They brought me a lot of luck. I hope they do the same for you."

Now I looked down at them in a new light. They had been his. I was almost sad he had washed them. I imagined they would have smelled like him. Dimitri had trained me to be the best, so I didn't need luck, but it was such a thoughtful gift.

"Thank you Guardian Belikov, I will put them to good use."

We had a pleasant meal after that. I was glad to notice Dimitri seemed to fit in with my friends. They had only ever seen him in a professional capacity, and even though he was still in uniform now, the atmosphere seemed to be more relax than usual.

At night I laid in my bed with the walky-talky on. Dimitri was awake on the other end.

"Did you have a good day, Roza?"

"I did, I just wish you could have been more a part of it. I wish you were here now, kissing me goodnight after my first day as a true adult."

"Me too, Roza, me too. I promise, next year, I will make a whole day of it. I will take you out to dinner to a nice restaurant and we will have a proper date. I will hold your hand and everything."

I smiled thinking about it. Wondering if it really was going to happen. A year was a long time and we didn't even know where we would be allocated, even if we were close together, we might not even be able to get that day off together to actually spend it together. I didn't respond to Dimitri, not voicing my concern, instead redirecting the conversation.

"I loved your gift. I doubt I will need any luck, but I am glad I get to carry a piece of you around during training and later my exams."

"I know it isn't much, Roza, but I always thought they were sturdy and did the job."

"It's enough Dimitri, it is enough."

Honestly I was surprised he had gotten me something at all. I know he didn't have time to shop, but something personal was better. And I truly loved what he had gotten me.

I yawned, the day finally coming to an end.

"Sleep, Roza. I will be here in the morning."

"I do love hearing your voice in the morning. Among other things."

He chuckled.

"I love hearing you first thing in the morning too. But tomorrow morning you have training with Stan again. And you don't want to have to go to him all flustered."

I giggled a little. But I suppose he was right.

"Good night Comrade. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Rose. Sweet dreams."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DPOV

The next day I was scheduled for a drive into town to get some supplies. It was a few hours to and from. I know Alberta had picked me to go because I had been cleared for duty, but she felt like I could use an extra day or two to myself to heal. So instead of eight hours of ward duty, I was driving into town.

In the garage, I was met by Adrian Ivashkov.

"Hello, cradle robber. A birdie told me you were off into town. Mind picking me up some stuff?"

I really wasn't in the mood for Adrian, but he had been there for Rose and I suppose he was asking as a Royal Moroi. So I really had no choice.

"Depends on if what I am picking up is legal or not."

He laughed but handed me a list. It was short enough, mostly booze and a particular brand of cigarettes and they would probably have all of this where I was going, so I didn't really mind.

"So, you and Rose crossed that line huh? You're aura's were blazing yesterday at lunch."

I kept my Guardian mask in place, not actually wanting to get into things with Adrian, but I also knew if I didn't say anything he would just keep baiting me.

"Rose and I don't want to deny our feelings anymore. That doesn't mean we can act on them. No matter how much I might want too. So it will be mostly aura's until graduation."

He smiled, obviously not buying my half-truth.

"I am glad you made it back to her. She was a mess without you."

I nodded, all humor gone.

"Thank you for staying with her in the infirmary, Rose told me, you looked after her."

"I'll always help her where I can. Just because I lost the battle for her heart, doesn't mean I don't care."

I had a real itch about Ivashkov, but even I couldn't deny he was a decent guy, at least when Rose was concerned. He could be crass and flashy and every bit the Royal he was, but he was a good person.

I was about to get into the car with his list in my hand when he stopped me.

"Dimitri, I am not sure what happened in the cave, but yesterday at lunch, I thought I saw something weird in your aura. And I am seeing it now. I don't really know what it is, it almost looks a bit like Rose's. It may be nothing, and your little banter with Rose blew past it, but just… I don't know, just keep your head about you. If you feel funny… go to the infirmary or something."

I nodded. Not really sure about what he said, but I thanked him anyway.

I was on the road a few minutes after that. I crossed the gates and I immediately started to get a headache. Maybe Alberta had been right. Maybe I wasn't fit for duty yet. Or maybe Ivashkov had been right and something was wrong with me.

I considered pulling over when my vision was clouded by some dark shadows, but after a few miles, I was feeling a bit better. Or at least was able to tolerate it a bit more.

I quickly got the supplies and decided I needed a break before making the two hours back. If I was still injured, I could use the rest before driving back. I went to a little quiet as. I was in the far end corner in an all but empty diner. It was early in the morning for them.

"You want some breakfast hun?" An older woman who looked like she had worked here since it opened fifty years ago asked me.

"I am actually coming off a night shift. Any chance I could get something more akin to dinner?"

She took me in and apparently judged I looked a bit tired. She smiled kindly.

"Sure, hun. I'll whip something up. Anything to drink while you wait."

"Coffee, thank you."

She had my coffee out in about five minutes and I was sipping the bitter liquid as I stared out the window. I let out a sigh of content. Coffee always did that to me.

"You did always love your coffee."

I nearly choked on my coffee and burned my throat as I saw someone sit across from me I never thought I see again.

"Careful there Dimka. That coffee is hot."

Ivan leaned forward a bit, he seemed to be smelling the coffee, having an almost wistful look on his face.

"This world is cruel you know. You can't taste anything, you can't touch anything, but you can smell and still hear things. So I can smell your coffee, but I am unable to do anything about it. I suppose it is better than complete sensory deprivation, but man, I would kill for a warm cup of joe.

"Ivan? What… What?"

I couldn't form an intelligent thought. Part because the headache had gotten worse again and partly because my best friend, my very dead best friend was sitting across from me.

"You seem confused Dimka? I thought you were familiar with the whole shadow-kissed thing."

I looked confused.

"I am not shadow-kissed Ivan. A spirit user has to bring you back to be shadow-kissed."

He crossed his arms and looked at me funny.

"Not quite. It is one of the ways, yes. But being shadow-kissed simply means that. Kissed by shadows. It is a side effect of dying and coming back. How you get back is really irrelevant. Although outside from spirit-induced resurrection, coming back from the dead is rare. Not that spirit is very common, but still."

"But that is ridiculous. I didn't… die." And then I realized that might not be right. Maybe I did die. Maybe I died in those caves. It must have been for just a second. Rose's scream had brought me back and I fought my way back to her, but I had actually died. I suppose that is what Adrian had seen. He had commented my aura had looked similar to Rose's.

"Yeah, sucks huh. Dying. At least you don't remember it. I do. It was painful and surprisingly cold. I didn't think I could get cold after living most my life in Siberia, but being drained will do that do you."

"Yeah, I remember that part."

"I am glad I can finally talk to you Dimka. It has been so long. I have watched you and the people I loved but they simply don't know I am there. It was hard watching my mother when I first died, but she seemed to be doing better now. Time passes for the living. It is honestly the only way I can still tell time. Here it is just… space and nothingness."

I tried to process this. I had died and was having a conversation with my dead best friend. I was trying to remember all the things Rose had said about ghosts but my mind was coming up blank. I had been trying so hard to find ways to explain her behavior in conventional terms that I hadn't actually stopped to listen to what she had to say. I did know Ivan being here, looking rather solid and having a conversation with me wasn't what Rose had experienced. Her interactions with Mason were a lot more fleeting and Mason had seemed to lack proper communication skills.

"What happened Ivan, after you died? I don't know much about ghosts but I know that mostly they don't hang around this long. Shouldn't you have moved on by now?"

His face contorted.

"I wish I could, Dimka. But I am stuck. It happens sometimes. I think it is the whole unfinished business thing. At first, it was hard being in this limbo world, but I adjusted."

"So what is your unfinished business here then?"

He stood up and threw his hands in the air. It was such an Ivan thing to do. If I had any doubt this was my dead friend, they were put to rest now. But there was also something very not-Ivan about the way his rage took over.

"My whole life was unfinished Dimka. They stole it from me in the prime of my life. I was just starting to live when they drained me like a common blood bag. My whole life and my potential in life reduced to simply being food. My unfinished business here is revenge, Dimitri."

I looked down towards my hands. I couldn't meet his eyes as I asked the next question, having dreaded the answer since the day he died almost a year ago.

"You want revenge on me? For letting you die?"

Ivan looked shocked at me and then sat back down in the seat across from me. His slightly unhinged expression a moment ago was replaced by something far more tender.

"No Dimka, I don't blame you. I do think had you been there, me and Guardian Mikhailov would have lived. Mikhailov was good, but you were better. The two Strigoi that attacked us were strong and it wouldn't have been an easy fight, but I know you would have been able to take them. But as much as you may have wanted to Dimitri, you couldn't have protected me all the time, you deserved a moment to yourself. You were off duty and I was protected. It wasn't your fault Dimka."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I think I had been holding it for almost a year. When Ivan had first died I had played every scenario in my head. If I hadn't left on that errand. If I had been there. If I had asked another guardian to take my place. If I had told Ivan to stay put and lock the doors until I got back. But he was right. No matter how good a Guardian I would have been, it is almost impossible to protect against every contingency and to be on guard twenty-four-seven.

"No, I want revenge on those that took my life away. I want those two Strigoi dead. I keep track of them from time to time. But all I am able to do in my ghost form is annoy them. I can't do any real damage. And although it is fun to let off some steam so now and then, I need them to pay, I need them to die."

I wondered how many other ghosts were out there being trapped like this, wanting revenge for their deaths but never able to get it. Do they wander the earth until someone kills the Strigoi that killed them?

"That is why I need your help Dimka. I need you to kill them for me."

I looked over at Ivan and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to help him, I did, but I couldn't just pack up my bags and go on a revenge mission. I would lose my job, among other things.

"I am sorry Ivan. I can't."

The look in his eyes changed. The blue in his eyes became darker and murkier. There were shadows across his cheeks and eyes and he looked every bit the ghost he was.

"You will do this for me. You have too! First, you abandoned me in life and now you would abandon me in death?"

I was pushed into the cushion at my back, the simple force of his dark energy pushing me back. He seemed to take in my startled state and sat back down. I could see him take a few breaths and his eyes and skin color turned back to normal. He ran his hand through his blond locks.

"I am so so sorry Dimitri. I didn't mean it like that. It is this place. It is getting to me. It seeps into you, corrupting you from the inside out. The longer I stay, the more bitter and angry I become. I know what it is I am asking off you. I know it would mean probably losing your job, but I literally have no one else to ask. You are the only one that can see me. Well other than your student right? From what I know, she is shadow-kissed too."

I nodded.

"I also know they were strong and I think you could survive this mission, whereas many would not. I know what I am asking is dangerous and you could lose your job, but I am asking anyway because I don't have a choice."

He was pleading now. He was desperate and judging by the way he had looked a minute ago, he was indeed running out of time.

"I don't care about my job Ivan. My job has always been to protect you. It is no different now. It is just, I don't know if I can leave…her."

Ivan raised his eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

"Her huh? You have got a special girl then. But I thought you were at the Academy full time. I haven't checked in in a while seeing it is warded anyway and I can't get in. Mostly saw stuff when you were on the go. So, is she a teacher, Guardian?"

I looked down at my hands, not really knowing how to answer that question. The blush on my face must have alerted him to something because he leaned forward and smiled Ivan's signature wicked smile.

"None of the above right. It's that girl. Your student!"

My only response was a small nod.

"Oh my God Dimka. Really? Your student? And here I thought I was the bad boy of the two of us."

He laughed hard and I was getting more and more red.

Luckily I was saved a bit when the older waitress brought in my dinner. She had indeed been able to get me something that resembled dinner and she had made it a good serving too. Humans weren't quite as bad as Moroi when it came to portion sizes, but they simply couldn't beat the metabolism of a Dhampir, but she had brought me a large plate, probably going off of my tall physique. I thanked her and she refilled my coffee before letting me eat my dinner. The bench where I was sitting was around the corner and there was music playing in the main section, so she couldn't see or hear me talking to thin air. Otherwise, she probably thought I was crazy.

After she left, Ivan looked at me again and I knew I wasn't going to like where this was going. But I preferred this playful Ivan over ghost Ivan any day.

"So are you two together then?"

"Yes."

"Like _together_ together?"

"Yes."

"Is she even eighteen?"

"She turned eighteen a few days ago."

He laughed again.

"Jezus Dimka. You have it bad. Sleeping with your underage student. But from what I have seen from her she is really something."

My face lit up with a wondrous smile as I thought of Rose.

"Yes, she is."

Ivan became serious again.

"I hate to ask this off you Dimka. I can see you are happy. You deserve to be happy. But I am begging you to help me. I will start tracking them again and hopefully, it won't take too long. A few weeks away from her won't hurt you. You have your whole to spend with her. Please, Dimitri."

He was right. I did have my whole life to spend with Rose, other than the fact I might die on this mission, but I was determined not to let that happen. And maybe it was for the best. I don't think I could have stayed away from her for a few more months until graduation. I had some vacation time owing seeing as I hadn't taken any vacation since Ivan died and had been very reluctant to even take that day off to do some errands, so hopefully, I could get a few weeks off and that would be enough. I now realized how Rose must feel when she is torn between Lissa and me. The choice was impossible.

"Alright. I'll help you Ivan."

The headache from Ivan didn't subside until I was across the ward line. I had gotten a bit used to the constant pressure but the relief was instantaneous as I crossed the ward line.

I dropped off the supplies and started to go towards administration to check on the leave I was owed and how I was going to do this. For everyone else, I could spin this as a little vacation after the attack. Everyone would understand I wanted to spend some time with my family in Russia or something. I knew I would raise some suspicion with Alberta, but she couldn't deny me leave. It was Rose I was worried about. And I knew I had to tell her the truth about what I would be doing. She was probably the only one that would understand.

I got back to my room and started to pack my meager belongings. It was depressing how little time it took to pack it all up. I would leave some stuff. After all, I was hoping I would be coming back here. But I was packing for a mission where I didn't know the end result or the end date of.

I grabbed the walky-talky and turned it on, knowing Rose would still be up but probably in her room studying. It was an hour after dinner. She must have heard I turned on my end.

"Hey Comrade, Did you have a nice trip?"

"It was… interesting. Can you sneak out and meet me at the cabin?"

She was laughing.

"Oh Comrade how I have corrupted you. You are asking me to break to rules for a secret rendez-vous in the woods? Naughty."

I smiled. I wasn't thinking anything naughty. But I would leave as soon as the papers cleared and I had to say goodbye.

"Yes, Rose I am asking."

I could almost see her face contort in concern as my voice held seriousness instead of the playfulness she was expecting.

"Be there in ten."

I turned off the walky talky and walked towards the cabin. True to her word, Rose was there moments later. How she got past the door matron, I didn't know and I don't think I want to know.

I opened the door and gestured for her to come inside.

"What is going on Comrade, you are scaring me a little."

"Sit down Rose. We need to talk."

She sat down and I sat next to her on the bed. The bed we had made love in only a week or so ago. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I saw someone today, someone I never thought I would see again and he asked me for help. I saw Ivan, Rose. I saw his ghost."

She looked confused for a moment and then realization hit her like it had hit me.

"The caves, you died. But there wasn't a spirit user there, was there?"

I shook my head.

"Ivan explained that being shadow-kissed isn't completely dependent on a spirit-user. It just means you have died and came back, but are still somewhat connected to the world of the dead."

I saw her eyes well up with tears, no doubt having flashbacks to when she thought I was indeed dead. But she kept a brave face even if the tears were threatening to spill.

"He has been in limbo for a year and it is getting to him. He asked me to help him cross over."

"What does that mean, what do you have to do?"

I subconsciously squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"He is stuck here because he has unfinished business. He needs my help to resolve it."

"Oh just spit it out Dimitri, what did he ask you to do?"

I looked down at our joined hands, then back at her. She wasn't going to like this.

"He wants revenge. He wants me to kill the two Strigoi that killed him."

Rose's eyes practically bugged out of her head. She let go of my hands and stood up. She was pacing the room.

"You told him no, right. Dimitri, you can't go. You will lose your job! You can't leave me."

I felt torn. I didn't want to leave Rose. I didn't. But I had no choice.

"I have to go, Roza. I have to do this for him. You didn't see him. He is suffering. I can't leave him like this. I am the only one that can help him. I have some leave owing and I will use that to do this. Hopefully, I will be long back before I run out of vacation days."

She threw up her hands in the air, much like Ivan had done.

"This isn't just about your job Dimitri, what if you die! You are talking about actively hunting Strigoi. And you just want me to be okay with this?"

I stood up and pulled her towards me.

"I will be okay. Ivan will help me. But I need to do this Rose. Wouldn't you do the same for Lissa?"

She cast her eyes downwards and in that moment I knew I had her. She would.

"When will you leave?"

"As soon as possible. Hopefully, I will be back before you know it."

Something crossed her eyes that I couldn't quite understand. Then she leaned and kissed me. It was sweet and gentle. She pulled away much too soon and started to head towards the door.

"I will see you soon then."

And with that, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RPOV

The plan was forming in my head as I was walking back towards the dorms.

Dimitri was right. I would have done the same if it was Lissa, so I didn't blame him for leaving me. I understood the difficulty of balancing your best friend and your lover all too well. I was being torn between them right now. But I couldn't stay here knowing what Dimitri was doing and that he might not come back. It would drive me crazy. He couldn't ask that of me. And honestly me letting him go like that without a fight, he should have known better.

I knew the consequences of my actions. I didn't have leave owing like Dimitri did. Although there was an Easter break only a few weeks away. So at least I won't be missing those days of school. But I knew that If I left, I wouldn't graduate, I won't be Lissa's Guardian. I know she probably won't forgive me for it. But I had to go. And strangely when I made the decision to put Dimitri first I had felt relieved. I had thought I would feel guilt towards Lissa. I was abandoning my life-long friend to go with my boyfriend who I had technically been together with for only two weeks.

It almost sounded like a Cosmo story. Friends break up over boyfriend. But I didn't feel bad about my choice. Because for the first time in my life it was _my_ choice.

Besides Lissa might be angry but she would be safe. She didn't need me right now. Dimitri did. I could be what is standing between him and death. Here I was only standing between Lissa and boredom. The choice was easily made. I hoped I would be able to be around Lissa in the future even if I couldn't be her Guardian. But that was if I survived and if Lissa would forgive me for leaving her.

Those were a lot of ifs.

I went to my dorm room and packed a bag of clothes. I knew when Dimitri had said 'as soon as possible' he meant he had his bag packed already and was hours if not minutes away from departing. I had to move fast.

I had seen the papers in the library a thousand times. I had considered them a few times when things were bad over the years, but had never been able to use them for a simple reason. I had needed my mother's permission and there was no way in hell that I was going to get it. But I had been eighteen for a few days and I didn't need her signature anymore.

I picked up the paperwork, filled it out and went to the registry office. I placed the filled-out paper in front of the secretary and she just stared at it in shock. I knew she was about to ask for Kirova when Stan walked passed. She immediately grabbed him and showed him the paper. He scanned the form and raised an eyebrow.

"He isn't going on a vacation is he?" Stan asked, knowing full well that Dimitri asking for vacation time and me handing in withdrawal-from-school papers couldn't be a coincidence.

I only nodded. Not wanting or being able to elaborate.

"Stamp the form, Linda."

He handed the form to the secretary and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down something. He handed the paper to me.

"If you can help it Hathaway, come back when you are finished. I don't want to bury another student."

I nodded and walked out the building looking down at the piece of paper. It held a license plate number. It was probably from a guardian vehicle in the garage and I realized this must have been the car that Dimitri had been allocated when he asked for leave. Thanks Stan, you just made my job a whole lot easier.

I had two more stops. One I was done within a minute, the other I was dreading.

I knocked on Lissa's room and she opened almost immediately. My bag was flung over my shoulder and she was taking me in.

"Not you too."

I looked confused.

"They informed me Guardian Belikov was taking a leave of absence to visit his family, as his formal charge I had to sign off on it. But you are going with him?"

I nodded.

"He isn't going to visit his family Liss, He is doing something brave and dangerous and I have to go with him. I have to do this."

"No," she said firmly. "You don't have to. Leaving now would mean you won't graduate. You could even die, if it is really dangerous."

I shook my head. "I have to do this. I won't let him do this alone."

"Even if it means leaving me?"

My heart broke. I knew how Dimitri must have felt saying yes to Ivan while considering leaving me behind, because I was facing the same choice here. I never wanted to choose between them, but I had made the choice anyway.

"I have to do this," I said yet again. "I'm sorry."

But I knew Lissa wouldn't let it go so easily.

"You're supposed to be my guardian and go with me to college," she argued. "You're shadow-kissed. We're supposed to be together. If you leave me ..."

Nothing would happen to her. She would be fine. Dimitri, on the other hand, might die if I didn't go with him.

"If I leave you, they'll get you another guardian. Two of them. You're the last Dragomir. They'll keep you safe."

"But they won't be you, Rose," she said. Those luminous green eyes held mine, and the anger in me cooled. She was so beautiful, so sweet... and she seemed so reasonable. She was right. I owed it to her. I needed to -

"Stop it!" I yelled, turning away. She'd been using her magic. "Do not use compulsion on me. You're my friend. Friends don't use their powers on each other."

"Friends don't abandon each other either," she snapped back. "If you were my friend, you wouldn't do it."

Funny. It was that exact sentiment why Dimitri was leaving in the first place. I spun back toward her, careful not to look too closely into her eyes, in case she tried compulsion on me again. I had tried being reasonable. I was willing to explain, but she wouldn't let me. She didn't understand I couldn't leave him right now.

"It's not about you, okay? This time, it's about me. Not you. All my life, Lissa ... all my life, it's been the same. They come first. I've lived my life for you. I've trained to be your shadow, but you know what? I want to come first. I need to take care of myself for once. I'm tired of looking out for everyone else and having to put aside what I want. Dimitri and I did that, and look what almost happened. I owe it to him to do this, I need to be with him while he does this. I'm sorry if it hurts you, but it's my choice!"

"You love him more than me," she said in a small voice, sounding very young.

"He needs me right now," I responded.

"I need you. Rose. "Please, Rose. Please don't leave me." She pleaded one more time.

"I'm sorry," I said. There were no other words to offer up. "I'm sorry." And left her room.

I moved towards the garage, my bag slung across my shoulder. I made it without being spotted. I was looking around trying to find the car Stan had indicated. I was almost dreading I had missed Dimitri when I saw the car in the far right corner. I walked over towards it, hoping it would be open. There was no reason for it to be locked here in the garage and I was counting on it being unlocked, but maybe it was standard protocol to lock all the cars.

I tried the lever of the trunk and was glad to see it did open. I knew I still had some convincing to do with Dimitri, and I knew he was more likely to be convinced when we were a few hours away from the academy then when we were still here. So I hoped in the trunk. It was a large SUV so it wasn't too cramped. I just hoped Dimitri would put his bag in the backseat or maybe next to him and he wouldn't open the trunk.

It took another ten minutes of me sitting there when I heard voices approaching the car. It was Stan and Dimitri.

"Good luck seeing your family, they must have been worried when news got out that the academy had been attacked."

There was a mumbled yeah coming from Dimitri. I actually doubted his family knew about the attack. And Stan was certainly aware Dimitri was leaving for different reasons.

"Oh and just put the bag in the backseat. The trunk jams sometimes. That is why you can take it to the airport, nobody wants it really."

If I do come back to the Academy, I am going to kiss Stan for helping me.

"Thanks, Stan. You'll look after her a bit for me, won't you? She does tend to get herself into trouble."

Stan chuckled.

"I am sure I can be of some assistance to her."

Dimitri then opened the passenger door and put his bag in. He took the driver's seat and started the engine. I took a deep breath as I once again left the academy hiding in the back of a car. Except this time I was alone. Lissa wouldn't be with me, and for the first time in my life I was okay with that.

He stopped momentarily at the gate, speaking to the Guardian on duty. They exchanged some pleasantries before Dimitri hit the gas again and took off.

The moment we crossed the wards I felt the pressure behind my eyes and I groaned. I had been getting better in that respect thanks to Mason's frequent visits, but it still shocked me for a moment before I got it under control. Luckily my own groan was muffled by Dimitri's groan. I nearly laughed. He really was shadow-kissed too.

Somehow that made me feel a little better. I hated that he had died. I was still reeling from that fact, but what I could do and what I can see is something so other worldly and strange that I was also grateful at least Dimitri was able to understand me.

We drove for about an hour before I heard him talking to someone. The voice didn't really sound familiar and he hadn't stopped to pick somebody up, so I could only assume this was Ivan.

It was strange. I could hear him perfectly. They were speaking in Russian, so I had no idea what they were saying, but his voice wasn't any different than if he would have been here in the flesh. Mason had been very different. All the ghosts I had seen had been very different. It showed just how long Ivan had been here and how much he had learned.

They talked for about half an hour and I even heard Dimitri laugh before Ivan switched to English.

"Oh and Dimka. You might want to check the trunk."

DPOV

I stopped on the side of the road. Ivan had an amused expression on his face. Stan had said that the trunk was broken, so I didn't think there would be anything in it. To my surprise it wasn't empty when I opened the trunk.

I was first shocked then my frown appeared and I was angry. It didn't help that Rose was smiling at me a little nervously.

I let her get out of the confines of the trunk. She stretched and took her sweet time not saying anything. Eventually, I couldn't take her stretching and silence anymore.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I am going with you."

"No." There would be no debate. She couldn't come with me. "You have school." I reasoned.

But she shook her head.

"No, I don't. I dropped out."

It took me a little while to comprehend her words, in part because she used popular colloquium and part because I didn't think she would be that stupid.

"You did what? You can't do that!"

"Of course I can. That is why they have withdrawal papers in the first place. I am eighteen now, so I don't need anyone's permission… I can't just sit there and let you do this alone, Dimitri, so I am going with you."

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Rose, I will not let you give up your entire life and put yourself in danger."

She put her hands on her hips in a typical Rose like fashion. She sat her jaw and I knew I was in for a fight.

"But you expect me to just sit back while you do the same? I am not losing you again Dimitri, and I will not sit behind the safety of the wards waiting for the call that you won't be coming back. Don't ask that of me. And you promised. You promised nothing would keep us apart."

The tears were running down her face and I could tell she was still very scared of losing me. I understood it. My heart was breaking for her, but coming with me would ruin her changes of graduation. And I couldn't allow that.

She closed the gap between us and placed her hands on my chest. She leaned her head against my chest.

"Please Comrade, don't make me sit still while you risk your life. I won't survive it if you died. You know I can help, you know that if I am with you, your chances of survival go up. And if we have to die, let us at least die together."

I didn't want to leave her, and she was right, she would be an asset on this mission. And if she had graduated and had leaving owing like I did, I probably would have taken her, but going now would ruin her career. I couldn't do that do her, no matter how much she was hurting, I was doing what was best for her. I think she saw my resolve because she pulled back and I didn't see the fragile girl that was begging her boyfriend not to leave her, I saw the strong warrior she was and that look in her eyes scared me.

"Besides, if you won't take you, I'll just follow you."

I raised my eyebrows and challenged that notion.

"Really, and how would you do that?"

She shrugged.

"I can see Ivan too. He will tell me where he is directing you and I will simply follow."

I looked over to Ivan, hoping he would squash that notion right now. But of course, he only made it worse.

"Sorry Dimka. I kind of want to get into the good graces of my best friends girl. Besides, I like her. I think she can help."

I glared at Ivan and he raised his hands. He wasn't helping at all. Rose was as stubborn as a mule and I don't need Ivan to enable her. So I moved on to my second point of convincing her.

"It is one thing to know where I am going. It is another to actually get there. If I leave you here on the side of the road, how are you going to pay for the ride?"

I thought I had her there. Rose didn't have any funds of her own. But the smile that made its way across her face didn't reassure me at all. She had thought of this and she had come up with a solution.

She picked something from her back-pocket and handed it to me. It was a Platinum credit card and I couldn't help but shake my head and smile a little as I read the name printed in gold letters across the card. _Adrian Ivashkov_.

"Where did you get this?"

Her smile got wider.

"I swiped it from him before I left. He was asleep and it was actually quite easy."

Easy? Easy to break into guest housing where a Royal Moroi was staying. The nephew of the queen. Next to the Moroi dorm it was the most heavily guarded compound on campus, despite the wards. And yet Rose has slipped in, entered Adrian's room and stole his credit card and it had been easy? Sometimes I forget that some of the accusation made against Rose, like her delinquent behavior were actually grounded.

My throbbing headache was getting worse and it had nothing to do with my newly discovered shadow-kissed abilities.

I sighed deeply looked to the sky to ask God to give me strength and uttered the words I knew would change our lives forever. How can somebody I love so much, make me want to pull my hair out.

"Just get in the fucking car Rose."

She had the good measure to keep her gloating to a minimum and kissed my cheek as she made her way towards the passenger's seat. She passed Ivan as she did it and gave him a dazzling smile. Ivan simply laughed. I swear, if he had been corporeal they would have high-fived.

"So where are we off too?"

"Russia."

So the piece with Lissa is taken almost word for word from the book. I don't own Vampire Academy and all rights belong to Richelle Mead.

Thanks everyone for your support


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

DPOV

We drove the few hours to the airport.

"Did you officially withdraw? You didn't run away?" I asked Rose.

If she followed the proper channels, if we were quick, I might be able to get her back in.

"I did. I am done running away. I made a conscious choice to put you first, to put us first."

I smiled. I liked the sound of 'us' very much.

"Did you tell anyone? Other than the secretary?"

She nodded, not meeting my eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down. It was very different Rose than a few minutes away.

"I told Lissa."

Judging by her change in behavior that conversation didn't go very well.

"She didn't understand at all. She told me I was abandoning her… she then tried to compel me to stay. I fought it, but the fact that she even tried."

She shook her head and blinked away a few tears.

"She wouldn't even let me explain."

I grabbed her hand. I didn't look her way, because I had to look onto the road. But I squeezed tightly, telling her I was there.

When we arrived at the airport I booked us two tickets to Omsk. At least Rose had thought about this long enough to bring her passport. I was waiting on a bench near the gate while she used the bathroom.

"She really got you by the balls doesn't she?"

Ivan was sitting next to me with a wicked smile on his face.

"I always thought you needed a girl that can handle you. The girls you dated before just didn't cut it. But Rose, she can give as good as she gets. You can be so stubborn, yet she talked you into this."

I didn't know what to say. Ivan was right. Although I have always shown the women I have been with the greatest respect, none were so well matched as Rose and I. It was infuriating, but also liberating.

"And I know I feel better with her by your side. I feel guilty enough as it is. If you trained her, I know she will be good."

I leaned forward, my elbows resting on my knees.

"I feel a little selfish. Because I agree. I am happy she came, she is a good fighter and I could really use her skill, but it also means that her being with me and helping me with this means the end of her career and possibly her life."

"I can't do anything about the former. But I am determined to make the latter not come true. For both of you."

"So am I, Ivan, so am I."

"You really love her, don't you? I have never seen you like this."

I smiled as I thought of her.

"She is the one."

"So how did the ever stoic Guardian Belikov end up with his seventeen-year-old student?" Ivan asked.

"She is eighteen," I responded defensively. I know she was seventeen when we met, but honestly I never really saw her age, I just saw her. And I don't like people reminding me as if my love for her is something appalling.

"And how long has she been eighteen?" He raised his eyebrow.

I sighed deeply. "A few days."

He chuckled a little. "And nothing happened obviously before that, of course."

I didn't like his tone one bit. He knew we had been together when I told him at the diner, and Rose and I moved together differently since we had been intimate. To us it had been a floodgate, once it opened and we admitted to ourselves we loved each other, there was no going back, and it showed.

"Once, Ivan, only once… well twice for her." I said in an oddly proud voice. "And one sex associated interaction, but it was on her birthday, so she was eighteen at the time."

Ivan raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey Dimka, your business is your own, I just haven't seen you with anyone like that. I was just curious how it came to be."

I took a deep breath.

"You remember the reports about the Dragomir Princess missing don't you?"

"yeah, it was all over the news at some point."

"After you…died, I got reassigned to her, with my first task actually finding her. She and Rose had left the academy and went into the human world."

A few people were staring at me as I was talking to Ivan and I wondered why when I realized they couldn't see him. It was so strange, the way he was sitting next to me, talking, it felt so familiar I had to remind myself he was dead and only I could see him. So I pulled out an earplug and pretended I was on the phone with someone.

"I had her record and it was long. She was a trouble maker and her record reflected her delinquent behavior. Almost every teacher I talked to had written her off and thought they ran away from school because Rose had destroyed personal property before leaving. They all assumed the Princess had left with Rose and not the other way around. But even then, even if her record was overwhelming, I had an inkling there was more to Rose. After all, she was fifteen and had taken the Princess into the human world and had been able to stay hidden for almost two years. That showed a level of intelligence and good guardian instincts."

"When I found her she was determined to protect Lissa no matter what. She was outnumbered by over ten guardians and she was still willing to fight us to protect Lissa, to protect her charge. I talked a little to her on the plane ride back to the academy and realized she already was a Guardian. She would do anything to protect Lissa. When they were planning to expel her, I stepped in and put in a good word and I ended up being in charge of training her. And the more time I spend the more I got to see of Rose and the more I fell in love."

"Telling our story are we?"

Rose stood in front of me smiling at me as I recounted how we met.

"Did you leave out the part where I tried to attack you or call you 'cheap foreign labor'."

I shook my head as Ivan started to laugh.

"I didn't tell him that part, no."

"Oh, how I wish I had been a fly on that wall. Too bad the wards were in the way." Ivan said.

Rose sat down next to me.

"The wards were weakened for a few weeks, were you able to see us then?"

I could tell she was curious, but having missed our earlier conversation of just how physical Rose and I had become, I also knew Rose was asking to make sure we didn't have a peeping Tom hovering over our first time.

"I kept track of Dimka from time to time, but when he was behind wards I knew I couldn't see him anyway, so I didn't check in as much. I only realized the wards had weakened a few hours before the attack, and it would have taken a lot of energy to stay visible within the school ground unless the wards were completely down. I was already conscious of how much me staying in this world was costing me, so I didn't step inside the academy. I did end up annoying a few Strigoi when the wards were broken and they attacked. I can't physically harm them and they don't see me the way you do, but being dead too, it means I can interact with them. I am like an annoying bee around their head. I can't do any damage, but it does distract them. And sometimes it is just nice to annoy them."

RPOV

After many hours of flight, two stopovers and a drive, we finally made it to Omsk and were checking into a hotel. Even though I was tired as hell and flights aren't exactly comfortable, I loved the fact I could snuggle with Dimitri in public and hold his hand. It was such a new experience.

We were now standing in a lobby of a nice hotel, not five star nice, but still pretty good. I had no money to speak off and I doubt Dimitri would want to use Adrian's money, so I wondered how he was affording all of this.

But Dimitri seemed unperturbed when he handed the clerk a credit card.

"How are you affording all of this Comrade? I don't mind staying in a place a bit cheaper. I know you didn't count on paying my share too."

"It's alright Roza. I have some money. It isn't a lot but it will be enough for a while."

I looked down at the credit card and saw his name wasn't on the credit card, as a matter of fact, there wasn't a name on it at all. And I noticed when he signed the room he didn't use Belikov.

"So you don't need Adrian's stolen credit card, because you are already using someone else's?" I asked pointing at the blank card.

He smiled and took me in the elevator up to our room.

"No Roza. The card is mine. I have had an anonymous account for years. I have been putting money away on it since I was fifteen and had my first summer job. In case my father came back and I needed to take my family somewhere safe and hidden. When I became a Guardian I made sure the account was untraceable. It doesn't have a fortune on it, but enough to start a new life for my family had it been necessary. I doubt I will be needing it anymore for that capacity so I thought this was the easiest to tap into. It will keep us off the radar once we start hunting. Strigoi aren't stupid and we have both made a name for ourselves, so I wouldn't put it past them to try and find us through a financial trail. The hotel isn't warded so you can't be too careful."

I shouldn't have been surprised. Dimitri had a contingency plan for everything.

"I suppose that could come in handy, at least it will keep my mother from tracking you down and shooting your nuts off for letting me come with you."

He smiled a little but I could tell he was a little scared of my mother. Although she technically couldn't stop us now that I was eighteen, I doubt she was happy I was running off with my seven-year older mentor, dropping out of school and hunting Strigoi.

We stepped out of the elevator and he swiped the key to a room on the far end of the hallway. It was a nice room or actually suite, with a separate living area, a small kitchenette and a bedroom on the side. I couldn't see the bathroom but assumed it was attached to the bedroom.

"This hotel also support some long term arrangements. I thought if we were here for a while it would be nice to have a bit more space and somewhere to cook… Also, the sofa has a fold out bed, if you aren't comfortable with me sleeping in the same bed."

Dimitri whispered the last part, not sure how the sleeping arrangements would be. I thought it was cute he didn't assume anything. After all, we had become lovers a week and a half ago, had done it one time and now we would basically be living together. But I had made my commitment to Dimitri the moment I decided to go with him.

I went and stood a little closer to Dimitri and gently brushed my lips across his.

"I think the bed will serve quite nicely. I was looking forward to waking up next to you. The walky-talky was a poor substitute."

Dimitri tried very hard not to smile but I could see he was failing. He grabbed my hand and moved towards the bedroom.

"Well come on then, we should try it out."

My heart was in my throat with excitement and a bit of apprehension. Although I was looking forward to exploring a more mature relationship with Dimitri, I hadn't meant right this instant.

"We should sleep now, and escape the worst of the jetlag, I want us to be on a Moroi timetable seeing as we will be mostly hunting at night. I thought if we sleep now, we can go exploring tonight and get a lay of the land."

Oh thank God he actually wanted to sleep. Not that I wouldn't want to be with him, but after being up for the past thirty-six hours and traveling halfway across the world, not to mention leaving everything I have known behind, I was a exhausted and didn't think I could enjoy our second time as much as I might want too.

We stripped our clothes off and put on some pajamas on. Dimitri only wore pajama bottoms but at least his were covering his entire legs. My pajamas were a tight tank top with short shorts. He raised an eyebrow at my ensemble but didn't say anything.

We climbed into bed and he pulled me closer towards him. My head was resting on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. Immediately I felt at ease and I knew this would be my preferred sleeping position from now on.

It didn't take long for either of us to fall asleep. I suppose Dimitri had been up just as long as I was, probably longer and even he couldn't fend off sleep forever.

I was momentarily confused when I found myself in the guest quarters of St. Vladimir, but when I saw who was sitting on the couch opposite me I knew where I was. I was in a spirit dream.

"Well hello little Dhampir. Glad to see you are still alive, people were worried."

I sat down on the couch and made myself comfortable. Adrian didn't look angry, but I could tell he had a lot of questions and was a little hurt I hadn't let him know I was leaving.

"I withdrew from the academy, so it isn't like I went missing."

"Why? Why did you leave? Or actually, I know why you left, you followed Belikov, but why did he leave?"

Where Lissa had been full of judgment about this, Adrian seemed more curious than anything. I took a big breath. I know Dimitri didn't want anybody to know what we were doing. People should believe he was visiting his family after a shocking event that nearly cost him his life. But I think Adrian would understand.

"He has a debt to repay to an old friend and I thought he could use my help."

"He left everything behind, left _you_ behind for an old friend?"

"It is Ivan Zeklos."

Adrian looked at me a little confused.

"I thought he died about a year ago."

I nodded.

"He did. Ivan was killed in a Strigoi attack when Dimitri was off duty. It was always hard for Dimitri to come to terms with this. But now Ivan has contacted him and asked him to avenge him. It is the only way his spirit can find peace."

Now Adrian seemed completely lost.

"You saw Ivan and he had a message for Dimitri?"

When I shook my head, Adrian's face fell, probably knowing where this was going.

I tried very hard not to cry as I told Adrian.

"Dimitri died in the caves Adrian, only for a moment and he got back on his own, but he died. I thought shadow-kissed was only reserved for resurrection by a spirit user. But apparently anyone coming back from the dead still has ties to that world. As if even a moment in that place taints your soul."

Adrian looked pensive for a moment, even going as far as to stroke his chin.

"It would explain his aura. I did think it looked more similar to yours since he came back from the caves."

"In a way it is nice being connected to him like that. Having come back from the dead, certainly is a big deal and has consequences. I wish he hadn't, but I am glad I can share this with him."

"So where are you now? What are you two going to do?"

I shrugged. I knew Dimitri had a plan of some sort, but we hadn't discussed it.

"Ivan kept track of his killers and gave us a general location. We flew to Russia and now we will try to track them. Once we find and kill them, Ivan should be able to find peace. I am not sure how long it will take."

"Are you coming back after you succeed?"

I looked down at my hands at Adrian's question. I wish I knew.

"Depends if there is something to come back too. I dropped out of school, so I won't be a Guardian anymore and Lissa tried to compel me to stay and was horrible to me. I know she was upset, but she wouldn't even let me explain!"

Adrian's scrunched up his nose.

"I know, she has been pretty unbearable this last day. I tried to convince her you had a good reason and you wouldn't just leave her, but she was having none of it. I think she feels betrayed, but I also think there is some darkness that is probably affecting her too."

I threw up my hands in the air.

"Don't defend her Adrian. Darkness or not, she tried to COMPELL me and wasn't even sorry about it. She didn't even try to understand my side. She was just going on and on about how this was ruining _her_ life. I am sick of doing everything her way. Dimitri needs me right now. He has a loyalty to his friend that I thought Lissa would have understood. But if it isn't about Lissa, it isn't important."

Adrian chuckled a little bit at my outrage.

"No please, little Dhampir, don't hold back, tell me what you are really feeling." He said sarcastically. "I know she can take you for granted sometimes and she can be… well Royal, but she is your best friend and has been for years. I am sure you two will work it out."

I hoped he was right. But I knew Lissa could hold a grudge and to be honest, so could I. I know she felt like I had chosen Dimitri over her, but in reality I had chosen me. Dimitri was out here alone on a very dangerous mission and he needed my help. Lissa was safe behind wards and had a ton of protection. Right now she didn't need me.

"I hope so Adrian, I really do."

"Sooo… any idea where my credit card is?"

I woke up without having to answer his question, but by the slightly amused expression on his face, I think he already had an inkling where it might be. I kept it in case of an emergency, but Dimitri was right. It was probably easy to trace, certainly if Adrian would report it stolen, but I doubt he would. He had money to burn, so I doubted he minded if I tapped into it a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

It has come to my attention that someone has stolen one of my stories, translated into Spanish and published it on wattpad. Thank you so much for letting me know, asideilogica21 and CARLET 77. Loyal readers like you are what keeps us writers going. The situation has been resolved and I seeing it as a compliment that somebody would want to translate my stories even if they are stolen. We have a saying in dutch, better steal it right than make it poorly. I suppose she/he was just following that principle.

And I am sorry if my updating schedule isn't as busy as my other stories or that sometimes I take a long time reply. It isn't that I don't appreciate you all, I do very much. Life is just crazy and I am glad I have pre-written this story like all my others otherwise it definitely wouldn't get finished.

Thanks, everyone for your support in following me or my stories and reviewing.

And now what people have been waiting for...

Chapter 9

RPOV

"Good morning Roza, or well afternoon. Sleep well?"

I snuggled against him as I nodded. Even though Adrian visited me, I did feel refreshed.

"So what is the plan?" I asked as I pulled back a little to watch him.

It was nice seeing Dimitri like this. His hair was out and in contrast to the other times I slept beside him the last few days, he didn't look like he was about to keel over. The wound on his neck had scarred a little, but wasn't too bad thanks to Lissa's healing.

"I thought we would freshen up, and hit the clubs tonight. Strigoi tend to have business arrangements with the local human club owners, especially the shady ones. In exchange for not killing them, they let them hunt their ground and often share in the profit. It will be easiest to start there and see who knows who. We have two names from Ivan, so we have a place to start."

I was a little disappointed. As plans went it was a good one and I was looking forward to a bit of clubbing even if it was business, but sleeping beside him, my body pressed against his and being in a hotel room with nobody to bother us, I was kind of hoping the first thing on the agenda had been something else. Being this close to him, it did things to me.

But Dimitri was being ever the gentleman and not assuming I wanted to jump into a sexual relationship with him. He was letting me take the lead, and guide us at a pace I was comfortable with. So I did just that.

I got up from the bed and stretched. I might have pushed my chest out a little bit more than necessary.

"I think I am going to take a shower now, I feel all icky from the plane."

I was stripping off my pajamas and moving towards the bathroom.

When Dimitri didn't make a move I turned around and looked at him.

"Comrade, do you think you can help me? The shampoo and shower-gel bottles are no doubt in Russian and I won't be able to read them?"

I made sure Dimitri understood the undertone of my request and it was kind of funny how fast he was able to get to me and the bathroom.

He turned on the water and stripped himself of his clothing. I also took of my panties and bra, but found it a little awkward. The last time we had sex, we had been in a frenzy and clothes just came off, we were so wrapped up in our own world there hadn't been time to be embarrassed.

Dimitri turned on the shower and when he decided it had a nice temperature he extended his hand towards me, inviting me in. The moment my hand touched his all my worries were gone and it was just him and me.

He pulled me close under the steady stream and let the water engulf us. It was a nice big rain shower, so there was plenty of room. He was running his hands through my hair getting most of it out of my face.

He turned around to pick up a hotel provided bottle. We would have to buy our own, my hair didn't do so well with a generic brand, but for now, it would do the job.

"This one is shampoo." He instructed.

He put a dollop on his hand and started to run it through my hair. I turned around the give him better access. His hands running through my hair felt amazing.

He rinsed the shampoo and grabbed the next bottle.

"And this one is conditioner. It says here, I need to massage it in and that you need to leave it for a minute."

He massaged my scalp and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me at his gentle but firm fingers.

"And while that sits, I will use this one. It says shower-gel. It is meant to be lavishly distributed over your entire body."

He put a bit of the gel in his hands and started to rub it over my body. He massaged my shoulder, he stroked my arms all the while smearing the gel over my skin. He traveled lower and was rubbing gel up and down my stomach, occasionally touching the underside of my breast.

"That is dirty too Comrade, you don't want to miss a spot."

He chuckled but obeyed and traveled higher towards my breasts. Now that I had given him permission he was using the excuse of cleaning to fondle my breasts as he kissed my shoulders and neck. I could feel him getting hard behind me as he pressed his growing manhood towards my backside.

He pulled back a little and took a fresh bit of gel to do my ass and legs. He turned me around as he started at my feet and moved higher and higher up my legs. He was looking up at me as he brushed my most intimate area and smiled as I gasped and moaned.

He washed the inside of my thighs, kneeding them a little and teasing me so close to where I wanted him to touch me. He stood up and washed his own hair and body as I was rinsing off.

The moment we were both clean we attacked each other. My arms were wrapped around his neck and he had his hands on my hips, pushing me against the wall. He was devouring my mouth, battling with my tongue and nipping at my lip. There were small grunts and groans emanating from both of us. He ran his hand up and down my body, to the side, to my breasts, and sometimes a little lower. I was exploring his back and butt as he was pressed against me.

He lifted me up and his cock is dangerously close to my entrance and I feel the slight rocking of his hips against mine.

"I want you so much Roza."

I only gave an affirmative sound saying I wanted him just as bad. If only he would move his cock a few inches higher all would be right with the world.

But instead he put me down and turned off the shower.

"In bed now, he ordered."

I grabbed a towel from the rack and did a surprisingly efficient job drying myself in the few feet and three seconds it took for us to move to the bed.

He practically threw me on the bed and himself on top of me as he started to assault my breast and neck. He lined himself up and he brought his cock home in only a few strokes.

Bending my leg slightly at the knee, he started to move inside of me. I was moving with him. It felt different from the last time. Last time it was wonderful and new, but also desperate and emotional. We had simply wanted to connect so badly. This time it was a different kind of desperate and it showed in our pace and our frantic movements.

I moved us so I was sitting on top, wanting to try my own rhythm and pace. I couldn't buck my hips as fast as Dimitri in this position, but it was a different angle and I enjoyed it immensely.

He had his arm wrapped around my hips, helping me up and down in a steady rhythm. He was kissing my shoulders and neck moving up to my lips. He claimed my lips as his own as he was grunting underneath me. We both moved harder to the finish line. I was so close. I had to let go of his lips because the noises simply wouldn't stay inside my body.

Judging by the heavy panting Dimitri was doing he was having a similar problem. I threw my head back as I felt the start of my orgasm and Dimitri was kissing my neck and biting and sucking it slightly. I started to shake and convulse as the orgasm overtook my body. I called his name as I clamped myself around his member and felt him release inside of me. He was stifling his own release by burying his face in my neck and hair.

We slowly rode out the pleasure together and when we were able to breathe again we started to gently kiss. After a few moments I moved off of him and we laid back down on the bed.

I laid spend next to him.

"That was…" I tried to say, but I couldn't find the appropriate word here.

"Yeah." He reciprocated.

"So? Clubbing?"

He sat up in bed and picked up a tourist map from the side table. I also sat up bringing the sheets with me to protect my modesty a tiny bit.

Dimitri opened the map and started to point to certain areas on the map.

"We are here, in this district, it is one of the nicer parts of town. The clubs we are going to tonight will be here." He said pointing to an area a bit farther away from where we were.

"We will take a cab here, because I have to pick something up and then we can walk to that district and start working. I will be questioning some club owners and I need you to be my cover. Also I need you to dress a little…"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was getting at.

"Like a whore?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I was going to say provocative, but yeah. I need people's eyes on you, not me."

Luckily for Dimitri, I had just the thing. I got out of bed and took some clothing from my bag. I didn't bring much, and most of it was practical. But I had wanted to look nice now that I was with Dimitri, so I may have taken some more revealing clothing as well.

I put on my sexiest pair of panties and the skinniest jeans I brought. It was like a second skin, but it still had some stretch so it would be easy to fight in. I didn't put on a bra, because I topped the jeans of with a sequenced top that just covered my breasts. It was low cut at the front and even lower at the back so I really couldn't put a bra under it. I saw Dimitri look at me appreciatively.

I grabbed my make-up bag and went to the bathroom, to put on a lot of make-up. Heavy mascara and dark smokey eyes combined with crimson lipstick and a bit of extra blush and I declared myself done.

I walked out and I could see Dimitri was surprised. I had never looked like this. I didn't look bad or even that trashy, but I definitely looked over the top.

He smiled at me.

"Perfect. Now grab a jacket and let's go. We will get something to eat, run an errand and go hunting."

DPOV

I hailed us a cab and grabbed Rose around the waist as I led her inside. She had put on a jacket but it was still concealing very little. I kept staring at her perfect tan breast as they were on display in that top. I remembered how they felt in my hand and how firm yet supple they were. I also remember her moans and mewling as I massaged them.

I noticed I was squirming in my seat a little and my pants were getting tight again. Simply thinking about it had me wanting more, even if it was only an hour ago that I was buried deep inside of her. If we did manage to wrap this up quickly and return to the academy I had no idea how I was going to stay away from her now. The cabin had been the damn breaking, but this was a raging river of its own.

I took a few deep breathes and calmed myself down. I had switched my normal gear out for something a bit more club friendly too. I didn't want to look like a guardian. I needed to look like a rogue. So I had on denim jeans a fitted shirt and had switched out my duster for a shorter jacket. Rose had gawked at me when I did it, and I had to agree. I felt almost naked without it. But in the club it was impractical and I didn't need them to identify me based on my clothes. I knew people associated the name Belikov with my duster and I wanted to fly under the radar tonight.

We made a stop at a local restaurant for some food. I wanted some local cuisine and wanted to introduce Rose to some authentic Russian food. It had been a few years since I had been in Omsk and I didn't know every single place here, but I remembered this was a good place. Small and over the top Russian.

We went inside and I let her to a table for two. The menus were already at the table so I started to scan over it. Rose did the same but after a second or two put it down with a sigh. It was all in Russian.

"Do you want me to order a few dishes and just see what you like?" I asked her.

She looked at me a little dubious.

"As long as you don't order, cat or cows brain or anything like that, I guess that is okay."

I laughed. Although Russian cuisine did incorporate more organ meat than Americans were used to, nobody uses cow brains anymore.

The waiter came and took our order. I made a few selections explaining my American girlfriend wanted to try real Russian cuisine. He asked if we wanted smaller portions so she could try more things, but I told him that wouldn't be necessary. He looked down at the five or so dishes I had listed and raised an eyebrow. I wondered if even that was enough, but we will see.

When the food came out it smelled delicious. I could see Rose's nose sniffing the food as well and I could practically see her salivating. I think I had a similar reaction.

The waiter placed the dishes on the table a little to the middle so we could both sample it. When Rose saw the dishes she did look at me a little dubiously. Russian food wouldn't win any point for presentation, consisting mostly of soups and stews.

We started with the Borscht. It was the most traditional and well-known Russian dish and I knew it wouldn't scare her off. She seemed to take her time with her first bite, but nodded pleasantly before taking another spoonful. I took a sip and groaned. It had been a long time.

Rose smiled at me.

"You have missed it haven't you. Russia?"

I swallowed before responding.

"I have. I don't know if it is the cafeteria food or the fact that they only have American dishes but Academy food just doesn't compare, this simply tastes like home."

We tried the beef stroganoff next. They had placed a bowl of rice beside it and I explained to Rose you could either eat just the sauce or combine it with the rice. She first tried a bite without rice and then with some, agreeing both were good.

"So how long has it been since you were here?"

"About a year. I was transferred to Court and then the Academy almost immediately after Ivan's funeral."

"Is this far from your Family? Are you planning to go see them now that you are here?"

"Distance in Russia are relative. So it is relatively close to Omsk, but it will still mean a two day drive. I guess it depends on how fast we can wrap this up? I haven't seen them in a while and would love to visit them, but I am also conscious that we aren't here for social visits."

She nodded and we went back to sampling.

I was pleasantly surprised to notice that Rose seemed to enjoy Russian food and liked almost every dish. She only passed on the golubtsy after an initial bite. But I could understand that. Even Russians were divided about that one. You either loved it or you hated it. I personally loved it, but I did need it with sour cream, otherwise it becomes unetable.

We cleared all the plates including the side dishes and bread and even ordered dessert. The waiter must have thought us crazy, but he diligently brought out our deserts. A big meal would mean a big check, so he was happy to comply.

I added one more Russian dish but also ordered some ice cream to balance it out a little. Afterwards I paid and we went on our way to our next stop. It was now dark outside and I knew I would rather get to our next destination sooner rather than later.

"That was our first real date." She smiled happily as she grabbed my hand in public, making it obvious since we didn't need to hide here.

I guess it was. I hadn't thought about it much really. The other events of tonight making that train of thought unlikely, although if you think about it, we went out to dinner, I am on my way getting my girlfriend a personalized gift and then we are going clubbing. Not actually that bad for a first date.

"Yes, dinner, clubbing and some hunting of the undead. Sounds like our perfect first date."

She smiled at me. And I knew what she was thinking. For us it _was_ the perfect date. Rose and I were warriors and this was how we wanted to spend our time. In a way it was personalized uniquely to us.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

DPOV

"So what is next? What is this errand we need to run?"

I grinned knowing what I had put aside for her. But I wasn't going to let her know it. And seeing as this was sort of a date, I wanted to surprise her.

"It is a surprise. I got you a little gift."

We drove towards the bad part of town and I led her to a small shop in a dark alley. She looked at me a little strangely. I think she was starting to realize that even though she has the delinquent record, I could be a little on the shady side too. I knew a lot of people, both on the good side of the law as well as on the bad side.

The inside of the shop was just like I remembered and probably had been for the last twenty years or so. It was run by a retired Guardian and he would be somewhere in his sixties now. When he heard the doorbell he came from a back room and looked to see who had entered his shop. He smiled friendly as he recognized me.

"Dimitri Belikov. Always a pleasure to see you. It has been too long." He greeted in Russian. I reciprocated the greeting and introduced Rose in English.

"So I suppose the order is for her then?"

I nodded. He looked her over and I could tell he approved. Rose had that natural confidence in her posture that made people immediately like her.

"So then, shouldn't she have gotten these when she graduated?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know what I should have gotten, but I suppose I would have to graduate first before they give it?"

I turned to the shop keeper.

"Rose and I are following a different path right now."

He looked shocked.

"You went rogue Belikov? You really aren't the person I expected to ever go rogue."

I shrugged.

"I have something to take care off and I can't do it through the regular system. I hope it isn't permanent."

He excused himself to get a box he had in the back room. When he returned he placed the box on the counter and motioned Rose and I forward.

She looked at the box and then at me.

"And here I thought jewelry was appropriate for a date."

I placed my hand around her waist and motioned for her to open the box.

"Well it is silver."

She opened the lit and revealed three stakes. I had them custom made for her. Standard issue stakes were plane, but these had geometrical shapes at the top. It was Anatoly's signature. And although he deals with sanctioned Guardians a lot, he also had a large cliental of unpromised who went to him for this type of stuff.

She picked up one of the stakes.

"I thought you should be armed and although you can have my spare, I think it was time for your own set."

She threw herself into my arms and nearly staked me doing it too. She pulled back a little and kissed me. It took us a while before we let go of each other. Anatoly had a kind smile on his face, starting to realize how special Rose was to me, and maybe thinking that she was the reason I went rogue. In our world, that wasn't a stretch.

"This really is the perfect first date, with the perfect present."

She tested the weight of the stake in her hand and spun it around a few times. She was looking admiringly at the intricate detail at the top.

"It is beautiful."

"Just like you."

I kissed her head and settled the bill with Anatoly.

"I am tracking a few Strigoi in this area." I started to tell Anatoly. "I was planning to start at the clubs and see which ones have Strigoi a presence and human corporation. Any hints you can give me?"

Anatoly had been in Omsk most of his life, as a Guardian or a shop owner, he knew these streets better than anyone. He usually kept to himself, and he even warded his shop and home, because he could be targeted by Strigoi, but strangely they left him alone, I could only assume it had to do with his vast skills. The man was a legend on these streets.

He asked for my map and pointed out several clubs.

"I would start with these. Most Guardian action and most casualties. But be careful it also has some alchemist presence. I am not sure if you want to fly under the radar or not."

I nodded my thanks to him. I would want to as much as possible, but I also knew Alchemist involvement was all but sure with what we are planning.

We took her stakes and left the box. He said we could pick it up if we wanted it another time, but I doubt we would have much use for it.

Rose put one of them in her jacket and one in her boot, the other she gave to me. I was already packing silver, but my jacket was big enough to hide a third.

We walked the distance to the first club. It was getting late in the evening so there should be a lot of activity at the clubs.

"For tonight I just want to scout the place. Get a feel of which clubs have dealings with Strigoi and which don't. I want us to be regular visitors. I want you to have fun and dance and look around for exits and back rooms. I'll look for who is running the place and if they show any signs of working with Strigoi. Also, I hope you can use that Strigoi sense you have to see if there are any there tonight."

She nodded and looked thoughtful.

"I thought about it and I think you should be able to feel them too now. Part of the things I can do is because I am bonded to Lissa, but some of it is because I died. And you should have those same abilities. Now I don't know if it is the spirit in me that rejects the Strigoi and makes me nauseous or if it is me recognizing something that has also been to the other side. But just be careful. If you feel nauseous all of a sudden, don't assume it was the food."

I nodded, I didn't know if me having Strigoi sensing abilities would be a good thing. Sure it was handy as a warning. It saved us when we were exiting the cabin, but I also knew Rose felt really sick. I wasn't looking forward to that part.

I lead her inside bypassing the line. With the way we looked and the authority we walked we weren't stopped. It wasn't just that I was unwilling to wait, it was also good to make an impression. I wanted them to know I meant business, I even hoped they would approach me tonight, instead of me having to come to them for questions. In these parts a rogue Guardian was in high demand, and I hoped that if they have some Strigoi presence here that they would also recognize a guardian.

I had asked Rose to keep her hair down on purpose. Sometimes it would be handy to show her marks, but right now I needed her to look like an untrained Dhampir. I wasn't willing to use the word blood whore, but I knew people would make the assumption. It added to my flare of going rogue, having a blood whore follow me. And if I would get into trouble her being able to actually fight would be a surprise that could save us. So for now I wanted the world to believe what they always believed of beautiful young and sexy dressing Dhampir women, no matter how much it was killing me.

And thank God Rose had long and thick hair. Because the amount of marks she was accumulating was rising fast. She had her two molnija from Spokane and in the week after the attack she had been given a zwezda for her role at the attack and another couple of molnija for what she did in the caves. And before we would return I imagine her neck will be littered with them. And I suppose so would mine.

We first went to the bar and I ordered us a couple of Russian vodka's and as per custom knocked them back immediately. I needed them to know Rose was with me first and then I send her on her way to the dancefloor, so she could start scouting the place and drawing attention her herself.

I leaned back on the bar stool watching her intensely. I would wait about half an hour to see if anyone approached me and if they didn't I would start asking questions.

I was mesmerized by the way Rose danced. I had never seen her do it other than the Equinox dance, and somehow her club dancing was wildly different.

Since she trained every day, she knew her own body very well and knew exactly how use all her muscles to create the desired effect. She looked so graceful and elegant, yet at the same time seductive. Her body was like a siren call making me look her way. She moved to the beat of the music as if it was a part of her. I saw her eyes dart to me a few times as well as around the room looking for the exits and rooms. She moved around the room in order to get an overall view.

People were eager to dance with her but she made sure not to let them get too close. She allowed a little attention, but moved on quickly enough.

It was about twenty minutes in when a man took a seat next to me on the stool. He was Moroi and staring at Rose hungrily. This was a good sign. If the club was visited by Moroi, Strigoi presence wasn't far behind.

"Is she available?" The Moroi man asked.

I knew he didn't mean to ask if she had a boyfriend or if he would court her, he meant is she available for tonight. He obviously pecked me as her pimp. An assumption I had made sure he made, but still it pissed me off to no end.

I answered briskfully. "Not tonight."

And I turned around to the bar, indicating that the conversation is over.

I motioned for the bartender to give me another shot as the Moroi vacated the seat next to me. He was still eyeing Rose. I don't think he liked my answer, but I knew Rose could take care of herself and if he decided to sidestep me, which would be very unwise, I knew Rose would deal with him.

"I would keep an eye out for that one. He usually gets what he wants."

The bartender told me in Russian. I nodded gratefully.

"He is welcome to try. Then he will see what will happen to men who think they come first."

I intentionally used our mantra so the bartender had even more reason to suspect I was a rogue Dhampir. But I think he had already pecked me as such. Even though he was human.

"Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around here?"

I nodded.

"Just arrived yesterday. Brought in some fresh meat from America." I tilted my heat towards Rose.

"She is quite the catch. In America they usually go to Academies, don't they?"

I shrugged.

"She tried. But she is too much of a rebel to conform to the system. She wants to be free. So I told her I can provide that for her."

The bartender chuckled. He knew as well as I did, that the life of a blood whore was anything but free.

"What? You don't think she looks free. Look how happy she is dancing."

And as if Rose heard me, she laughed, underscoring my point.

"If you want, I can hook you up with some contacts? For a bit of the profit. There are actually some clients of mine that would love a girl like her."

I tried not to shiver as I nodded hopefully putting on an eager face.

He gave me his number and I promised to contact him in a day or two after we were settled. He gave me a knowing look, thinking I first wanted to test Rose out myself before giving her away. And although that is exactly what I had done only a few hours ago, it still made me wildly uncomfortable.

I decided to join Rose on the dancefloor for a bit, while keeping an eye on the bartender.

I snaked my hand around her waist and after only a fraction of hesitation she leaned back, taking in my presence.

"How are things on your end?" I whispered in her ear as I swayed with her in time to the music.

"Two Moroi assholes, a lot of human assholes, two exits, a main storage room and a back room where I have seen some shady people coming in and out. This club certainly isn't in the up and up."

She tilted her head towards the back room. I saw a big human guy guard the entrance. He had an earpiece in.

"Who has been going in there?"

She jiggled her hips provocatively against my groin and leaned her head back.

"Only the bartender so far."

I was beginning to think it wasn't the entire club which was shady, but that the bartender was more the central point of the dealings, simply using the club as a homebase.

"Let's do some perimeter checks. See if there are any other way's into that room."

She nodded and followed me out of the club as we made our way outside. We walked hand in hand, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

We rounded the corner and looked in the alleyway that was adjacent to the club. It had a few doors, no doubt connecting to the club.

I nodded up towards the building nearby and Rose understood. We found a dumpster and used it to propel ourselves up to the roof of the nearby building. We laid down on our stomachs and waiting to see if anybody would make it into the room from the outside. If my hunch was correct and the bartender was doing some dealings on the side, he wouldn't lead all the shady business through the club.

"Now what?" Rose asked.

"Now we wait."

I saw her eyes roll. Rose wasn't known for her patience. But unfortunately, a lot of this mission, was scouting and gathering information.

We tracked the comings and goings for about an hour. Mostly it was waiters and people taking out the trash in the back alley and there didn't seem to be anything suspicious in the trash. We checked. We got to watch one couple go at it in the alley, dry humping each other, but other than that it had been very quiet.

I was about to suggest we come back another night, when a feeling of nausea overcame me. I saw Rose had a similar reaction as she groaned a little bit. I on the other hand, silently got up, walked to the back of the building, hopefully out of earshot and threw up my amazing Russian dinner.

Rose looked at me with concern but I directed her to keep watching as I retched one more time. At least one of us should be getting the intel. There were obviously Strigoi in the area.

It took me a few more minutes to compose myself, the feeling having returned to a dull ache now that the Strigoi were no longer near us, so I walked back to Rose and laid down on my stomach again.

"How many?"

"Just two. They were expected and the bartender opened the door. He seemed scared but I swear I saw dollar signs in his eyes as he led his 'guests' inside."

We watched for a few minutes.

"Do we go in? Do we attack. There are only two."

I thought about it. Ideally I wanted a bit more information and I wasn't sure if I got close to a Strigoi if I would fight or hurl at them, but in good conscious I couldn't let them leave. God knows what they were up to. They could have innocent victims in there.

I grabbed my stake and indicated for Rose to do the same.

"Is the door open? Or do we need to break it down." I asked not having seen the earlier interaction.

"It is locked, but I think I can get us in." Her smile was radiant and I knew she could get us into any place.

We let ourselves down from the building on the side, so any camera's they might have didn't see us.

We moved in the alleyway and Rose opened her jacket up to expose her breasts a bit. She fluffed her hair and knocked on the door. I could feel the nausea increase the closer we got. I battled with broken bones, and fought through horrendous pain, but I never had to fight sick. Somehow that seemed a lot harder.

Rose knocked on the door and someone seemed to be looking through the peephole to identify her.

Seemingly liking what they saw they opened the door. The moment they did, Rose kicked the door open further, so it hit the guard in the face. It took her seconds to incapacitate him.

We stepped out of the corridor and into the main space. The sight before us was enough to make me sick even without the nausea from the Strigoi sense.

The two Strigoi were feeding on young women. One seemed to have been discarded to the side and by the pale color of her skin, she was unlikely to be alive. Both Strigoi had their teeth into the neck of two other girls. One was still whimpering, the other seemed to have gone unconscious, but I could still see the rise and fall of her chest. The bartender was standing in the corner counting bills.

All three of them looked up at us as we entered with a bang.

The Strigoi sniffed and immediately recognized us as Dhampir. They threw away their victims as if they were ragdolls and stood up, ready to engage us.

"Try to leave one of them alive to question and don't let the bartender leave." I told Rose.

Rose nodded and engaged the one closest to her. I took the other one. It was a different kind of fighting. My nausea complicating things a little, but now that I was in fight mode, I was able to push it more to the back my head. But the other thing was, that I couldn't kill all the Strigoi I came across. I needed information. And I needed them to give it to me. I would kill them if I had no other choice or if it became too risky, but I at least had to try and that meant a level of restraint on my part I wasn't used to.

The bartender had wanted to run and while Rose was fighting off the Strigoi she elbowed him in the nose and backed him into the corner. He was barely conscious after that. She was circling the Strigoi, trying to find openings. Non-lethal but damaging openings. I was trying to do the same with mine, but this was never taught at the academy.

In the end Rose had to kill hers, but helped me to subdue mine.

I was immobilizing the Strigoi with my weight as she kept his head and arms in check.

She looked at me questioningly. I motioned to her stake. My hands were occupied so she would have to do the investigation, well at least the persuading part.

"I am looking for two Strigoi. Alina and Viktor. Do you know where they are?"

The Strigoi simply snarled at me. I nodded my head to Rose and she took her stake and rammed it into the wrist of the Strigoi. He screamed in agony.

I repeated the question. With the same results. Rose sliced the stake across his neck and the Strigoi hissed in pain, or at least try to, she had made it rather deep, so some of the blood was seeping into his trachea making a sort of gurgling sound. It would have been fatal for humans, but in Strigoi it would heal in a moment.

"One more time. Alina and Viktor. Do you know where they are?"

He was silent for a moment looking a little apprehensively towards the stake. I realized he didn't know anything and I staked him before he could say no.

I expected the nausea to subside, but it took me another retch in the corner to get it out of my system.

In the meanwhile, Rose had secured the guard and the barkeeper with some impromptu handcuffs and checked the vital signs of the women to Strigoi were feeding from.

"The one in the corner is gone, but the other two are alive. We should get them some medical attention though."

I nodded and whipped out my phone. I dialed a number I hadn't needed in a long time since I was stationed at the academy. The last time had been the Badica attack. I had hoped to at least go one night without having to call them.


	11. Chapter 11

So lots has been happening in my life. New kitchen is ordered, (the day after we did, our current dishwasher broke T.T) still looking for new floors, I have a new job and for the first time in my life I get to negotiate a pay. So excited but a little scared too. But I am so happy so I can tell my current boss to go shuff it. ;)

Chapter 11

RPOV

Dimitri was calling someone, who I didn't know, but he was relaying information, quickly and efficiently. Listing the number of dead, human and Strigoi, the amount in need of medical attention and he listed two detainees. He told whoever was on the other end where we were. Then he disconnected the phone and came back to me.

"Who did you call?'

"Alchemists."

I looked at him confused. I didn't know that word other than people trying to turn normal metal into gold, but I doubt that was what he was referring too. Something seemed to click for Dimitri.

"Right, you didn't graduate. I'll fill you in later."

He still looked pale and a little green form his hurling earlier. I suppose that answers that question about him having Strigoi sensing capabilities.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded as he was about to sit down. When he realized who had occupied the seat before him and what they were doing he chose to stand, even if it was costing him more energy.

"How come you don't throw up your dinner when you sense them?"

I thought about it, certainly when I had seen his reaction. I became nauseated sure, but I hardly had the same reaction as Dimitri.

"I think we all react differently to different things. Remember that time I was exposed to Ghosts outside of the wards. I screamed and screamed and was brought to the infirmary. You said you had a bit of a headache when you first crossed the wards. And you seem to be doing fine now. It took me a few exposures to Mason and some serious blocking before I could function outside of the wards. I suppose we have the same abilities but react differently. Good news is, I got the hang of the ghost hangover, so you should be able to handle the Strigoi sensing thing a bit better the more you get exposed."

He looked a little relieved. I don't think my big scary Russian God was used to being sick.

A groan from the corner alerted us that the bartender was starting to wake up.

"We might as well ask him too. He probably has more dealings with Strigoi in this area. And not all Strigoi would have known about each other."

We moved towards the man and bend down. He was taken aback a little. I guess two Dhampirs bending over and smiling strangely at you when you were handcuffed was a bit off-putting.

"Alina and Viktor, The female blond, former Moroi, The male dark-haired and previously Dhampir."

I saw him scanning his mind for them, going through the long list of clients he has had. But he shook his head.

"If they are here, I don't remember their names."

I saw the truth in his eyes. It was disappointing, but I didn't think we would find them on the first night here.

"Then you are useless to us." I knocked him out with the bud of my stake.

There was a knock on the door and a girl about my age with blond hair and a golden tattoo of some sort of flower on her cheek walked in. She seemed to want to be anywhere but here. She took Dimitri and I in, apprehensively.

"Ambulance is on the way. Anything to report?" The girl said in a business tone of voice.

Dimitri stepped forward, but when she backed-up he raised his hands in an attempt at a peace offering and stepped back. I wondered why. Obviously we were the good guys here.

Instead I stepped forward, realizing Dimitri was the scarier of us two.

"We saw two Strigoi come in. We had observed the barkeeper all night and realized he was a bit shady, when we stormed the room, they had already drained one of the victims but we were able to stop them from killing anybody else. The bartender was counting bills when we entered and I doubt this was his first time facilitating this sort of stuff."

The girl nodded. And wrote down something on her report.

"These two men (the bartender and the guard) will be taken into custody and we will make sure they receive the punishment they deserve. Anything else you need?"

It seems she couldn't get rid of us fast enough. Dimitri answered.

"I need two kill reports. One for me and one for her."

She nodded and took out two forms form her bag. She took out a vial as well. She sprinkled a substance onto the two Strigoi bodies and I saw them disintegrate in front of my eyes.

Dimitri and the girl seemed unperturbed, but I was looking at it with my mouth open. I suppose this is one of the things that Dimitri will explain to me later.

"Names?"

I saw Dimitri look apprehensive for a moment before complying.

"Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway."

The girl looked up from her form and raised an eyebrow at the names. Apparently we had made a name for ourselves. She noted one name on one paper and one on the other. She handed both papers to me, obviously more comfortable being closer to me than Dimitri.

She looked at us expectantly and Dimitri took that as our cue to leave. He grabbed my hand and with a large arch made its way around the girl and tried to pull me outside.

"Hang on. I didn't catch your name?"

Judging by the horrified expression on Dimitri's face that was the wrong question. But I saw a small smile on the girl's face. The first indication she thought we didn't have a horrible deforming disease.

"Sydney Sage."

Dimitri didn't know how fast to get me out of there. He hailed a cab and we were in our hotel room half an hour later.

He first went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. He had thrown up a few times. I made some hot chocolate as he did so. When he was finished, we sat down in the living area.

"Next time, don't ask an alchemist their name. They want as little to do with us as possible. I was surprised she answered."

"So who are these Alchemists? And shouldn't we have stayed to make sure those girls were okay?"

He shook his head.

"That is what the Alchemists do. They clean up Strigoi scenes and make sure the victims are taken care off and that the presence of Vampires in the world remains unknown to the human world. She will make sure the barkeeper and the guards are charged. If they can't be charged with their actual crime they will make sure something else sticks. They will also make sure they will never talk about the monsters they had dealings with."

"So how come I don't know about them?"

He smiled a little.

"Since their dealings are mostly with Guardians, many Moroi and non-guardians are unaware of their presence. Novices are told at graduation how to use and deal with Alchemists. But you hadn't got that lesson yet."

I chuckled. Yeah there were some downsides to pulling out of school a few months before graduation.

"So why is she so jittery around us then?"

"Alchemists believe all vampires are inherently evil. They recognize Strigoi as the bigger threat and that cooperating with us, helps the human world, but they still think we are all 'evil creatures of the night'."

That was just stupid. Dhampirs weren't even real vampires. We didn't need blood.

"So they make up reports and make the Strigoi go poof?"

Dimitri chuckled but nodded.

"What about the forms she gave me. Should we really have given her our names?"

He shrugged.

"They are kill reports. Saying you killed a Strigoi and so did I. We can take it to a Guardian tattooist and get molnija. I thought about not giving our names. Even though it isn't ideal to have our names out there, if we make it out of here alive and in time, the added kills could be your ticket back into the Academy. Although most of the time, we believe Guardians at their word when they say they killed Strigoi, in this case a kill report will be needed."

"So we will do this again tomorrow night? Check out a club, see if we can locate some Strigoi activity and hope they are, or know Alina and Viktor?"

"Yeah, Ivan kept track of them a little, but the last time he saw them was two months ago. They were in Omsk then, but they might not even be here. He is looking as well, but without any leads it isn't going to be easy. Strigoi don't tend to have ties with each other. They mostly know about each other from turf squabbles and they usually don't all survive. But we need to start somewhere."

Two weeks later and we were nowhere near finding them. We had to start somewhere, but every night we hit a dead end. I mean, we found Strigoi, but nobody seemed to know Alina and Viktor. And I believed them. Dimitri and I had gotten adept at extracting information from them.

I did get a new appreciation for Alto's lessons though. I had no idea the Strigoi population was this high in Russia. It made me realize how lucky Lissa and I really were, that we hadn't run into any of them in the two years we had been on the run. The area's we visited when on the run weren't infested with Strigoi like they seemed to be here, but had Lissa and I somehow made it to Russia we would have been dead a hundred times over.

And it wouldn't have just been the Strigoi threat, I had seen some pretty nasty stuff from humans too. Some had an idea of the monsters they were serving, other's simply looked at the money they received not interested in the creatures that gave them. Strigoi were capable of horrible things. But in the end, I could see they were simply shells without souls, being controlled by their own bloodlust. Whatever the humans excuse was, I didn't know. But I was starting to appreciate the Alchemists role more and more. Keeping humans in the dark about Strigoi and other Vampires, wasn't just protecting them from harm, but protecting them from temptation as well.

Because from what I have seen, human suck as resisting temptation.

Sydney had been a huge help to us. She was now on Dimitri's speeddial. She and the Alchemists had all been tired of us calling the central line and having to re-route, so after our third night, she just gave us her number. Now when we called, Dimitri immediately started with the location. You could hear the audible sigh from the other end of the line before she hung up and met us a few minutes later.

Sydney was on her first field assignment and in a way so am I. So we sort of had a baptism by fire together, or more accurately baptism by blood. Last week we had stumbled on a particular bad situation. We had killed the Strigoi and Sydney had made sure any surviving human perpetrators would be sentenced, but it had shaken me to the bone.

We had walked into the room, and I nearly threw up at the door, not because of the Strigoi presence, there were only three, but because of the smell. The smell of blood had permeated every inch of the place and walking in the strong salty metallic smell overwhelmed your senses. Dimitri had struggled too. He had been getting better with his Strigoi associated nausea and was now able to be around them and fight them without wanting to hurl at them. But this was beyond either of us.

The killing had been rather easy. The three Strigoi had been so engorged by blood they had become slow. One even threw up a good amount of blood when I punched him in the stomach. It had been disgusting. There was one Moroi male amongst the bodies, and he was drained to the last drop. The other bodies had been of human males and females. All deceased and some completely drained whereas others still seemed to have some sort of composure in their bodies. Almost as if the Strigoi had been too full to fully drain them, but wanted to take enough blood so they would die. Also by the blood spatters on the wall, ceiling, and carpet they hadn't used all the blood just to feed. I suspected the entire content of blood from a couple of bodies was sprayed across the room.

Strigoi had been laughing and throwing around bodies like they were nothing when we entered. We had found one surviving human in the corner, he was counting the blood soaked money, with a crazy smile on his face. He hadn't moved when we entered the room, he had made no indication that he knew we were there. He had simply counted his money over and over again. He obviously wasn't working with a full deck of cards anymore, and Sydney had had no problem hauling him away. We had burned the place down after that. No person should ever have to be in that room again. There was no way the blood and horror that occurred within these walls would ever leave it.

We hadn't hunted the night after that. We hadn't known how to. I don't think we could have handled another massacre like that the next day. I remember how I had felt after we had seen the Badica house. It had been shocking and certainly seeing the bodies of a child had really made it real to me. But somehow the Badica house had been less… senseless. They had come with a purpose. To insight fear and to show them that they could invade a home like this. This massacre had a different feel. It was horror only for their enjoyment. It made their victim's deaths even more pointless.

In the two weeks Dimitri and I had been here, I had killed five Strigoi and Dimitri eight. We had gotten a molnija each the day after our first kill. Anatoly had inked us. He certainly was handy to have around. But after we killed three more the next day, we decided to save them up a bit, otherwise he would be seeing us every day.

So now we were walking towards his shop, me with an additional four confirmed kills and the paperwork to prove it and Dimitri with seven more.

We walked into his shop and he raised his eyebrow, clearly having identified the kill confirmation reports Sydney had provided.

"Sorry, trouble seems to find us."

He shook his head.

"I think it is because you two keep looking for it. How many this time."

"Four and seven." Dimitri said as he handed him the papers. Anatoly whistled between his teeth.

"A few more rounds and I will be the best tattoo artist around. So… off the record again?"

Dimitri nodded and started to take a seat in the tattoo chair.

The Alchemists had a surprising sense of privacy. They had records of every kill that was called in. So we were registered with them as having made these kills. They automatically shared these reports with Guardian headquarters if the Guardian in question had been on duty. If the Guardian was sanctioned but off duty, he or she usually got a say if they wanted to share the information with Court. But rogue Dhampirs and ex-guardians like us were 'off the record'. Our kills were classified sort to speak and Guardian headquarters couldn't find our kills if they searched the database by name. Which suited our needs at the moment. Anatoly would submit a record that we had been tattooed and would note the corresponding number from the kill report Sydney had given us, but other than an anonymous number, there was no trail leading them back to us. The Alchemist still had a copy with our names on it, so should it ever be necessary, we could still ask them to share that information with Court, but right now we wanted to be invisible, to Strigoi and Court alike.

Dimitri's neck was getting pretty full. Anatoly was starting to move the tattoo gun further and further down. God knows how far he will come before we finish. He tattooed my four owed molnija, always leaving room for my promise mark. I think Anatoly had more faith in me than I did, but it was a nice thought, that maybe somehow I could still go back after this was over.

But I was wondering if I wanted to go back more and more. When we took a taxi back to the hotel after we were finished inking, I slipped into Lissa's mind. I hadn't done it in the entire two weeks and was dreading it a bit. I had gotten mild annoyance in the first few days, but it had seemed after a few days she had gotten over it, over me.

But as I entered her mind she was in Adrian's room and the conversation was obviously about me.

"I don't understand why she can't at least call. We have no idea where she is or even what she is doing." The annoyance was clear in her voice. She didn't like not being in the loop.

"You know what she is doing Lissa." Adrian reminded her.

"Yeah, following Guardian Belikov around like a lovesick puppy. She gave up everything she has ever known, for a guy that she has known a couple of months!"

Adrian shook his head.

"She loves him, she almost lost him. She isn't willing to risk that again. You know that he is going after the Strigoi that killed his charge and friend. It is very dangerous. It will help him stay alive if she is with him."

She humphed and sat down.

"But it won't help her. She gave up everything for him. She gave up me. Sometimes I feel like I don't even know who she is anymore. She used to be here for me all the time, and now she is off somewhere and has abandoned me."

Lissa didn't seem to realize how self-absorbed she sounded, but by the look on Adrian's face he knew.

"So you compelled her to stay instead?"

I had told Adrian of that in a spirit dream and I could tell he hadn't approved. But I could feel shame through the bond. She hadn't actually meant to try and compel me. She had wanted me to stay and the darkness had made her lose a bit of control. But she wasn't ready to admit that.

"I just wanted her to stay and for her to be Rose she used to be. She has changed so much since Belikov."

Adrian shook his head.

"She has calmed down a bit, I agree, but she is still Rose. In fact I can't think of anything more Rose then sacrificing everything she has to help someone she loves. She did it with you when she was on the run. You just have to accept there are more people around now that she loves. But I knew she would have also dropped everything in order to help me or Christian. That is who she is. She can't help but protect people. Even if the person she is trying to protect is one scary ass Russian fighting God."

I felt Lissa think about it for a moment, but I knew it was hard for her to share me with anyone. She had admitted it to me after she found out about Dimitri and I, that she considered me hers. She wants me to be happy, but she also doesn't want to let me go.

I pulled out of her head and Dimitri looked at me questionably, wondering how things were back at the academy.

"How come Adrian understands why I have to be here, but Lissa doesn't."

He pulled me closer.

"Because Lissa has a blind spot when it comes to you. It has been you and her for so long, she isn't used to seeing you as anything else then _her_ friend and Guardian."

I nodded, but still felt strange, but I was at least happy that Lissa had calmed down a bit.

"You up for some more hunting tonight? Anatoly told me there was some activity in a high end club on the east side."

Funny, how going on a hunt was his way of cheering me up. Or maybe just get my mind off of Lissa by getting me in battle mode, but it worked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

RPOV

A few hours later we were in the club and sitting at a table with a drink in our hand, surveying the place. It was a step up from the usual dive we visited. The bad part of town was usually where Strigoi would hang out. It was easier to make people disappear there, and nobody would miss those that they took. But this was out in the open and visited by rich businessmen and women. You couldn't just kill someone here without it being noticed. So they were either very bold or they were here for another purpose.

Both Dimitri and I had honed our Strigoi sense somewhat. He would still get more queasy, but we could now use it to search out instead of it being an early warning system. Not that I wasn't grateful for that, it had saved me a couple of times, but being able to actively search for Strigoi and survey the area was very handy. We each did it, although my range seemed to be a bit larger, but I had been Shadow-kissed longer. We looked at each other at the same time having picked up on Strigoi presence. He or she wasn't in the immediate vicinity, but I was pretty sure he was in this club and not outside.

I looked around a noticed an office to the side. I bet that is where the Strigoi was. We got up and walked over in the general direction of the office but remained on the designated area for guests as to not draw any attention towards us.

We were leaning against the wall. Dimitri was slightly hovering over me and placed his hands on my hips. I looked at him lovingly. At least we didn't have to fake this part. Pretending we were just two people in love finding a quiet place to have a quick smooch.

He smiled down at me as if he could read my mind. He bent down and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips as he pulled me close. It only lasted a few seconds before we refocused on the task at hand, but I loved these moments together. Not that we didn't indulge in some quality time together during the day, or on nights we weren't hunting, but it was nice, that while we were hunting Strigoi we could still find love even in a place like this.

We watched the comings and goings for a while. All the while Dimitri was playing with my hair and stroking my hips. The Strigoi came out of the office. Even if he had glasses on concealing his red eyes, I recognized him immediately as one of the undead.

I doubt he could pick up our Dhampir scent in this crowd, but none the less Dimitri and I moved back a little, so we could silently observe.

The interaction of this Strigoi with the people in this club seemed different from what we had seen previously. He was making an effort to blend in, and the humans around him were neither worshipping at his feet or drooling at the money they were making. They almost seemed comfortable around him. Almost. They were used to him or at least Strigoi. He was handed an ipad and he seemed to be scanning some numbers. The action and interaction with the humans seemed so casual, like a boss meeting with his employees. Not a vicious predator meeting with his lunch.

I looked at Dimitri and he too seemed to pick up on the somewhat professional yet easy going relationship.

He pulled me further back.

"I think the Strigoi runs the place. They have a healthy fear for him, but also recognize that he isn't going to off them on a whim. He has been doing this for a while. Which means he might have known Alina and Viktor."

I nodded.

"Sooo, attack plan Beta, with a twist of Echo?"

Dimitri looked at me confused.

I shrugged.

"I thought we could make it a little bit more professional. Beta as is second, like we did on the second night, and Echo referring to our fifth hunt."

"You mean, wait and corner than torture."

"Pretty much."

Dimitri shook his head, but he still smiled.

So we waited. The Strigoi moved around the club with ease. People that knew him stepped out of his way with a healthy dose of fear and respect. He seemed to be taking in the business writing things on his ipad. He almost looked like he was inspecting the place. People were gesturing him to places. You could tell by his expression when he was pleased and when he wasn't.

After a while, he was shown towards a lounge and a girl was placed next to him. We realized too late she was his meal as he sank his teeth into her. We couldn't get to her from where we were. We had seen armed guards and no doubt they would fire on us if we attacked or killed their boss. I felt helpless as I saw the girl being fed off. But after a few moments, he unlatched and a waiter seemed to take the girl away. To my surprise she wasn't just alive, she was walking on her own. Well, stumbling. She looked drunk but I knew it was from the blood loss and the high.

Everything we had seen in the last two weeks, screamed that Strigoi couldn't control their violent nature. They might mingle in the human world, but they were always on the outside, at the fridge of this world. But this Strigoi was in control. He seemed more interested in the money than anything else.

After a few moments, he got up and started to walk towards the door. He was going outside and he was alone. This was our chance. We made our way outside through a different exit. I was scanning the deserted ally way for him. I could feel him, but I couldn't see him. That was, until something very hard connected with my ribs and I felt a few bruises.

Dimitri turned around immediately and was able to keep the Strigoi off of me for a while, so I could get my bearings. He was engaging the Strigoi and I could see why he had been in control of his bloodlust. I think he was old, because he was good. Then again, he was a former Dhampir, and obviously a Guardian. His technique was good, but Dimitri was better, but only just, adding the fact that the Strigoi was stronger and faster, I could tell Dimitri was going to lose this fight.

He threw Dimitri against the nearest wall and he slumped to the floor, he wasn't unconscious, but he was certainly dazed.

I screamed his name hoping he could hear me and he was okay.

The Strigoi honed in on him, but I beat him to it, attacking him. He was a little taken aback by me and my technique. Not only was I good for my age, many Guardians and ex-Guardians now turned Strigoi were unused to face a female opponent with technique. So I could direct him away from Dimitri. But he was too strong for me to handle alone.

I was able to keep him from killing me but there was no way I could get the upper hand. Dimitri was struggling to get up and I looked at him a second too long to make sure he was alright. The Strigoi had me pinned against the wall and grazed his fangs on my neck. I felt the skin break, but it was just a graze so it wasn't too deep. Dimitri had pulled him off of me before he had a chance to sink his teeth into me.

I turned around and kicked the Strigoi in the knees as he was momentarily distracted by Dimitri. He fell to the ground and Dimitri wasted no time in throwing his weight on top off him and keeping him down. It did take the two off us to subdue him but eventually he settled down underneath our bodies. Then he started laughing.

"Where are Alina and Viktor!" Dimitri all but shouted. He knew we had little time. We would have to finish him soon. He was too strong to be left to long. We would have killed him immediately seeing the bigger risk in trying to make him talk, but he seemed to be well connected and we needed a new lead.

Recognition shot across the Strigoi's eyes and then he started laughing louder.

"That is why you are keeping me alive? You want to know where Tweedledee and Tweedledumb are, Sorry you are looking in the wrong place. They have been revoked a few weeks back. They are indisposed at the moment."

Revoked? By who?

When Dimitri asked just that, I think the Strigoi was going to suffocate he was laughing so hard.

"Way out of your League Guardian, way out of your league. If you are having trouble with me, you are no match for her."

Her? Did he mean Alina? I doubted it. He had made it clear he didn't think very highly of either off them.

Dimitri was about to kill him, knowing he wouldn't give us anymore, when there was a sound in the alley. The second of distraction is all it took for the Strigoi to find a weak spot in Dimitri's hold and get to his feet, throwing Dimitri off of him.

He got away from us and backed out of the alley. He knew we were injured, but he also knew we were both skilled. So he left the alley still laughing knowing he would live another day.

We made it back to the hotel a little defeated. Also a little bloody. The cab driver didn't bat an eye making me wonder what he had seen on these Russian streets. The clerk at the front office of the hotel did look a little peculiar, but he remained silent on the matter.

We were both glad when we made it back to the hotel.

"I'll get the gauze and antiseptic." Dimitri said and disappeared into the bathroom where we keep the medical supplies.

I nodded and started to strip. My ribs hurt, there was blood on my neck and there were scrapes and bruises all over my body. Dimitri didn't look any better. He was walking a bit stiffly, no doubt a result of his meeting with the brick wall. He had a cut on his face which was still bleeding a little and generally he looked worse for wear.

He stripped down to his boxer and I was already in my panties and bra. We looked at each other and sat opposite one another as we assessed each other's wounds and started on treatment. I was dabbing his eyebrow as he was carefully cleaning off the blood on my neck.

He had a guilty expression on his face and I knew why.

"Don't Dimitri, I want to be here."

He sighed.

"I knew this was a possibility, but I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. He got really close."

He was nodding towards my neck. Although our other injuries were a bitch too, my neck-wound told us exactly how close he had gotten, had Dimitri been a fraction later, his teeth would have latched on, I would be dazed on endorphins and weakened by blood loss in seconds. Dimitri and I would have both died in that ally.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the wound. I rested my head against his, not caring he was still bleeding.

"I know tonight was close. But I have never been more grateful to be here. If I hadn't, you would be dead."

I pulled back a little.

"Besides, us, treating each other's wounds after we fought together seems so natural. I have no doubt in my mind, that this is where I need to be, that this is where I want to be. For a few more hours or a few more decades, I want to be by your side."

He smiled a little and pulled me close for a kiss. I knew he felt it too. Every day we were here, we were getting closer. We were a team for better or for worse. We weren't just lovers; we were one, in bed or in battle.

Our wounds were forgotten as he pulled me from my chair and onto his lap. We were already down to our panties, bra's or boxers and despite our battered state, I loved his hands on me. He was careful to handle my ribs with care and to avoid my neck. And I made sure I stayed away from his back. I was sitting with my legs on either side of his hips. My breasts were pressed against his chest and his hand had snaked its way into my hair, making sure I couldn't move away. Not that I wanted too.

His tongue traced my lips demanding entrance. I gladly complied and opened my mouth to welcome his warmth. His hand left my hair for a moment to cup my face. We came up for air. Dimitri picked me up by my hips and moved us to the bed. I doubted it would have been painless in his condition, but he didn't make a sound. He laid me down gently and moved half on top, half besides me.

He moved his hand over my still covered breast, then gently towards my ribs, and down to my hips and thighs. On his way back up he traced the inside of my leg, stopping at my core. He moved to my panties and hooked his fingers on the side slipping the fabric down. I lifted my hips in order to help him. After I was exposed from the waist down he moved towards my bra. Today I had worn a bra with a front clip. It came in handy, seeing as I couldn't really lift my back up the way I did my hips. It would aggravate my ribs too much, and I didn't want to burst the bubble we were currently in.

It almost seemed like a trance. Just Dimitri and I, the only two people in the world. I had thought the moment I saw him being dragged off into the cave was the moment I realized I couldn't live without him. But Adrian had been right. I had loved him then, I would have been devastated, but I would have survived. But when I chose Dimitri, instead of my old life, when I followed him and joined him as an equal and now when we were joining our bodies after we had shared a battle together, I knew I was also joining our souls. There would never be anything that could keep me from him. Because it wasn't him or me anymore. It would always be us.

Dimitri pulled down his own boxers and positioned himself carefully on top of me. He took himself in his hand, stroked a couple of times to coat his entire tip in the precum that had escaped his cock and slowly entered me, sealing the deal and joining not just our bodies, but our entire lives.

His eyes were so full of love, I could have cried. I had never felt a love as strong as his. But now felt the intensity through his every pore, his every move and every look. I knew my own eyes and body betrayed the same. His eyes never left mine, as he moved within me.

The feeling was also different from the last couple of times. It mimicked more what we had been feeling in the cabin. It felt more real. He moved slowly, building me up. He didn't switch positions other than lifting my leg a bit. I had my legs wrapped around him, and my arms tightly around his neck. We were so close together, proximity wise that Dimitri couldn't even make big movements. But neither of us really wanted too. He was getting me there just fine. And the slow and steady pace captured our mood perfectly.

I did notice that we increased in intensity towards the finish. We were still looking at each other and still entwined in a way that allowed little movement, but somehow his hips and mine seemed to defy natural law and were able to move faster and harder regardless. I had the urge to close my eyes and throw my head back, in addition to digging my nails into his skin as my climax claimed me, but I kept my eyes focused on his as I clenched around him and let the pleasure consume me. He did the same as I felt his hot seed flood me.

We slowly rode out our orgasms before we finally averted our eyes and Dimitri laid down next to me.

He pulled me close and we laid there naked and still entwined for a few minutes.

"So now what? The douchebag Strigoi made it pretty clear they weren't here anymore. And if Ivan hasn't seen them in a few months, where are we going to go next?"

I looked up at Dimitri and I had expected his tell-tale frown. But instead I got a brilliant smile.

"I know someone who knows things she shouldn't. If we are stuck and I am sure my Babushka can help us in the right direction. She doesn't always make a lot of sense, but we are stuck anyway."

"And you did tell everyone you would be visiting your family."

He laughed.

"That too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

DPOV

We were on the road to Baia. I had rented a car in Omsk at a nation-wide company, so we will be able to return it wherever we want. Not in Baia off course, but I assumed at some point we would head towards a major city again.

I was excited to be going home. It had been a while. I hadn't been able to see them between Ivan's funeral and me being allocated to the Academy. I was almost giddy in my seat, even though I knew it was still a long drive.

I should have called ahead. Although Strigoi attacks in town were rare, showing up unannounced was bad form. But I wanted to surprise my mother and it should still be light out when we were scheduled to arrive. We will be there for dinner, and I know my mother will worry if she has enough. She always cooks for an entire orphanage so, it should be fine, but I know she will chastise me anyway. I was actually looking forward to that part.

I looked towards Rose and she was staring ahead. I recognized that look, she was in Lissa's head. She has been doing it a few times over the last day or so. I know she was staying away from Lissa a bit when she was mad, but she couldn't help checking in with her. She was missing her friend.

I knew I would always have to share her with Lissa. She had chosen me when push came to shove, but then again I had needed help and Lissa was safe behind wards. I knew my life was now tied to Rose's in a way I could never have imagined it. We both had felt it the other night, the strengthening of a connection I knew would never break, but I also knew she wasn't completely mine. That I had to share her with someone else. I could tell myself it was because of the bond, but in reality, I knew even if the bond wasn't there, I would still have to share her.

I knew if we would get back to the Academy that would be the case, but right now she was here with me and I was going to enjoy our time together.

She blinked a few times and came back to herself.

"Everything okay?"

"Yup, Lissa is okay. But they debunked Kirova. There is a new headmaster and Lissa is hanging out with his daughter, Avery Lazar. She seems nice enough and Lissa is doing the whole Royal Princess thing around her, so there is that."

She sounded flat and slightly frustrated, but there wasn't anything we could do from our end.

"You could give her a call, ask her how she is doing? And let her know you are okay?"

She just glared at me and I averted my eyes back onto the road. After two minutes of silence, I changed the subject.

"We should be arriving at my family's house in about two hours."

She was biting her lip and looking at me.

"What? What's wrong Roza?"

She was fidgeting with her fingers, trying to occupy them with any task.

"Do they even know who I am, or that we are together?"

I smiled softly, she was worried about meeting my family. I guess normally this would kind of be a rite of passage for many couples, meeting the inlaws.

With Rose it was different. I knew Janine, and although I wasn't looking forward to the conversation she would have with me about having a relationship with her daughter and I was looking forward even less to the lecture about taking her away from the Academy and taking her with me to Russia, although Rose left me little choice, I knew what she was like. I knew what to expect and I knew she would blow up and hate me. I was okay with all of that, as long as I had Rose. But Rose only had a hand full of stories.

"I have talked about you, so they know I have a student named Rose, and if I know my mother, she knows I have feelings for you, even though I haven't explicitly said so. I haven't talked with them in over two months, so they don't know that we are together or that we are in Russia, or even about the attack on St. Vladimir's, but they are going to love you."

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"Because I do."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course and your mother isn't one of those protective mothers that wants nothing but the best for her only son."

I thought about it, she did but I doubt she would disapprove of Rose. Rose made me happy and that should be enough for her.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It will be alright Roza. She wants me to be happy, you make me happy, besides you gave up your entire life, risk your life every night when we go out hunting, just so you could be with me and help me. That will win you some points."

She shrugged.

"We will see. Mothers can get a little crazy sometimes."

I hissed.

"Yeah not looking forward to having that conversation with your Mother. 'yes lethally trained Guardian Hathaway, I have been sleeping with your seventeen-year-old daughter.'"

She giggled.

"Actually, she already knows. She caught me in your hospital room when you were waking up. I think the kissing and the declarations of love might have tipped her off. You were pretty out of it though, I don't think you noticed."

It was a good thing that the road to Baia was deserted. I swirled across the other lane and into the side of the road before I got control of the car again and moved it back to our side of the road.

"So, why I am not dead? She had two days, between me waking up and her leaving the Academy."

"When I told her, she seemed reasonable, she blew up a bit but I tried to explain how I felt. She seemed to understand and just asked me to be careful."

In some ways, I knew Janine better than Rose did. She may have been okay with it at the moment, maybe even to overwhelmed with the information. Maybe she recognized how fragile and tired Rose was that day, but I knew this couldn't be this easy. I was glad I had erased my tracks. Janine coming after me because I had taken Rose to Russia was bad enough, her coming after me because I had taken her to Russia and was sleeping with my barely eighteen ex-student, that was a whole other level of scary.

It was dinner time when we arrived in Baia. It was approaching summer so the days were longer, but I could see the sun starting to set. It would be another hour before it was really dark, but I was glad to be in a town and not on the side of the road, although I knew that the Strigoi that would be looking for victims on this road, wouldn't be able to fight off Rose and me.

We rounded the corner and I saw the welcomed sight of my childhood home. I pointed it out to Rose and she looked at it with interest.

"It is bigger than I thought it would be."

"It does need to hold a family of seven. Not even including me."

I parked on the street and grabbed Rose's bag and mine. It seemed to get lighter with each hunt. Some of our clothes were ruined because of the amount of blood and some were simply torn, and we only had a few pairs left. We didn't take much, to begin with. Maybe we could stock up here. She would be Viktoria's size and I think I still had some clothes here. And even though Baia was hardly a fashion center, it should still have some stores we could shop.

I grabbed Rose's hand, walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened with my mother holding a dishrag and barely looking at me. She was probably expecting a neighbor or salesmen. When she had to look up at me to see my face she lit up. She launched herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She hugged me until I couldn't breathe anymore. She then pulled back, composed herself, gripped her dishrag and hit me.

"Dimitri Alexander Belikov. Why would you not let your mother know you are coming?".

I just smiled and hugged her again. This seemed to placate her a bit.

"I wanted to surprise you, besides it was kind of a last minute thing."

She looked around me and saw Rose standing a little further back, with her bag in her hand.

"And you brought a guest. Hello, I am Olena Belikova."

Rose stepped forward and reached for my mother's hand as she extended it.

"Rose, Rose Hathaway."

Recognition spread across her face.

"Oh yes, Dimitri mentioned he was training you. So what brings you two to Russia?"

I was glad she said that I was training her, instead of saying she was my student. Although technically there wasn't a difference, it sounded a lot better if I am sleeping with someone that I am training, instead of sleeping with my student.

"It's a long story Mamma, but we need Babushka's help."

She motioned us in.

"We can discuss business after dinner."

I chuckled. Although Rose and I were hungry, it was such a Mamma thing to do and I had missed it.

We walked into the dining room. Viktoria would be at school and I noticed Sonia was absent too. So it was just my mother, Babushka, Karolina and the kids.

I barely recognized the ten-year-old boy sitting at the table. It was a reminder of how long I had been gone. Paul had grown so much. But he seemed to be taking me in wearingly. I think he would barely remember me from me last time I visited. And I had only seen pictures of Zoya.

Karolina got up and hugged me, just as surprised as my mother to be seeing me here. She took in Rose with a shrewd and curious look. But she made no comment yet. She looked from Rose to me as if daring me to say something but I remained passive.

"This is Rose, she is helping me with something."

After greeting Rose as well, she instructed Paul to greet us.

"Don't you remember your Uncle Dimka?"

He didn't recognize me, but he obviously had heard the name often enough, because he smiled and came over. I shook his hand, as he looked at me with wonder. I wonder what kind of stories the girls were telling him about me.

I pulled Rose closer to me and introduced Rose to Paul. I decided to just leave it at Rose. Because I didn't really know how to introduce her otherwise. Definitely, not my student, girlfriend didn't seem to cover it really, and I think if I introduced her as my soul mate or future wife, Rose would freak. She was just my Rose.

I then greeted my Babushka and introduced Rose. Now I knew Yeva could speak English, but Rose didn't and she liked playing the game where she would only speak Russian and have other people translate.

Babushka started in Russian towards Rose and I could see Rose all but panic. I cleared my throat and looked sternly towards my grandmother. She rolled her eyes but switched to English, even if it was a bit broken.

After that, we settled down into dinner. As I expected there was more than enough to feed me and Rose and probably another half dozen Guardians if I had shown up with them.

"So Rose," Karolina started after we had our first bites. "What exactly are you helping my baby brother with."

Her tone and the gleam in her eyes suggested she knew very well Rose and I was more than just colleagues, and it made Rose widely uncomfortable. I shot my sister a foul look, both for the baby brother comments as well as putting Rose on the spot.

Rose swallowed, took a sip of her drink and I saw her take a deep breath. She had her version of a Guardian mask on and answered with complete professionalism.

"I am assisting Guardian Belikov with an off the book mission. He was going alone but seeing the dangerous content of the mission, I decided he could use the back-up and I joined him. Seeing as we are used to training together, he and I work well in the field and are increasing our chances of success."

Then her Guardian mask dropped and was replaced with a smirk.

"Among other things." I nearly choked on my water. Her tone left little doubt as to the nature of the 'other things' she was helping me with.

Karoline caught on and seemed to approve of Rose not denying it or letting Karolina get to her. She looked towards me and raised an eyebrow. No doubt recognizing Rose's name from the conversations I had had with my family about my life at the Academy over the last year. I had often complained about Rose or talked about how worried I had been after Spokane.

"So does this mean you have left the Academy as a student then?" She asked more out of curiosity than an accusation.

Rose nodded.

"I knew Dimitri needed me, but they would never let me go with him, so I dropped out."

My mother heard the slightly sad note in Rose's voice, she grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"That must have been hard, leaving behind your home."

Rose turned from my mother towards me and all sadness was gone.

"Not as hard as it seems. I have never doubted my decision and I can honestly say, this is the happiest I have ever been."

I smiled back and for a moment we were caught in our own little bubble of love. It was slightly broken when both my mother and Karolina 'ahhed' at our moment.

"So what exactly is this mission of yours?" My mother asked.

I was trying to find a place to start, I didn't really want to tell them I had died, but how did I explain about Ivan. But Babushka saved me the trouble.

"He is avenging that Zeklos boy. He is going after the Strigoi that have taken him from this world into the next."

I nodded.

"I have more information about who attacked him and their whereabouts. They were sighted in Omsk a few months back, but there doesn't seem to be a trace of them left."

Karolina and my mother both looked a little questionable.

"Why now Dimka?"

I was dreading that question. My mother knew I had struggled with Ivan's death, but she also knew I had moved on. I had given it a place and carried on like a Guardian is supposed to.

I could say Rose saw him, but that wouldn't be fair.

"They both have a touch of death around them." My grandmother all but whispered.

She knew why we were here, and she probably knew what had happened at the Academy.

"I am looking for them now because I have been seeing Ivan recently. The Academy got attacked a few weeks back and I thought I was seriously injured, but for a moment I must have died because after that I was able to see Ivan's ghost. He begged me to avenge him so he could find peace in the afterlife. I couldn't refuse."

I saw my mother was struggling with the information. Not just that I was gifted now with the ability to see ghosts, but how I had gotten it. I saw she was consoling herself with the fact that I was sitting right here in front of her, alive and well, but I know that has always been her greatest fear, losing me in battle.

"And how did you end up touched by shadows." My grandmother asked Rose.

She was looking towards me and towards Babushka to determine how much she trusted the old hag. I have no doubt she would have confided in my mother immediately, but she seemed a little hesitant to share the information with Yeva. I gave her a small nod, indicating it was alright. I doubted my grandmother didn't already know.

"My case is different. Dimitri died for only a moment and fought his way back by himself. I was brought back by a spirit user. I died in a car crash when I was fifteen. But my best friend is a spirit user and has the ability to heal people, so she healed me and brought me back to life. It is called shadow-kissed. It also created a sort of psychic bond between her and me, so I can hear her thoughts and see through her eyes. Dimitri has the shadow-kissed part too, but he doesn't have a bond mate."

The last few words seemed to trigger my mother.

"That sounds like Oksana and her husband. She too has some unusual abilities."

Rose looked skeptic, spirit users were very rare. But when Babushka confirmed it she wanted to know everything about them.

"Do you think they will want to meet with me? Lissa and I only met one other spirit user and he isn't bonded. We know of one other pair from the history books, but that was centuries ago and there wasn't a lot of information, and what we did find wasn't very… encouraging."

I'll say. St. Vladimir and his bond-mate Anna were where Rose and Lissa were getting most of their information from. And Anna had killed herself. So it would be nice if not essential to Rose to meet a shadow-kissed person raised by a spirit user that didn't hang herself.

"She gave everything to St. Vladimir and was left with nothing. You would do well to remember that the next time you see your bond-mate."

Babushka's warning hit a little too close to home and I saw Rose flinch as well. Before I had come into the picture Rose had lived only for Lissa. She took all of her darkness, she took all of the blame and Lissa lets her. Choosing me was the first thing that she did for herself. And even though she is in constant danger with me, for the first time I felt like being here was saving her too.

"I am sure they would love to meet you. I'll ask if they are free for lunch on Saturday. How long are you two going to stay?"

"A few days at least. We need some new information, and we need some new clothes, and we could use a few days to heal and take a breather. But we don't have the luxury to make this into a family holiday, we need to wrap this up as fast as we can so Rose can hopefully get back into school."

Rose humphed clearly not believing she would ever graduate, but I was determined to make it happen, if and when we are done here.

"Sooooo." My sister started. "Now that we got all the seriousness out of the way. Let's talk about how my serious 'play by the rules' Guardian brother fell in love with his student. Tell me your grand romantic love story."

I groaned and Rose giggled.

"Well, it was more of a grand frustrating story," Rose replied.

Karolina seemed very intrigued but realized this probably wasn't a conversation for a ten-year-old or even a baby of a few months. So Karolina excused herself and practically dragged her children up the stairs. I didn't know the length of their normal bedtime routine, but I doubt it was this quick. My mother's raised eyebrow suggested it was a lot faster than usual. Also, I heard Paul say he still needed to brush his teeth, but heard his bedroom door a moment later, obviously without having cleaned his teeth in the bathroom.

She practically ran down the stairs and all but fell into her chair.

"Okay spill."

I looked towards Rose and she shrugged. She leaned in and started our story.

"So he was lurking outside my window when I first met him." She started, looking at me like I was some pervert.

"I was scouting the area where you and the princess were hiding." I defended.

Rose and Karolina both waived me off, suggesting my input wasn't necessary or even wanted.

"He did bring Lissa and I back to the Academy. Lissa and I had been on the run for two years and with good reason before Dimitri showed up and dragged us back. I guess he felt guilty so when our principal said I would be expelled he stepped in and offered to train me so I could catch up on the two years I missed."

Rose skipped over our first initial interactions pretty fast. She said she felt comfortable around me because I treated her like a Guardian and that I seemed to be opening up to her as well. Most of this my family knew but without the added romantic undertone.

"It wasn't until Viktor Dashkov tried to kidnap Lissa that we truly understood we felt something more for each other than just professional fondness. He had picked up on Dimitri and I liking each other and used that against us. It forced us to come clean about our feelings, but seeing as we were both slotted to guard Lissa and needed to focus on her, nothing could ever come of it. So we ignored wat was there."

How stupid we had been. Back then I had really thought that if I could just ignore it long enough it would go away. But it didn't. With each passing day, I fell deeper in love with her.

"We tried to keep it professional, but I think we both underestimated how hard it would be. It led to some very frustrating situations."

Karolina raised her eyebrow. But Rose was quick to talk her away from the obvious dirty path her mind had taken her.

"No, not that kind of frustrated. Like Natasha Ozera showing up and offering him a position as her Guardian plus benefits, if you know what I mean. I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't tell her he was mine and that she should keep her greedy little paws off of him because he wasn't mine."

My mother and Karolina turned to me.

"You did tell me, Natasha asked you, you failed to mention why she was asking." My mother said.

"Because I knew I could never reciprocate. If I had accepted Tasha's offer it would be because I thought it would have been best for Rose and I, not because I was interested in Tasha. But when Rose and a few of her classmates were taken by Strigoi, I knew I could never leave Rose. For three days she was missing and I felt that my world would fall apart. Even if I couldn't be with her the way I wanted to, I still wanted, needed to be around her and the thought of never seeing her again was suffocating. But by some miracle Rose made it out and I turned Natasha down."

"So that is when you two got together?" Karolina asked, although by her tone she assumed it was a fact more than a question.

"God no," Rose replied. "You were right. Mister 'play by the rules' Guardian needed a lot more convincing. He did kiss me after Spokane. But I was still seventeen, still his student and most importantly, we would still have the same charge, so we simply couldn't be together. But it got so much harder after that. We had accepted that we loved each other and that this wasn't just going to go away, but the reality of our lives meant we just couldn't act on it… ever. So we went through the motions, pretending it wasn't there again. Until eventually we couldn't anymore. I had hit a particularly bad spot due to my bond with Lissa and Dimitri couldn't watch me suffer alone anymore, and after he nearly died, or actually did die in the caves after the attack on the school, we were simply tired of putting everything and everyone first. Because they didn't come first. For me, Dimitri comes first now. That is why I went with him. I realized no amount of duty would keep us apart."

I had grabbed her hand somewhere in the middle of that speech and I saw my mother actually tearing up a bit. I knew my mother respected my decision of being a Guardian, but she also understood it came with loneliness and self-sacrifice. I knew she was glad that there was someone in the world that would put me first.

"We had some stolen moments at the Academy, but it wasn't until I dropped out of school and went with him to Russia we were really together."

I understood what she meant; here we were actually able to be a couple out in the open, while we hadn't been able to be at the Academy, and it did form a deeper more permanent connection. But the way she described it was like we started our physical relationship in Russia and that was simply not true. But I knew Rose and despite her ability to say pretty much anything that is on her mind without filter, I knew those words were ambiguous by design.

"I am glad everything worked out in the end. It has been a while since I have seen my son with such a loving smile on his face. In fact, I don't think I ever have, and it is a good thing."

She hugged Rose, after a few moments of shock Rose hugged my mother back. She looked over her shoulder towards me and I simply shrugged, telling her to just roll with it.

The rest of the night was spent chitchatting until we excused ourselves on the count of a busy day and a long drive.

"So not too bad, I hope?" I asked Rose as she was stripping down.

She shook her head.

"Your mother is really nice. Loving and caring like a mother should be, Karolina was nice too. Yeva is a bit scary, but I think I can live with it."

I chuckled. My grandmother could scare a Strigoi in the dead of night.

I stripped down too. My back was still a little sore from the encounter with the wall the other night and the hours driving here, didn't help, but it was getting better. It would be nice to have a few days of peace.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?"

I put on some pajama pants and joined Rose in bed before answering her.

"I thought we could go into town and do some shopping. We are running out of clothes."

Rose looked at her bag with her meager belongings and chuckled.

"I was thinking of staying until Monday and hopefully we will have an idea of where we are going then."

She nodded.

"Any word from Ivan. I have barely seen him?"

I was a little worried too. Ivan said talking to us and being in 'our' world was draining him, so he minimized it. But the last time I had seen him he looked tired and I was worried we were running out of time.

"He is probably searching for them too. Hopefully, he will have more luck than we did."

Rose placed her hand on the back of my neck.

"We have a few more kills under our belt and we are still alive. I say we are pretty lucky."

She kissed me then snuggled against me. After being away from my childhood room and home I fell asleep in my own bed for the first time in years.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

DPOV

The next morning Sonia was there for breakfast too. She had had the late shift at the pharmacy. I immediately noticed she was pregnant. About five months I would say. Mom hadn't mentioned anything the last few times we spoke, but maybe she hadn't known than either. When she saw me looking at her stomach she seemed embarrassed and was bracing herself for some berating from me. Obviously, this pregnancy wasn't planned and if I had to guess, the father was nowhere around.

Although I was mildly annoyed about that I put on my best smile, hugged my sister that I hadn't seen in a long while and told her she looked beautiful. I saw my mother look approvingly from behind her where Sonia couldn't see her. When I introduced Rose all attention was on her and away from Sonia and her obvious belly.

I left Rose with my sister for a moment a joint my grandmother in the garden after breakfast. Maybe not fair but I wanted to hear if she had any idea about where we needed to go.

She was sitting on the bench beside the porch in the morning sun. The afternoon sun would be too hot for my aging grandmother, but she loved the sun and enjoyed it when she could in the morning. She was nursing a cup of tea when I sat next to her.

I wanted to ask her about the mission, but I knew asking her right away would mean that she would take that much longer to answer, so I waited, quietly sipping my coffee as I did so.

"I see a black river in the dead of night. The water is rushing and once you cross the bridge and end up on the other side of the river you and Rose will be safe and will have completed your mission. Fail to reach the river and you will be doomed. It will be a struggle, not just surviving but staying true to yourself, but you have to make it across the river. To get to your target just follow the fools thinking they are old enough to hunt and your target will find you. Maybe you could even teach those kids something."

Not really the information I was looking for, but I knew better then to disregard these ominous words. Besides it sounded like I wasn't rid of my mentor role yet.

I thought about the river's flowing through Russia. There were quite a few, but darkness of the river and our current location and the fact we knew they had been in Omsk but where no longer, I was betting it was the Ob and it would make sense we would be searching Novosirbisk then. It was the largest city around the Ob and it ran right through the city. Novosirbisk was also known for its Strigoi presence so it would make sense that they would be there. They were obviously not a lone couple and had connections, and I imagine Novosirbisk was a good place for a Strigoi nest.

Yeva said no more and I knew this was all I was going to get, but it was more than what I started with this morning so I was happy. She hadn't been too difficult.

I got up to go inside and rescue Rose from my constant belligerent sisters. They wanted to know everything. I was almost inside when my grandmother called back.

"You might want to change."

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing sweats and a T-shirt. I had only planned to go with Rose to do some shopping and I didn't really care about people seeing me in training gear. I was a Guardian after all. But I nodded none the less and changed in darkwash jeans and a V-neck shirt. Casual, but definitely a step up from what I was wearing before. Although Yeva hadn't specified why I had to change. This might be all wrong too. But when I descended the stairs after having changed, I saw an approving look on my grandmother's face.

I looked over to Rose, but she was looking amazing as usual. She matched me in a skinny dark wash jeans and her top was sexy but not revealing.

When she saw me she got up pretty fast and called me over.

"Sorry girls, I have to go. So are you ready to go shopping?"

I chuckled. Rose was eager to go into town, and I doubt it had anything to do with a girls need for new clothing.

She practically dragged me out the door.

RPOV

I had expected the third degree from Sonia. I had expected more awkward questions about my relationship with Dimitri, but the girl had taken it into a whole other direction. I was prepared to say he was good in bed with much bravado, I was prepared to say he was a gentleman and to highlight some of his embarrassing moments at the Academy.

What I had not prepared for were the questions about our wedding date and if we wanted to adopt kids in the future. Dimitri and I were together for less than a month. And even if I knew I would be with him as long as the universe allowed, the thought of marriage was far from my mind and I wanted to keep it that way. And the question about kids had left me speechless. I knew we couldn't have kids together, I knew he wanted them but had accepted that his profession didn't allow him that freedom, as it did for many male Guardians. I hadn't thought about kids, ever. I just assumed I would be guarding Lissa and their kids. I don't think I was granted any more freedom in this than Dimitri. I had experienced first-hand, what it was like to be a child of an active Guardian. And it wasn't something I wanted to put my child through. But maybe we did need to have that conversation someday, like in a gazillion years.

"So my sisters didn't scare you away did they?" Dimitri asked equally joking as being serious and holding my hand a little tighter as if I would truly run.

"Neah, it was okay, just some general girl stuff… Your grandmother got anything useful to say?"

He shrugged.

"She hinted to Novosirbisk but said we should follow some idiot youngsters, so I suppose we are on the lookout for those too besides some clothes."

I am sure there were enough around. Dimitri had said St. Basils wasn't far from here, well the Russian version of not far. So many kids from Baia went there. But I did wonder if these youngsters were even going to school. Viktoria would be back this weekend on an Easter break, but normally everyone stayed in school except for holidays.

We looked through some shops. I was surprised at the selection. There were three clothing shops, but we were able to find everything we needed there. They even had some things in Dimitri's size, but I suppose they were more accustomed to Russian's here.

We were walking along the streets of the small town and it wasn't without its charms. I had always thought a commune looked more like barracks or would have tents or something. But I suppose those were more the images of a religious cult in America. But the way I had heard things from my mother and from other Moroi that is how it sounded.

But Baia wasn't anything like that. Not only did it look like an ordinary town, it also had history. Baia had been around for a long time, and all that time humans and Dhampirs, and the occasional Moroi lived together in peace here.

I did notice there were some spots where Dimitri bristled when he passed by. I imagine those were the kind of places that gave these towns their bad name. But most women here seemed to have regular jobs.

We were now sitting on a bench in the street in the sun in front of a pastry shop that according to Dimitri had the best Russian delights. So I was trying a bit of everything Dimitri offered. He had the biggest smile on his face as he explained each pastry to me and with each came a childhood memory he associated with that pasty. I noticed how much he had missed Russia and his home. It also made me very aware that the only place I had any of these kind of stories of was St. Academy. And the only anecdotes I had about food was how bad it was. But it was nice, because I got to know so much more about Dimitri and I knew there was still so much I could learn about his past.

We were deep in conversation when a strange man blocked out our much appreciated sun. it seemed a great offence since he was Moroi and seemed to be annoyed by it, whereas we loved the sun we so rarely got to feel.

As I looked at the man he was a sight to behold. A business suit in an odd somehow very bright grey, with a multicolor scarf dominated by an almost fluorescent green. His skin was darker than most Moroi but still there was a paleness about him that was typical of his species. The golden hoop in his ear topped off his pirate businessman look to perfection. The Guardian next to him was almost invisible in comparison, despite his stature. But for a Guardian that didn't seem like a bad deal.

The man took us both in. Dimitri with a level of scrutiny he didn't deserve from a stranger and me with a healthy bit of curiosity.

"So Belikov, I heard you were back in town. And you took one of your student with you. That seems a little… out of character for you."

His words were friendly enough, but his tone implied that he disagreed with me being here, tough luck.

Dimitri greeted him with a similar frosty tone, making me think at least this man was familiar to Dimitri. "Zmey."

"I didn't give him much choice, coerced him in a way, almost blackmailed him to take me with him. I didn't want to lose my teacher, I was already behind so much and he has so much left to teach me, this break with his family could have set me back, so I came with him." I replied in Dimitri's defence.

The man looked almost proud when I mentioned blackmail, an odd look on the man I had never met. But he looked dubious when I mentioned the trip to his family.

"Right, he is just here for a long overdue visit to his family. Yet you two only arrived yesterday while you left St. Vladimirs more than two weeks ago. Also I have some birdies inform me that you are making the streets of Omsk a lot safer."

How he had acquired the information I didn't know. We left no financial trail and all the forms we used for our kills were anonymized. The only people that knew of our time in Omsk where Anatoly and Sydney. But this man, Zmey, looked like a man that knew things he shouldn't. Not in the same way that Yeva did, more in the way of having spies everywhere an making sure he knew what was going on in every city, even if he had to break bones to do it.

I shrugged at his comment.

"Just part of a well-rounded education."

I could tell he found my comment amusing, but was fighting the subtle lift of his lips at the edge.

"Is there anything you particularly want Zmey." Dimitri asked.

All amusements faded from his face as he turned back towards Dimitri.

"There is lots I want to know, like how you are planning on getting Rose back into school? Or how you are going to repair the damage you have done to her reputation now that she has followed you here?"

Dimitri's gaze darkened when this Zmey spoke, and I knew he was about to reciprocate in kind when I stepped in. I had no idea who this man was or why he was interested in my reputation, but none of this was Dimitri's fault.

I got up and put my hands on my hips as I stared this stranger down. He took his eyes off Dimitri and turned them to me.

"First of all, my reputation was shot before this. There is absolutely nothing Dimitri could have done to make it any worse and me leaving school was probably a sure bet in everyone's eyes anyway. Secondly, Dimitri has made sure I keep up with my studies, mark my kills and otherwise stimulated me to go back to school if and when the time comes. Whereas I think it really is a lost cause. And lastly, who the fuck are you involving yourself into my life, did my mother send you?"

There was a strange look in his eyes when I mentioned my mother, but he seemed suitably chastised by my outburst.

"I am a man interested in interesting people and you Rose Hathaway certainly are interesting. If you need any help in the future, if you want to return home, even if he doesn't, give me a call."

I didn't miss the tone where he implied Dimitri might hold me prisoner in the future to stop me from going home, but I let that one slide, as he handed me his card. I took it more out of curiosity and because he wouldn't otherwise leave then having any intention of actually calling this man.

After I took it from his hand he gave me a small nod and Dimitri one last menacing look before he walked off with his Guardian towards a shaded area on the curb. I waited until he was out of hearing range before turning to Dimitri.

"Who was that? What kind of name is Zmey."

I looked down at his card and the name Abe Mazur was printed on the top in big bold golden letters. It only had a cell number below his name nothing else, no address, or occupation. The only other markings on the card was a stylized snake in the same gold as the letters on the top right.

"That is Ibrahim Mazur, or Abe. Most people call him Zmey. It is a name he acquired over the years. It means Snake in Russian. It wasn't meant as a compliment, but he has made it its own and now it sort of is his trademark."

Dimitri pointed towards the snake on the card.

"Abe is shady in the truest sense of the word. He does nothing for free and always collects his debts. He is dangerous, Rose. The fact he found you interesting does concern me. I have no idea what his angle is on you. Mostly he is all about the money."

I laughed a little nervously. I had noticed the man had a mobster feel, but somehow I didn't see the untrustworthiness Dimitri talked about.

"You are just saying that because he looked like he wanted to kill you on the spot, whereas he was actually civil with me."

Dimitri could see my nervousness at the attention Abe had given me, mostly because I wondered who had hired or informed him of my disappearance. The last thing we needed was someone interfering with our mission here.

"You are probably right, but still."

"Don't worry. I have no intention of calling him and making a deal with the devil."

Dimitri lack of amusement told me how accurate my analogy was. Regardless I put his card somewhere safe. We were hunting a whole different kind devil and any kind of help can make the difference in the end.

DPOV

I was excited this morning. Mama was picking up Viktoria up from the train. She was on break from school for Easter. I had asked my mother to keep it a surprise that Rose and I were here.

Victoria and I were always close, despite the age difference. Karolina and I had a good relationship, but because she was the older sister, she was more protective of me and even though she wasn't that much older, I always felt a more motherly love from her. Sonia and I were just too different to really get along, besides, no one got along with Sonia really. But me and Viktoria were very tight when we were younger. She was always my little sister. Mine to teach and mine to protect.

Viktoria was a still very small when I kicked out father out. She doesn't remember him really. Tiny bits and pieces. But me and my sister always protected her from the worst of seeing our mother being mistreated. As a consequence, there was an innocence about Viktoria that the rest of us had lost in this house.

The last time I had seen her she was just starting to be a teenager. But she was so cheerful and full of energy, I hoped that hasn't changed. But I was also conscious she was seventeen now.

I was waiting in the foyer when I heard my mother and Viktoria outside the door. I heard my mother's voice saying we had visitors.

Viktoria groaned saying she just wanted to relax and enjoy her holiday not having to take into consideration visitors, but my mother laughed and said she would want to see these visitors.

Viktoria's expression didn't disappoint. When she saw me and realized exactly who the visitor was, she squealed and threw herself in my arms. I laughed as I caught her.

She was a little taller than Rose, but was more skinny, so she was a little lighter as I held her in my arms. After a few moments she pulled away and I sat her down on the ground.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't anyone tell me you were here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. We have only been here a couple of days."

Viktoria noticed the use of 'we' and looked over towards Rose. She was standing next to me taking Viktoria in with a curious gaze. Viktoria was closest to her in age, but the two girls were widely different. Both were full of life, but Viktoria was awfully young in comparison to Rose. I didn't know if it was because I thought of Viktoria as my little sister and didn't want her to grow up or if Rose's experiences in life had aged her in my eyes. It was probably a bit of both.

But as I looked at Viktoria only a year younger than Rose I did realize Rose had already died at this point and was protecting Vasilisa in the human world. Rose could be childish sometimes, but she was rarely young in my eyes.

"So who is this?" Viktoria asked curiously.

"Viktoria, this is Rose, Rose, Viktoria." I introduced them.

"Oh Rose, your student right? Why did she come with you? Do they have a long Easter break too?"

Rose answered with a wink.

"I couldn't be without my mentor for a few weeks, I would fall behind too much."

Viktoria was taking in her playful words when she squealed again.

"You are here for a few weeks?" She was bouncing up and down.

"Sorry, Viktoria, afraid not. We are passing through. I needed some information from Babushka. We have been in Russia for a few weeks now and we need to get going soon. I have some things I need to take care off and then we have to go back to St. Vladimirs as soon as possible."

Viktoria's face showed disappointment then she got a little angry. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have been in Russia for that long and haven't come sooner. What could be more important than your family? I haven't seen you in years because you couldn't get time off, but you can get time off for some random errand?"

She actually stomped her foot and puffed. It was a little hilarious if it wasn't so annoying. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Rose looked more amused than anything. I didn't know if I should tell Viktoria the truth, but anything less and she wouldn't understand.

"It isn't a random errand. It's about Ivan."

That got her attention and I was glad to know that her attitude seemed to change.

"I have gotten some new information about what happened and who was responsible, so I am taking action."

"Strigoi is what happened. Are you taking actions against Strigoi?" She was asking more believing the answer would be no. Actively going after Strigoi is only what rogues did and it was mostly suicide. But when I didn't comment and looked towards my shoes she gawked.

"No way, you actually are. You are going after Strigoi! And you're taking your student with you?"

I looked a little guiltily towards Rose.

"She kind of forced my hand, besides, she is very good and although I would have loved for her to be safe behind wards, I am grateful for the backup."

As I said it, I turned to Rose and placed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. I meant every word and I wanted her to know it.

Viktoria gawked again.

"Are you two? I mean… Are you sleeping with my brother? Are you sleeping with your student?"

Her head was going from Rose to me and back a million miles an hour. I am surprised she didn't get dizzy. When she finally stopped it wasn't shock on her face, or even amusement as it had been on my other sister's faces.

"My brother doesn't do those kinds of things. He doesn't hunt Strigoi and he doesn't sleep with his student. It's like I don't even recognize you."

She stormed upstairs crying.

I stood there for a few minutes wondering what just happened. I thought my reunion with my sister would have been a happy one. But this I didn't expect.

Rose sat down with a small smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about, that went horrible." I said as I came to sit next to her.

"Nothing, it is just that your sister is so… a teenage girl and she is kind of right. It is horribly out of character for you."

I sighed.

"You realize you are a teenage girl too right."

She shook her head.

"I am a teenage woman, you made sure of that." She wiggled her eyebrows and I groaned.

Definitely out of character for me.

I gave Viktoria a few minutes to calm down before heading upstairs. In true emo teenager drama she was on her bed with her head in her pillow crying.

I sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Come on Viktoria, talk to me?"

She sniffed but got back up.

"I haven't seen you in years, and I feel like I have no idea what is going on in your life. You didn't mention Ivan, you mentioned Rose, but failed to mention you are in a relationship with her. And now you are here only for a couple of days and then off to go Strigoi hunting. Why does she get to go with you half around the world and I don't. Shouldn't she still be in school anyway? I could come with you too. I can help."

I hadn't considered Viktoria being jealous of Rose for being here with me, or even her being jealous of Ivan. But coming with me wasn't an option. I knew Rose still had a lot to learn, but she was an asset in a fight, she understood the dangers, she understood battle and she understood me. We worked well together in the field and I could trust Rose to take care of herself because she was very good.

But Viktoria? I had no idea about her battle skills but even though she shared my genes, I knew she wasn't build the same way. Viktoria wasn't meant for battle, she could have a charge and I am sure she has some skills and hopefully those are enough for her to survive should she ever run into a Strigoi. But she wasn't someone that thrived in battle. Rose and I were.

"I can't take you with me Viktoria, Mama would never let me. Besides you have school."

"Doesn't she?"

I sighed. Yes, yes she does.

"She dropped out of school to come with me. And before you get any ideas, if you pull something like that I will drag you back to school myself. So don't even think about it. And for Rose it is different."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, sulking.

"How?"

"Rose already has Molnija, a lot actually. They can't teach her anything at the Academy she doesn't already know. I can still make sure I teach her things, and I want to get her back as soon as possible, but I am grateful for the backup."

Viktoria at least seemed to understand that going with us wasn't an option.

"How much leave do you have?"

"A few more weeks, I hope I can finish in that time."

"So when you do avenge Ivan or whatever, most of your leave will be gone. I told myself that the only good thing about you being gone from home so long is because you were building up a lot of leave and when you finally did come, you could be here a while. But you are only here a couple of days."

I sighed, finally understanding why Viktoria was so upset. My mother and other sisters understood that even if I have some leave owing, I usually can't spend all of it here, also they understand that at least this way I have a chance of returning to Guardian duty and not be a permanent rogue. This was my home once, but I am no longer living here. Going on leave isn't like coming home. I would be visiting my family. Although it felt good to be here again and I had missed my family and Russia terribly, I understood that my place in life was somewhere different. But Viktoria had this fantasy in her head that one day I would be coming home and that at least for a little while things would be the same as when I lived here.

And now I was only staying for a few days, had brought a girlfriend and hadn't even mentioned I was coming. I suppose for a seventeen year old teenage girl that was a lot to handle without a tantrum.

"I am sorry Viktoria. I was planning on using some of that leave to come here, but Ivan needs me. I have to do this for him, and if I didn't use the leave I was owed, I would lose my job."

She nodded as she winked a tear away.

"But I am really glad to be here with everyone. I have missed you so much."

She hugged me and I was afraid she would start crying all over again for a different reason.

"So what about Rose? How did that happen? How come we didn't know? How come you didn't say anything?"

I smiled.

"It is relatively new. Rose and I didn't get together officially until about a week before we left and even then it was more a promise we would try and make it work after graduation instead of actually being with each other. But when she came with me to Russia, we could be properly together. I wasn't her mentor and she was eighteen. And it has been wonderful."

Viktoria giggled as she punched me in the arm.

"Oh my God, my big brother in love. I think now I have seen it all. She seems nice. And she is really pretty."

"She is nice. She is a little reckless and impulsive, but she keeps me on my toes, and in return I calm her down a bit. In some ways we are complete opposites and in others we are completely the same. All I know is that I never felt like this before and she is the one, regardless of how old she is, or how we initially met. You will like her."

The rest of the day was a complete 180. Viktoria was cheerful, happy and engaging. It was like she wanted to spend as much quality time with me and even Rose as she could while we were still here.

I was glad to see Rose and Viktoria getting along very well. They seemed to have the same kind of humor, and had the same vibrant energy. As a matter of fact, Viktoria seemed to spend more time with Rose than with me.

And when I thought Rose and I would be going upstairs to retire and maybe have some R&R Rose informed me that she would join Viktoria in going to a party. I knew the parties that were going on around Baia and the scowl on my face reflected as much.

Rose kissed me on the cheek.

"I suspected as much, which is why me and my friend Mr. Pointy here are going with her."

She said showing her concealed stake.

"I can't believe Mom would have let her go to a party after dark."

Rose looked at me like I was stupid.

"Mama doesn't know does she?"

She shook her head and pointed at me.

"And you are not going to tell her. Viktoria has to do stupid stuff while she is young and she will be doing it either way. At least this way I can go with her to keep her safe."

Although I understood Rose's sentiment, and in many ways Rose was older than Viktoria and knew dangers better, I also knew Rose had a wild streak. I wonder if she would be protecting Viktoria or getting her into more trouble. But Rose understood what was charm and what was sleaze in a guy and she could handle herself. I didn't think Viktoria could make the distinction yet.

"I promise to call you if I think it is necessary, but for now let your sister be young."

She kissed me again and patted me on my chests in reassurance as she got changed. She looked sexy and a little provocative but positively demure next to my sister. When she came to pick Rose up I caught a look. Viktoria didn't know I knew they were going and she didn't know I could see her. But the very short and tight dress left nothing to the imagination.

Rose saw my appalled and stormy face but she gave me a look not to say anything. I bit my tongue but I had to trust Rose in terms of teenage behavior. It was probably one of the hardest things I had to do to let them leave the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

RPOV

I followed Viktoria to the party. I understood Dimitri's reservations. I had known her about a day and I thought she was a little on the naïve side.

She was bouncing up and down. She was going on and on about this boy who had invited her. The way she made him out to be he was charm itself. But I knew how charming these boys could be. I was once attracted to Jesse for God sakes.

We moved to a part of town I hadn't been to yet. I thought Dimitri had given me the whole tour, and Baia wasn't very big, but somehow he had missed this part. I saw that in these parts the Moroi percentage was higher and I was starting to worry about this party. Although I could take on quite a few Moroi if I needed to.

The building Viktoria took us to wasn't particularly encouraging. It was a warehouse. I suspected that the Moroi part of town would have been nicer. At least if the Moroi who were here, were residents. At the door was a Dhampir man. He didn't give me the Guardian feel, he felt more like a bouncer. He was letting in guests to this warehouse. I noticed they were either Moroi men or Dhampir women. And judging by the outfits the girls going inside wore, similarly to Viktoria, I knew exactly what was going on in there. This was the dark side of a Dhampir commune. The blood whore den. What was Viktoria doing here? I was about to ask her to leave when she squealed with excitement. Two Moroi men came up to us and Viktoria practically threw herself towards one of them.

The guy was good looking I had to give him that. He had his hands all over Viktoria in a second.

"I am so glad to see you again Vika. I have missed you."

Viktoria's smile could have light up the night at his words. He had the charm too.

"Rolan, this is my friend Rose, Rose this is Rolan."

He greeted me and gave me a once over. I felt a shiver run down my spine at his attention.

"You staying in town long?" He asked.

"Just for a few more days, I suppose."

"That is too bad."

Another girl came over to our group and attached herself to the other Moroi. Then she greeted Viktoria exuberantly. While Viktoria was occupied with her friend, Rolan turned to me.

"Viktoria is in church on Sunday. If you want I can show you around town. There are many things you might find… interesting."

The way he said it, the way he immediately moved in on me as Viktoria's back was turned told me exactly what I needed to know about this guy.

"Thanks, but I am going to church Sunday too. You might want to join. I hear it is good for the soul."

He scowled, obviously not being used to rejection. But it quickly disappeared as Viktoria turned back towards us. She was pressing herself very close to Rolan and he was responding in kind. He had his hands on her neck and throat and the way he stared at it made me feel very uncomfortable. I had to get her out of here.

"Viktoria, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She reluctantly let go of Rolan and joined me.

"What?"

"Uhm. I am feeling very tired all of a sudden, can we go home?"

I saw her hesitate.

"You can go, Rose, I think I'll stay a little longer. Don't worry, I'll be safe with Rolan. He will make sure I get home safely."

I sincerely doubted that, besides, it was her being alone with him that I wanted to avoid.

"I'll see you later Rose."

And there she went inside the warehouse, the bouncer let them in with one look from Rolan. I knew he would let me in if I wanted too. Even if I wasn't dressed the way the other women were, I knew I still attracted enough attention.

I was debating going in there and dragging Viktoria out of there, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me. So I called reinforcements.

"Dimitri?"

"Rose, what's wrong? Where are you? Are you alright? Is Viktoria?"

I could barely get a word in he was talking so fast.

"I am fine, we are at a warehouse on the south side of town." I could practically hear his face darken.

"I think Viktoria is in trouble. Like boy trouble. She won't listen to me, I need reinforcements."

He hung up the phone without saying another word. I imagine he knew which warehouse I was talking about which told me nothing good. If this place was so infamous, God only knew what happened behind those closed doors.

Dimitri was there in five minutes flat. Thank God Baia wasn't a big town. I could tell he had been running fast, but he was hardly winded when he got there.

He motioned for me to follow him and I trailed behind him as we approached the door.

The bouncer had been about to protest Dimitri's presence but one look from my Russian God and he knew his place. He didn't try and stop us as we entered the place.

The music was load in the common section. It seemed a little bit like a club, but somehow the vibe was completely different. We scanned the room but found no trace of Viktoria or Rolan.

"What does he look like?"

"Auburn hair, green eyes. A little over six feet."

Dimitri nodded at my description and went door to door. The first door didn't have Viktoria in it. It did, however, have a Dhampir girl being pounded into by a Moroi guy as he was latched on her throat. She didn't seem to mind. But the whole spectacle was too gruesome to be arousing. The Moroi looked up only for a moment when we entered. He seemed a little surprised it was a Dhampir man and women on the threshold. I think he was about to say it was occupied, but the words died on his tongue when he took in Dimitri's expression. Yet strangely his hips didn't stop moving.

I could tell Dimitri wanted nothing more than to pull the guy off and speak to the girl, but he had to choose his battles. So he closed the door and kept moving. Luckily the next two doors were empty.

The fourth wasn't. It held Viktoria in a compromising position and Rolan slobbering his way down her face and neck. She was half laying on the bed, Rolan's hand up her dress, making her very short dress even shorter. I could tell he hadn't fed from her yet as there were no marks on her neck other than a little hickey. He had been prepping the area and prepping Viktoria. I think he wanted to wait to drink from here during the main event.

When the door opened and revealed us, he stopped his movements. It took Viktoria a few moments to comprehend what was happing as she had been in a bit of a daze.

When she did her eyes reflected shock and hurt towards me. I could clearly feel her hurt at my betrayal. But she would thank me…one day.

"Dimka? Rose, what are you doing here?"

The couple straightened out and I saw she was pulling a bit of her dress back over her shoulder where Rolan had undone it.

"Saving your ass."

Viktoria stood up and pulled her dress down. Dimitri was taking in his 'little' sister and the outfit she had on and judging by Viktoria's downcast eyes, Dimitri was less than approving.

"Well, I don't need saving. Rolan and I were having a good time. I don't need my big brother and his girlfriend to come and ruin it for me."

Rolan was buttoning up his shirt and was about to retort something condescending and entitled no doubt when he took in Viktoria's brother. Knowing his charms wouldn't work on Dimitri, and that Dimitri was a trained Guardian and obviously very protective of his sister, he thought otherwise.

After Dimitri's eyes left Viktoria's sparsely clad figure, he turned them to Rolan.

"Rose, take Victoria home, I need to have a chat with him."

I wasn't sure I was comfortable leaving Dimitri with a Moroi in his mood. He looked so very calm to everyone else, but I knew the storm brewing inside of him. It would be a damn shame if we were able to complete our mission for Ivan in time, only for him to lose his job on a Moroi assaults charge.

"You can't do anything to me. I am a Moroi, besides, You will be leaving in a few days anyway."

I facepalmed myself. This wasn't going to end well. Dimitri moved so fast, one could have mistaken him for a Strigoi. He had Rolan pinned against the wall and off of his feet a few inches in a matter of milliseconds.

I held Viktoria back as she was trying to intervene.

"You are right, I will be gone in a few days, so I suppose I will have to make sure you are in no way physically able to harass my sister even when I am away."

Dimitri was already castrating and defanging him in his mind but I had a better idea. Although Rolan started to understand that Dimitri wasn't thinking about his career or the implications of his actions and was looking paler by the moment.

"Oh, it is alright Dimitri. Rolan won't come near Viktoria again. Even when we are away. You know I have asked Zmey to keep a close eye on the girls as a personal favor to me."

If he had paled at Dimitri's rage, his face was positively ashen when I mentioned Zmey.

Dimitri looked at me confused but sat Rolan down, none the less. I could slowly see the wheels turning in his head and rational thought had returned to him.

"That is bullshit, Zmey doesn't do anyone any favors, especially a blood whore like yourself."

I smiled and turned around and showed him my marks. He gasped. He looked towards Dimitri, but he kept his marks to himself, making Rolan wonder exactly how many he had.

"I am hardly a blood whore. Dimitri and I are rogues and we have had contact with Zmey before. He and I go way back to the old country. He may be a harsh businessman, but he has a soft spot for people from his homeland."

The latter bit was a bit off bullshit, although he had favorited me above Dimitri. Maybe it was because I was similarly colored and we came from the same place. Dimitri told me Abe was Turkish and seeing as he already knew so much about me, he probably knew my father was Turkish too. Hell maybe he even knew who it was, could even be the reason he was checking up on me, who knows.

Seeing as Rolan was getting the message we started to leave. Dimitri turned to him one more time, looming over the boy so he understood the power difference between them.

"I don't care if I am halfway across the world. I hear anything about you even looking at my sister, I will fly over and gut you like a fish."

He then turned towards Viktoria and me.

Viktoria was standing defiantly with her hands on her hips, about to rip her brother a new one, but he simply looked at her and through gritted teeth told her we were going home. His voice was stained, barely human and I could tell his control was hanging on by a thread.

She meekly walked with us out of the warehouse.

It took her a few blocks to find her voice, and even when she did, she didn't sound very confident.

"I was perfectly fine you know. I am not a little girl anymore, I can hang out with boys."

Dimitri stopped walking and turned around towards her.

"Do you know what that place was? It was a blood whore den. Even if I have to accept my little sister is growing up and is interested in boys, did you really think I would be okay with you being in that place?"

Viktoria rolled her eyes.

"I am not like them, Dimka. Rolan took me there because it was the only place we would be accepted. He said no one would ask questions. He didn't want to go to his house because his parents are old fashioned."

Oh my God. He had it spun like a secret star crossed lovers deal for her. I would have to hand it to him. He was good.

I saw Dimitri was about to blow up, so I intervened.

"Viktoria, the moment your back was turned he was trying to get into my pants. He was saying you would be in church Sunday and he could show me around town."

"Of course he did, he is nice. He is just trying to make you feel welcome. And just because you are pretty doesn't mean everyone is automatically interested in you Rose. Talk about conceited much."

Now I was about to lose my shit. Had I been this much of a brat when I was seventeen, you know a few weeks ago?

I took a deep breath, counted to ten and then came back around.

"How about this. If he really was a nice guy, if he really was in love with you, he wouldn't care what his parents thought. He would have brought you somewhere nice, or to his house. He wouldn't have been ashamed of you. He also wouldn't have been sucking on your neck trying to tenderize his meal."

Viktoria wasn't taking the hint.

"I know him, I know he has a good heart. You don't know him. You don't know anything about him."

"And now we never will, because you will never see him again."

Dimitri finished as we started to approach his house.

Viktoria sulked the rest of the way. Dimitri directed her upstairs and told her to get her face cleaned and to burn that dress.

It wasn't until we entered his room and he plummeted on his bed he let the tension drain from him.

"How can she be that naïve?" He asked himself more than he did me.

"She is seventeen."

He looked toward me.

"You have done a lot of shit and haven't always made the right decisions, but you were never that naïve when you were seventeen."

"No, But at seventeen, I had lived on my own for two years, had seen the real world, had died and had the responsibility of a princess on my hand. And I did make out with Jesse. I had no illusions of a grand love affair, but every girl needs to have the douchebag experience."

"Except she doesn't see he is a douchebag."

"She will. Have faith. When she calms down and thinks about it, other stuff will start to set off alarm bells for her, she will think about all her interactions with Rolan and eventually, come to the same conclusion as we did."

He ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't believe I set foot in that place. I have known it was there my whole life, but I have never been inside. I just can't believe women would let men do that to them, let them drink from them. It is disgusting."

Although I had to agree with Dimitri for the most part, I did know why those women did it. Because it felt good.

"Have you ever been bitten?"

Dimitri looked at me in surprise. "No."

"I have, you know that. Lissa fed on me when we were on the run. And although it was never sexual and we left enough time in between feedings for me not to get addicted, it does feel amazing. I can't judge them as harshly as you can. I know what a bite feels like. I understand how you can get lost to it and get addicted. After we returned to the academy I was sometimes jealous of the feeders. You saw how it goes. A pretty boy charms a naïve girl and then she is addicted."

Dimitri mulled that over. He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek.

"All the more reason to keep a good eye on Viktoria. I think I need to have a word, my Mama. Make sure she is well looked after."

"Oh don't. She is spooked as long as we are here, and she is going back to school after Easter anyway. Inform Karolina, but don't get her into more trouble. She will just rebel more."

He chuckled.

"Is that your expert opinion, my little rebel?"

He leaned in, pulled down my shoulder strap and started to kiss my exposed shoulders and neck.

"I never had a parent or big brother to be angry with me for stuff I did wrong, just teachers. So I had no need to rebel… any more than I did. It was all me."

He laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

RPOV

We had settled in nicely and on Saturday Yeva, Dimitri and I went over to Oksana. I didn't know why Yeva was coming along, Dimitri knew the way. But she insisted she came along. I had seen the amused look on Olena's face at her mother's determination. Olena must have been glad that she was out of the house for a while and she had some peace.

But walking across town with Yeva, meant it was agonizing slow. Now I understood why Dimitri had so much patience. It was taking all my self-control not just pick the old lady up and carry her towards our destination. I had been looking forward to this meeting for the last couple of days. I had so many questions and I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. But Yeva seemed to get slower as time progressed. Maybe it was too far for her. I was almost ready to suggest we pick her up, steal a car, anything to get there faster when Yeva looked at me, smiled and picked up the pace considerably. Her gait changed from near cripple to fluent and her speed nearly tripled. When we rounded the corner she pointed towards a house at the end of the street.

I nearly choked the life out of the elderly lady, but I saw Dimitri's amused smile. He squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

"She does like to test people. I guess she figured your patience and impulse control where your weakness."

I growled at Dimitri.

"You couldn't have warned me, or told her to move it along?"

He shrugged.

"I didn't know, she might have gotten worse on foot in the years I have been gone. I didn't realize what she was doing until the last ten minutes. The gleam in her eyes was a dead give-away. But then I just wanted to see how long you would last. I knew you were at your breaking point."

I glared at Dimitri and his half smile. He just wanted to see me suffer.

"You know you are going to pay for that, don't you Comrade. I'll make sure you suffer too."

My anger towards Dimitri and his grandmother were soon forgotten as a male Dhampir opened the door. He introduced himself as Mark and I took him in with curiosity. It wasn't like he had shadow-kissed stamped on his forehead and only Adrian had been able to see any physical characteristics of being shadow-kissed but somehow he felt familiar.

When we got inside we met Oksana. I immediately recognized her as the spirit user. Not just because she was the only Moroi in this house, but also because I felt that pull towards her that I feel with Adrian and Lissa.

"Welcome, Rose. I am so happy to meet you."

I took Oksana's hand and returned the greeting.

"Come sit, you must have questions."

I nodded eagerly.

Dimitri sat down next to me and took my hand and stroked it lovingly, I hadn't noticed I was trembling. I didn't know why maybe I was just nervous. Mark was obviously looking fine and it was clear he and Oksana were an item, so he was handling being shadow-kissed better than Anna was. It gave me hope. I just hope he really was fine.

"How long have you been bonded?" Mark asked.

"About two years." Mark looked at Oksana a little dubiously. "How about you?"

"I saved Mark when he was my Guardian almost a decade ago. So we had time to adjust."

A decade. A decade and Mark wasn't insane or trying to kill himself. It was encouraging.

"You were bonded when you were very young, is your bondmate the same age?" I nodded and again Mark and Oksana shared a look of concern.

"How are you dealing with the darkness?" Oksana asked gently.

I shrugged.

"I am handling it. It took us a while to figure out what was happening with me, but I am doing fine."

Dimitri bristled beside me. He looked at me like I had grown a second head.

Oksana smiled a little. "I don't think your Comrade agrees."

I ignored how Oksana could know that I called Dimitri Comrade and focused on Dimitri.

"I know sometimes it was bad, but overall I am not insane and trying to kill myself, so that is good right."

Mark raised an eyebrow at my comment and Dimitri just sighed.

"Rose, did your bondmate have time to deal with the darkness on their own, before they were bonded to you?"

I shook my head. "Lissa didn't know she was a spirit user until last year. We knew we had a bond, but not how it was formed. Most of her darkness leaks into me. She used to cut herself and I think that was because of the darkness, but she hasn't in a while."

"Rose takes everything. She protects Lissa too much." Dimitri's tone left no doubt about what he thought of that decision.

On the one hand, it was sweet because he placed me above Lissa, but Dimitri just couldn't understand.

"I still see a lot of darkness in you. How do you usually manage it?"

I guess I didn't. I get angry and beat up an annoying guy. My silence was her answer and Oksana took a deep breath before getting up and getting something from a dresser. It seemed like jewelry. She placed her hand over it and handed it to me.

The moment I made contact with the silver I gasped as a dark cloud lifted. I felt a million times lighter.

"I charmed the silver, your bondmate should be able to make these for you too. And if it gets too much, she can always heal the darkness out of you."

I was very skeptic.

"Won't that make it worse; using her magic will create more darkness."

Oksana sat down and thought about her answer.

"It is a delicate balance. She can't use too much or she will overwhelm the both of you, but using nothing at all is also not doable, it bottles up. It might take you two a while to figure out a balance."

Dimitri scoffed.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Anything you want to add there Comrade."

"You two finding a balance is impossible, You shelter her too much and she is too selfish to ever take your feelings into consideration."

"Now you are just being harsh."

Dimitri got up, angry.

"She tried to compel you when you wanted to go with me, all because she didn't want you to go. That isn't just selfish, that is plain wrong."

"And I know she is sorry."

He crossed his arms and looked at me dubiously.

"The bond is nice but has she tried to actually say that to you?"

I shook my head.

"She can't contact me, I don't have a phone."

Dimitri stayed silent but his face said it was obvious. Lissa could always contact me through the bond. I might not be able to talk back, but she does have ways to contact me. I wondered why she hadn't too. I knew she was busy with this new friend Avery, but Adrian had made contact a few times asking how I was, and never did he have a message from her, or had she made an effort to contact me.

When we eventually left Oksana's and Mark's after a a lot of questions and answers I turned to Dimitri when we were walking privately.

"You were really mean in there towards Lissa. I know she can be a princess sometimes, but she is still my best friend. I didn't know you felt this way about her."

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair.

"Honestly? Neither did I. She takes you for granted, I have always known that but…"

I stopped walking, taking in the pained expression he had on his face. I turned to him and let him put his thoughts together. He looked at me with such love and agony both I didn't know what to do with it.

"You didn't see yourself when you were taken over by the darkness when you attacked Jessi. I was never so scared in my entire life. I can't lose you, Rose, not to a Strigoi and not to the darkness, I wouldn't survive, and I know it isn't Lissa's fault to have this darkness either, but still, all I can see is losing you and it is because of her."

He touched my face and he kissed me gently. How could I be mad at him when he said how much he loves me.

"I think you are right, we need to do things differently, and I am still pissed about her trying to compel me, but just like you are a permanent fixture in my life, so is she, and you have to make some peace with that."

He took my hand and kept walking.

"I know, doesn't mean it is easy… or I can't express my opinion so every now and then, even if she is a princess."

The sweet sentiment of being more important his former charge, or technically still his charge seeing as he was allowed leave was nice, but it didn't deter me from my plan.

We went to bed early upon my request claiming tiredness because of our session with Oksana. But in truth, I still had to deal out some punishment for him not stepping in earlier and rescuing me from his cruel grandmother. I had said he was going to pay for it and I devised the perfect punishment.

I showered alone, much to Dimitri's disappointment and made sure he had gone first. He was laying on the bed in only his boxers reading a western novel as usual. When I entered the room with nothing but a small towel around me he looked up with hunger in his eyes.

I looked down at the towel innocently and dropped it to the ground, revealing my naked lush body for his inspection. He motioned me towards the bed but I shook my head, resting against the door.

"Not yet Comrade."

He placed the book on the table next to the bed. His boxers were already tenting and his hand was struggling not to touch it.

I had moved my hand towards a breast and started to slowly, very slowly knead it. The other hand moved towards the apex at my thighs where I was slowly rubbing myself. I parted my legs a bit so he could get a good look at what I was doing.

Unable to restrain himself any longer he pulled down his boxers and took himself in his hand. But I shook my head.

"No touching yourself. Or I'll stop." Reluctantly Dimitri let go. I could tell he was majorly turned on, but he was also enjoying my game and let me take the lead. He won't be enjoying it for long.

I was circling my clit getting more aroused by the second. I slit a finger inside and curled it. It was funny, I had pleasured myself before this, knew how to get myself off, but Dimitri had shown me things I hadn't known about my own body and together we had been able to explore so many more things. One of these things was the curling fingers. I mostly rubbed my clit or trusted a finger inside, although pleasurable, if I now stroked the inside with the curled finger, it was getting me there a lot faster.

Dimitri recognized what I was doing and he was fisting his hands into the sheets in order to stop them from touching himself or me.

I had started out slow but was picking up the pace now. I needed to with a desperation I didn't know I had. It was all part of the game. In order for me to succeed in his punishment, I had to come first, but I hadn't realized how quick it would be.

I was rubbing my finger over my clit with one hand and was stroking my insides with the other.

"God, I am already going to come." Dimitri's eyes widened and he switched his eyes between my nether region and my face as if he couldn't decide what part of me he wanted to see when I came.

The decision was made when I shattered when his eyes were trained on my face. I kept the screaming to a minimum seeing the other occupants of the house, but couldn't help the small noises of pleasure that escaped me.

It took me a moment to compose myself after that. But when I did, I walked towards the bed and straddled Dimitri. I wasn't near his hard cock, but more towards his legs. I did lean down and kissed him passionately. I could feel him pressing himself into my abdomen, slowly rocking to get any kind of friction or movement towards his neglected body part.

I pulled back and slowly started to stroke his chest and his stomach, then his upper thighs. I purposely left a certain, very hard strained part of him untouched.

"Roza, please." He was pleading, begging me to touch him. But I wasn't done yet.

I kissed him again and this time followed the trail I had before with my hands, with my tongue. His chest, his abdomen, his inner thighs. He groaned and tried to move me towards his goal, but I merely kissed the top and moved towards a different part of him.

"Roza." A warning.

I lifted my head from where it was nestled in his belly button.

"What's wrong Comrade? Am I testing your patience? Do you have problems controlling certain impulses?" I deliberately repeated the exact words he had spoken to me when he had learned his grandmother was testing me and I saw his eyes widen; now understanding the game I was playing. Well a game for me, he was my intended victim.

"Roza, how long are you going to punish me for?" He asked as I had to slap his hand away from my hips where he wanted to hold me.

I sat up and looked at the clock.

"I am not sure, how long did it take your grandmother to walk to the other end of town?" His eyes held nothing but sheer terror. She had taken a long time.

"That is not fair, I only realized towards the end what she was doing, ten minutes tops! Besides, you won't last that long either. I know how much you want me."

Normally he would be right, I could never resist him for long. But that is why I had taken care of business before. In part to aggravate him, but it did have the purpose of prolonging my own endurance for the duration of the punishment.

"Ah, but if you remember, I have already come once. So the edge is taken off, I can keep this up for a while Comrade."

Realizing the extent of punishment he was now pleading, begging.

"Please Roza, I need you. I have suffered already. I'll do anything." Oh, I liked him begging. It was so rare, I might have to do this more often.

"So what would you have me do? Do you want me to lick your cock?"

He nodded eagerly and I gave it the smallest gentlest of licks.

"Do you want me to take you inside of me?" Again his head was practically bouncing off his neck he was nodding so hard.

I hovered over him and let the tip sit just at my entrance, my abundant juices dripping down his shaft. But withdrew a moment later and sat back down on his legs.

He groaned in utter frustration.

"Seriously Rose, what do I need to do. I am sorry okay, I am sorry, I will never again let my grandmother test you or otherwise make your life uncomfortable."

I laughed as I gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Comrade."

"Then what? I'll do anything."

I sat back down and put my hand on my chin, pretending to think it over. I deliberately pushed up my breasts as I did so.

"I want foot massages for a week. And I want another tour of that pastry shop tomorrow after church."

"Done now lower yourself onto me before I flip you and take you a little too hard." His tone was delicious. So out of control, so unlike Dimitri, yet so Dimitri at the same time, his carnal desires lacing every word. I loved it when he lost control, certainly when I was the one who broke that control.

I did as he asked and I felt him sigh deeply in content as he filled me completely. He started to buck up and I let him, following his lead and riding him in his rhythm, which for some reason was very fast at the moment.

He did flip me in the end. It was rough and hard and delicious. I loved this 'naked' Dimitri. Stripped of his control, stripped of his decency, just his raw instincts. He took me over the edge again and he released inside of me with a primal groan.

He fell beside me and nuzzled my face.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Roza."

I giggled.

"I kind of enjoyed that. But as long as you are behaving, there is no need for such severe punishment."

Dimitri had a sly look on his face.

"Be careful what you do Rose, Two can play that game."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

DPOV

The next day I woke up after a long much-needed sleep. Last night was torture but you can't argue with the results. That was an amazing orgasm.

It was almost sinful thinking of last night as I was dressing in my Sunday attire to go to church. I looked over towards Rose as she was putting on a demure dress she picked from Viktoria's closet and the blush on her cheek let me know her thoughts went into a similar direction.

But by the time we went downstairs, our minds were more on food than on last night.

After a good hearty breakfast, we went to church. It was another childhood memory I cherished. Even though I am not as religious as my mother might want, it was because of the upbringing that I found peace in the church. That, and I had fond memories of all the food and parties that usually followed.

Viktoria was joining us, and she was started to thaw a little. She hadn't made any attempts of escaping and Karolina had talked to her and was keeping an eye on her. I think Rose was right. She had been given me and Rose the stink eye, but she seemed to have let it go this morning. Maybe because she really didn't want Mama to find out.

The church was good, but Rose was bored out of her mind. It may have something to do that it was all in Russian, and some of the rituals were different from what we had at St. Vladimir's. She was fidgeting in her seat the entire time. The only thing that kept her a little occupied was my hand on her thigh rubbing it softly. Although it didn't really help with my guilt for thinking dirty thoughts in church.

We were both happy when the service ended.

We walked outside and greeted the families that had attended church. It was the Easter service so the church had been packed. Some people I had seen around town and knew I had been back, some who hadn't had a chance to talk to me and took the opportunity now. After exchanging pleasantries with many of the families present and introducing Rose to them we were about to leave for home when I noticed a bit of commotion around Nikolai and his older brother. Denis, I believe.

I looked a little confused towards Karolina who was taking them in with interest, but not the good kind.

"Denis is unpromised and is bragging a bit." She answered my unspoken question.

Denis looked up and saw us staring at him, so he and two of his friends walked over towards us.

"Guardian Belikov, I heard you were in town. Off on leave from your charge?"

I nodded.

"Such a shame really, I heard you are really good. It is sad that you are only assigned to stand on the sidelines and be considered furniture. A man of your skill could do so much more."

I understood how many of these unpromised thought. These Rogues had training but usually dropped out of school when the fight training stopped and the guarding training began. They didn't believe in us protecting only Moroi. They believe in taking pre-emptive actions against Strigoi. I don't think they were particularly wrong. Our solely defensive position wasn't helping with keeping the Strigoi population down.

But the way these unpromised usually went about things, meant they were dead within a few months if not weeks. Their arrogance and thrill-seeking nature usually ended with them taking unnecessary risks. And if I saw the way Denis and his friends were behaving, they were no exception.

"This is Artur and Lev." He introduced his friends.

I introduced Rose in return.

"So what is your story? Also on leave?"

Rose looked at me and I shrugged. It was her story to tell or not.

"No, I dropped out of school."

Denis looked a little shocked at her candor.

"Why?"

"I needed to be here right now. A different path was presented and I needed to take it."

"Ran into any Strigoi yet?"

Rose seemed to catch on what Denis and his friends were. It was funny. They were Rogues, like us. They were actively hunting Strigoi, like us. Yet Rose recognized how different they were from us.

By way of demonstration, Rose turned around and exposed her neck. Denis gasped. Then he composed himself.

"You still get marked."

Rose nodded.

"It isn't just about prestige, it is about remembering the lives I have taken. Each mark is a battle I survived and a soul saved, even if a life was lost."

I knew it had taken Rose a bit of time to see it that way. Losing Mason had made her more realistic in her view of Strigoi. I saw Denis and his friends were taken aback by her comment. They clearly hadn't thought of it that way.

"We are heading towards Novosibirsk tomorrow. We are doing what we need to, to protect the people. All the people. We could use the two of you."

I almost groaned. Novosibirsk. They were going to Novosibirsk and they were young and stupid. This is what Yeva meant. We have to go with them.

I looked at Rose and I knew she had come to the same conclusion. Our time in Baia had come to an end. I had almost forgotten our mission. I had been able to relax and enjoy our time here with my family. But as I saw Ivan's figure in the distance and he gave a small nod, I knew it was time to get back to it. It was time to save my friends soul.

I exchanged a few glances with Rose before nodding to the boys.

"Meet me at my house early in the morning. I have a better car than whatever the hell you lot are driving."

There wasn't a chance in hell, I was giving up my slightly luxurious rental SUV for whatever barrel of junk these youngsters called car. I knew in Russia cars could get pretty old. If it still had an engine people would drive it. Even if it should have been send to the junkyard a decade ago.

Denis seemed a little surprised by our quick agreement, I don't think he actually thought we would go with them. But he didn't have time to ponder it too long as we joined our family again. Now that I knew we would be leaving soon, I was determined to spend as much time with them as possible.

Karolina looked even more shocked than Denis when she heard I had agreed.

"We have to Karolina. I talked to babushka. She told me I would have to go with idiot youngsters. I don't see idiots bigger than they here."

She chuckled a little bit.

"But they are leaving tomorrow."

"I know. I wish I could stay longer, but we have to go."

"Just be careful Dimka. I have a lot more faith in you than in those boys, but you are still talking about hunting Strigoi. It is very dangerous and I don't want to be the one to comfort Mama when she learns you have died."

I hugged my big sister. I was hoping to avoid it, but she was right. It was dangerous.

It was why this time with my family was so important. It was Easter and I was glad to be spending one more holiday with my family, even if it could be my last.

We were about to walk home when Zmey stopped us. I didn't think he went to church with the rest of us. So I was wondering what he was doing here.

"Enjoying the holidays with your family?"

I nodded.

"We will be leaving soon, so it will be nice spending a bit of quality time together."

"Ah so you have come to your senses and will be taking young Rose back to the Academy now, won't you?"

His tone was threatening and I was having a hard time saying I would be doing no such thing. I wasn't afraid of Abe Mazur, but the intensity at which he was trying to protect Rose was throwing me off a bit.

"No, he won't. We will be traveling to Novosibirsk in the morning. When and if we do go back, old man, I will send you a memo."

He looked over to Rose and smiled a little. I wonder why he found my defensive posture insulting while he found Rose's attitude almost endearing. Maybe he had a soft spot for fellow Turkish people after all. Although technically Rose was American.

"Now if you will excuse us, as Dimitri said. We have precious time left in Baia and we would like to spend it with family if you don't mind."

I couldn't quite describe the look on Abe's face. On any other person, I would have thought it might have been hurt. But it looked so foreign on his face, that I couldn't really call it that. I didn't have time to think about it too much, the look was gone within a few seconds.

Yeva was stifling a laugh. She knew something I didn't.

"Well, I won't keep you much longer then. Safe travels."

RPOV

It was a bittersweet farewell in the morning. Olena was crying and even Viktoria had called a small truce to see us off. I knew it was hard for Dimitri leaving his family, but I was surprised I found it difficult too. In a short amount of time, they really had become my family too.

Maybe it was because I never had a family of my own. My mother was none existent in my life, although we were trying. Rhea and Eric had been very kind to me and had included me in their family, but they were always Lissa's family to me. And although this was Dimitri's family, because we were so connected to each other, I also felt connected to them.

Olena had packed us a fortnight of food, including all of Dimitri's favorites. She must have been baking and cooking until very late last night.

Olena cried again when Denis and the two other boys arrived. This really was goodbye.

Yeva pulled me down towards my level and whispered in my ear.

"Stay strong and cross the bridge no matter what."

Dimitri had told me about Yeva's prediction. If we crossed the bridge we would be safe. I had no idea which bridge. If it was a metaphorical bridge or a real one, or even if the old hag was making any sense and hadn't gone insane a decade or so ago.

We got in the car and started our long drive to Novosibirsk. The others were quiet, silently being impressed by the real Guardian driving the car. Although the boys were muscular and probably in their late teens early twenties, Dimitri towered over them in every way that mattered. Denis was the least bit impressed. I pecked him as the leader of the group. But it was somehow clear by default that Dimitri would be running this mission.

"I was surprised that you agreed to go with us." Denis said to Dimitri and me from the backseat.

"I was surprised too. But we were heading that direction anyway and will be in the same business at least for a while. It is better to work together than to get in each other's way."

"So, how did you go from a promised Guardian to a Rogue?"

Dimitri frowned. The question wasn't rude per se. Because that is exactly what happened. But I could tell he still considered himself a guardian even if he wasn't at the moment.

"My charge and best friend was killed by Strigoi over a year ago. I was reassigned at Rose's Academy to Guard a Royal Moroi. And that was fine. But recently I have come to learn the identity of the Strigoi that killed him and a general location of where they are. I had to avenge him so his soul can find some peace."

"So if you kill those Strigoi, you are going back? You haven't broken free yet?"

I saw Dimitri was trying to choose his words carefully but was failing to make Denis understand, that Strigoi hunting wasn't just about sticking it to the man. So I answered instead.

"We believe in protecting Moroi. I was slotted to Guard my best friend and if I survive I will be doing just that, but we also can't hide behind wards all the time and let Strigoi get away with everything. I know our world needs to change, and change is coming, if not slowly. But we would like to be part of helping our world through these changes rather than breaking free of it. It shouldn't have to be either/or and we are going to find a way. If you distance yourself from the world because you don't agree with it, then nothing ever changes."

I know I was a rebel and was an advocate for Dhampir rights in our world. I had progressive friends and Moroi that believed in defending themselves. We were a minority, I knew that, but simply going at it alone isn't going to change anything. I would rather stay and fight then have to leave my world behind.

But I suppose for them it is different. They come from a small Dhampir town, where the only example they have of Moroi is sleazy men abusing women. I wouldn't want to guard those either. They thought they could find glory in killing Strigoi and that way make their mark upon the world. But there were other ways to be memorable.

It was nighttime before we arrived in Novosibirsk. Denis and the others had an apartment rented where we met the last member of our party, Tamara. It was nice seeing another girl in the group. She was surprised that two people had joined in, especially a seasoned Guardian and a drop-out.

Dimitri and I were able to share one room, the boys another and Tamara a third.

"That was a long drive," I said as we settled in.

"It was, but we can relax a bit now."

"They are very curious about us aren't they?"

He sighed deeply. The questions had gotten from bad to just plain invasive at the end.

"They aren't used to an actual Guardian. Usually, Rogues are unpromised. They either drop out of school or they leave shortly after, a Guardian that has left his profession to hunt is very rare. It is natural that they are curious. But what happens between you and me is none of their business."

He all but growled.

I giggled. At first, the questions were more focused on us as fighters. Where we trained, how we had so many kills that sort of thing. But it hadn't escaped their attention that Dimitri and I were involved and many questions were about that topic. Eventually, Dimitri had put a stop to it and it had remained deadly silent in the car ever since.

We were unpacking our clothes when we were no longer alone in the room. Ivan had joined us. He was looking paler and weaker since the last time I saw him.

"Hey, guys. How is the search going?"

Dimitri settled on the bed and put his hands on his knees.

"We have some new leads here in Novosibirsk, Don't worry, we will get them."

Ivan nodded, but as more time went on, I could see he was losing faith a little. Dimitri was suffering from the same problem. He wanted to do this, he needed to do this, but what if we didn't find them?

"I am sorry, you guys, I tracked them to Omsk three months back. I guess they left already. I can't seem to pick up their trail. Usually, Strigoi are blabbermouths when it comes to juicy gossip. I just have to listen in on their conversation. But I haven't heard a peep, other than that they have been recalled."

Dimitri looked over to me.

"That is what we heard too. If nobody is talking and they are obeying these orders, whoever recalled them must be pretty powerful."

I said, starting to really feel the weight of this mission. It seemed that Strigoi were having more and more structured social interactions. First the attack on the Academy and now at least a few who are adhering to a hierarchical structure, it seemed Strigoi have been evolving where we have simply stood still.

I could appreciate the unpromised a little better now too. Even though they were probably oblivious to my realization, they were at least keeping the Strigoi population down. We as a society had hidden behind wards and allowed this scourge to fester, grow and evolve. Strigoi had adapted. We hadn't.

Seeing the things I saw in Omsk, I knew we hadn't just been stupid, we had been selfish. Although Moroi were the preferred prey of the Strigoi, humans weren't exactly safe. But humans didn't know these monsters existed in this world and were powerless to stop them. Yet they were the ones dying when we were hiding behind wards. It wasn't just about staying safe, it was about taking responsibility. Strigoi were ultimately created from Moroi who had killed. But humans and Dhampirs were dying, whereas Moroi did nothing.

This mission wasn't just about saving Ivan anymore. It was about proving that there was a different way. I wanted to return to Lissa someday and stay in our world, but I started to recognize more and more that our world was broken.

Ivan was shifting in and out, but he was trying to stay with us a little longer.

Dimitri walked over to his friend. He reached out towards Ivan's shoulder, trying to comfort him, realizing at the last moment that he couldn't actually touch him. He withdrew his arm with a sigh.

"Don't worry Ivan. I will find them and make them pay. I will set you free."

The determination in his voice was so convincing, I believed Dimitri too. Of course, there were no guarantees, but I knew that seeing Ivan again had made his resolve greater and renewed his efforts. He had been sad leaving his family behind so soon. In an ideal world, he would have stayed a little longer with them, but Ivan needed us.

Ivan's weary smile was the last thing we saw before he faded out of sight.

Once we unpacked we joined the others in the living room. We sat in a circle and all eyes were on Dimitri. They were looking to him as their leader, waiting for him to explain what the plan is.

"Tonight we rest. In the morning I would like to see your individual skills and Rose and I will show you some of ours. It is important that we understand each other's strengths and weaknesses if we are going to be working together. And then tomorrow night we hunt. Rose and I have a specific target we are looking for. But we have learned that we run across a lot of Strigoi while trying to find them. Rose and I need information, so we might not kill them right away if I think they have information that can be useful."

Dimitri laid out a few other safety measures. Some the boys had thought of themselves already and some they hadn't. I had a feeling Denis wasn't new to this game, but Lev looked a little green after Dimitri had talked for half an hour about safety precautions.

When all of that was finished, Tamara asked about our time in Omsk. Dimitri made sure they got the whole story, the good, the bad and the very bloody. It was a little hard communicating with Tamara. Denis and Lev spoke English pretty well. Artur and I could understand each other but Tamara's English was almost non-existent and my Russian wasn't any better. Dimitri translated back and forth but it was hard going.

We called it a night pretty early. The ride had been brutal and the goodbye to Dimitri's family had been hard. Besides, we wanted to be rested for training tomorrow and the hunt that evening.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry for not updating earlier. Mea culpa. At first, life was getting in the way. New job, teething kid, you know the normal stuff. But then I fell down the stairs en hit my face on the corner of the show cupboard. Not only did it hurt like hell, but it also knocked my two front teeth out. They were able to put them back in and I need root canal treatments ( already had one, still need one more), and I was on heavy painkillers for a while. I am doing better, but it is going to be long recovery before my jawbone and teeth are healed.**

Chapter 18

DPOV

I woke the others up at 6 am. There were a lot of moans and groans even from Rose. but I wanted to get a good idea from their skills and wanted to scout the city in daylight. It would be a full day, so we had to start early.

"At least it is an hour later than I would have had to get up at the Academy."

I chuckled. Now that Rose and I were sharing a bed, I started to realize she was a heavy sleeper and that all those early mornings at the Academy must have been brutal on her. I know she was late most of the time, but seeing her try to wake up now, I was surprised she made it to any of the training at all.

I had prepared breakfast for everyone. Rose raised an eyebrow at what she and the others were served. I had made a quick stop at the supermarket just around the corner. I had made eggs and bacon but also a fruit salad for everyone. I knew I was dealing with young adults here. But they would need a well-balanced breakfast. I had found a Dhampir gym not far from here and called ahead to see if we could use their private room for the morning.

They gave each other some questionable looks but ate the cooked breakfast anyway. Even though I was only a few years older than they were, I was feeling the age difference now. I never noticed much with Rose, even though she would have preferred a chocolate donut of her healthy eggs, but now that there were five of them, I stood out like a sore thumb. But since I was taking charge of this mission, I didn't mind the separation.

"There is a gym a few blocks away. I thought we could train there. Then after lunch, I want to scout the city in daylight. Denis, I would like you to come with me."

I knew Rose wasn't going to be happy to be left at the apartment, especially with the language barrier, but I needed to include Denis in some things, otherwise, he would feel left out. He had been the leader of those four and he would have to be again when we went our separate ways.

We made our way towards the gym. It took me about thirty minutes to get a good reading on all of them. They had some skill. I was actually surprised by their fighting technique. It was a little rough around the edges and I could definitely give them some pointers. But they seemed to have realized that to fight Strigoi, you can't just have basic training. However, I encountered a serious problem with their stamina. They had focused on skill rather than endurance. And although I understood that decision, you really couldn't afford to compromise on either one of them.

So I went back into mentor mode.

"When you are out of your league and walk into a nest of several Strigoi. What do you do?"

All four came up with strategies that would get them killed. The strategies themselves weren't bad and I could tell Denis had a strategic mind, but in the end, all their ideas would end up with them dead.

I turned to Rose. She was smiling. She had seen the same thing I had. They lacked endurance. It had been the first question from me to her too. If you are in a situation that you can't fight your way out of, what do you do?

"Rose?"

She turned to the four Russians standing in front of her.

"You run."

This seemed to shock everyone. They were looking to me to tell Rose off. That she had the wrong answer. But when I was nodding, they looked confused.

"Your main priority is to stay alive. Yes, you chose to hunt and by doing that are putting yourself in a lot of danger, but when you come across a situation you cannot hope to survive if you engage, you need to think about yourselves and your teammates first. You run and come back with a new plan the next day. And right now, all of you won't be able to outrun a Strigoi. You will be winded after the first block and you will die."

There were looks of embarrassment all around.

"But we train at least an hour a day, most of the time more. We are in good shape." Denis protested.

"Yes, you train your muscles, you train technique, all of which are important. But have your trained your longs and heart. Rose and I run five miles in the morning and five in the evening in addition to our four-hour combat training. I know it seems like a lot and overdoing it has its own issues, but you have to be able to engage in a long fight without tiring and you have to be able to run away."

"Okay, so we need to work on our stamina, but our fighting skills are awesome right?" Artur asked. He was so convinced they were the best.

"They aren't bad, but a little rough around the edges. I could give you some pointers if you want to help clean up your technique a bit, Also I have some ideas to expand your repertoire."

This time it was Lev that interjected.

"All you have is training from the Academy, after that, you got assigned and stopped getting new skills. You talk high and mighty, but I bet I could take you on. Half of our moves we invented ourselves or learned on the street, you won't know what hit you."

Rose was having trouble containing her laugh. She had seen them spar with each other and knew they were no match for me or for Rose. Lev had a point, My fundamentals were the same as every trained Guardian, but that doesn't mean I haven't gathered more skills over the years or honed the ones I had.

I motioned Lev forward, accepting his challenge. He circled me for a minute before he attacked. It was a technique I wasn't familiar with that was true. It was also showy and wasted to much energy. Furthermore, I could see it a mile away. I sidestepped him, took out his legs, laid him flat on his ass and faux staked him in under a second.

Lev seemed too stunned to respond. He was laying there for a few moments before he finally got up. He walked towards his group silently.

"So can you show us then? Show us what you and Rose bring to the table." Denis said trying to smooth over Lev's embarrassment.

Rose moved forward on the mat and so did I. It had been a while since we sparred together. We kept up training in Omsk, but it mostly consisted of running and weight training. And the few days we were at my family we hadn't trained at all. I knew Rose was looking forward to some intense physical activity as much as I was.

We circled each other for a moment, but we soon got into it. Rose went on the offense. Rose had improved so much under my tutelage that I had no choice but to defend. I wasn't getting an opportunity to attack myself. Rose didn't leave me any room. She also wasn't doing a lot of damage because my defense was solid. She stepped away after a few blows. It was my turn. But the result was the same. Rose could only defend and had no space to turn the odds to her advantage, but her defense was good enough so I couldn't get any real hits in.

We looked at each other and smiled. We would have to turn it up a notch if we were going to make anything of this other than a draw. So we sped up, alternating between defense and offense constantly. Whenever I would get a hit in, so would Rose. Back at the Academy Rose had been good and getting better, but I would still win most of the time, but she was becoming more and more my equal in every way.

I was distracted enough by the fact that I was so proud of Rose, I didn't see her elbow until it connected with my face. It knocked me down on the ground and Rose wasted no time in straddling me and making the killing blow.

"What had you distracted there Comrade?"

I smiled as I answered truthfully. "You."

She bends down, kissed me quickly and helped me up. She checked my jaw but there wasn't any damage other than a good bruise in the morning.

We turned around to the others. Tamara had a small smile on her face, seeing Rose being affectionate after taking me down, the boys were still too stunned to respond.

"They don't teach us that at the academy. We never did anything close as intense as that." Artur managed to say after recovering from his shock.

"St. Basils actually does teach some of these in the curriculum, but only in the final year. And most of the others I have picked up myself and taught Rose when she was my student at . But I agree, Rose is way beyond what a normal newly graduate would be able to do."

My gaze darkened as I contemplated my own words.

"Which is kind of the problem. New graduates aren't prepared enough. Sure most don't go out actively Strigoi hunting with still two months of school left, but most of the guardians that die are the young ones who haven't had enough experience yet."

"I hear rumors that some Royal Moroi have suggested lowering the graduation age from eighteen to sixteen," Lev asked in heavily accented English.

I had heard the same sentiment at the ski lodge.

"I am sure there are Royals that think that way, but I doubt it will come to that. They are arrogant and selfish, but not stupid. Sending out sixteen-year-olds will accomplish nothing other than depleting the pool of Guardians even more."

Lev seemed to take that at face value. It was true that it would be very stupid. But I wondered how unlikely it was becoming. Fear was raging amongst the Moroi and I doubt the recent attack on St. Vladimir's was helping with this.

"Come on, enough training for today."

I had been to Novosibirsk a few times in my life, but I wasn't as familiar with it as I was Omsk. But Denis seemed pretty familiar and showed me the way. He led me to the bad part of town and it contained many clubs as it did in Omsk. I suppose it was the same routine Strigoi followed in every city. Blend in the nightlife and hunt those who will not be missed.

We selected a few streets to scout tonight before we headed back.

"How long have you been hunting Strigoi?" I asked Denis.

"A few months. Lev has been with me a portion of that time, but this is Tamara's and Artur's first time."

"Who did you hunt with before?" I asked but seeing the haunted look coming from Denis and his downcast eyes, I didn't pry any further when he remained silent. Obviously, his former teammates hadn't survived.

"I know what we do is dangerous and I probably won't live very long, but what we do is important."

I tried to think of it from his perspective. I needed to if I was going to get through to him. But it was hard when he thought of hunting Strigoi almost as a holy mission.

"It is important. But you also have to be smart about it. It is about more than just killing Strigoi. It is about making sure people hear your message and you kind of have to be alive for that. I think there are better ways to do it, then fighting and dying or hiding. There has to be a better way. I have to believe that. I have to believe there is a way for all of us to survive."

He nodded but seemed unconvinced. Not that he disagreed with me, but he didn't seem to think there was a way to change our world. But I had seen change coming. Both the right and wrong way. It was encouraging to know that some Moroi were learning to defend themselves. What Christian and Rose had done would spread and hopefully would incite the change we needed. But I also knew there were more and more sounds coming from the conservative camp due to fear and none of it was good for Dhampirs or even non-Royal Moroi.

RPOV

I took the time that Dimitri was away in the city with Denis, to check in on Lissa. I was sitting on our bed with my legs crossed and getting comfortable. I closed my eyes and opened my mind so I could reach out towards Lissa. I checked to see how her darkness was going, but she seemed to be doing fine with that at the moment.

I was very conscious of the warning words from both Oksana, Yeva, and Dimitri. I knew we needed a new balance if we were both going to be fine. But it was nice that at least right this instance, I didn't have to worry about our possible new dynamic yet.

I saw Lissa was in her room and Avery was with her. She was hanging out with her Royal friends. There were alcohol bottles on the floor and Lissa was having a cup in her hand and I was pretty sure it had alcohol in it too. She seemed tipsy but not yet drunk. Lissa hadn't been going to these Royal drinking parties since we got back from being on the run, but I suppose with her hanging out with Avery, she would travel more in those Royal circles again. What I did notice was that Christian wasn't present. Adrian was there and was sitting close to Avery. He was probably the one who had introduced the alcohol.

He was being very affectionate with Avery. I didn't really know why, but it bothered me a little. I had no feelings for Adrian, was happy with Dimitri and never considered being with Adrian in the first place. But seeing his attention towards another girl, somehow felt wrong too. And I couldn't quite explain why. It didn't really feel like jealousy. It was more like I noticed something was 'off' between Adrian and Avery. But maybe it was because I was jealous of Avery. And it had nothing to do with her being very friendly with Adrian. After all, she has basically taken my place as best friend in Lissa's life and now she is also wiggling her way into Adrian's life.

I had no right to judge of course. Avery seemed nice if not a classic Royal. And I was the one that chose to leave. But still, it kind of hurt knowing everyone was moving on. I wondered if Lissa was even thinking about me anymore.

I looked at Avery through Lissa's eyes, admiring her and cursing her at the same time, when her eyes turned to me. Well actually Lissa, but it felt like she wasn't looking at Lissa. It felt like she was looking directly at me. I could see her scowl a bit before I was pushed out of Lissa's mind. The words 'not you again', accompanying me on my way back to our apartment in Novosibirsk.

I was stunned for a few moments, wondering what happened. I had never felt anything like this. I had felt an actual push from her and was shoved out of Lissa's head.

At that moment Dimitri walked and in looked confused and concerned at my bewildered expression.

"Roza? What's wrong?"

I shook my head as to clear it of the weird sensation.

"I was checking in on Lissa and I swear I was shoved out."

"Lissa blocked you? I thought she didn't know when you were in her head?"

"I don't know. All I know I was in there checking on her and the next thing I knew, I was out of her head and back here in the apartment."

I uncrossed my legs, getting more comfortable.

"Maybe I was just tired. How was your scout with Denis?"

He told me about the layout in Novosibirsk and we went over the game plan together, both for tonight as well as the general strategies for the coming weeks.


	19. Chapter 19

**So I have uploaded the rest of the story. It has been the month from hell and I don't think I can put some time into my fanfictions right now. But I hate leaving readers with an unfinished story. That is also why I pre-write everything. So here is the rest of the story. Sorry it is a little rough. Certainly the last few chapters might need some editing later on. But it will give you closure. Also I starting correcting this with grammerly and was almost at the end with more than 300 suggestions. Then my computer crashed. after more than 45 minutes. I am not doing that again either. So bare with me with spelling errors punctuations and some weird sentences that need some editing. Maybe when things settle down I will start to edit. But right now this is what I got and what I can give.**

* * *

Chapter 19

RPOV

That night we started on our first hunt. Our strategy was the same as it was in Omsk. We would locate the most likely part of town were Strigoi would be hunting and we would scout the place out. We would hide in the alley ways around clubs or in unlit sections of the streets trying to get a passing Strigoi, or Tamara and I would draw them out by being bait.

Strigoi could smell us Dhampirs, so being bate meant we couldn't be Guardians, but had to look the part of blood whore. I was used to it by now. I have had men looking at me like I was lunch since I developed breasts, but Tamara looked a little out of her comfort zone. Especially when it wasn't Strigoi we caught but Moroi or humans wanting a good time. You had to keep the ruse going in case Strigoi were watching but we also had to turn them down, obviously. I had fun turning them down, especially the Moroi. They thought they had some sort of right to us, so when I made it clear I didn't want nor need their attention they felt rather pissed. The look of rejection on their face was priceless. I imagine with the limited funds and the addiction of the bite they were rarely turned down by female 'blood whores'.

The four Rogues had also learned how to contact the Alchemists since we had been in Novosirbisk. Denis had graduated and knew of them but hadn't bothered to contact them because he and his pals were off the grid and could take care of the Strigoi bodies themselves. But those of them that hadn't known about the alchemists had been in for a shock when Dimitri made the first call.

I knew of course it wouldn't be Sydney, she would still be in Omsk, but when the new guy showed up to our first hunt sight I was missing Sydney terribly. He was somewhere in his fifties and the distain for us was very clear. He wanted very little to do with us. He was sweating the whole time, obviously dealing with six rogues was rare and Dimitri's stature wasn't very cuddly or reassuring. Tamara mostly dealt with him because she was the smallest and least threatening. Unlike Sydney this guy hardly spoke any English, so I was the least likely person to talk to him.

He was very hesitant the first night, but he seemed to relax a fraction in the upcoming nights. He seemed somewhat relieved the Strigoi population was going down thanks to our efforts.

It made me wonder if the Alchemists thought better of Rogues than of promised Guardians. After all we did little to help humans, whereas Rogues protected indiscriminately by killing Strigoi. I doubt it mattered much to the Alchemists. It was clear that this guy thought we were as evil as the Strigoi and that he would have gladly seen us just as dead as our victims.

And so far no luck on Alina and Viktor. I tried not to be discouraged. Also because I knew Dimitri was losing faith and honestly we had been here a few days, so we hadn't covered the entire city yet. But I had hoped we at least had another lead by now. So I was keeping up my spirits hoping Dimitri would do the same.

Currently we were stationed in an ally surrounding a popular club. The club itself was clean. No bartenders that were bargaining humans lives off for an extra buck. But we had learned that Strigoi would often lurk in the shadows to pick off drunk people.

I wondered if Strigoi could get drunk vicariously. Would they get a buzz from drinking from a drunk person, or were they just easy prey. They did seem to prefer their prey drunk. Maybe when we would catch the next Strigoi for interrogation I would ask them.

I felt them first. The early warning system was nice, but if it a different feeling would be nice. Spiderman said his spider sense was tingling. I wouldn't mind tingling. Dimitri groaned a moment later also having picked them up. We scanned the area and saw a stumbling drunk human being supported by what looked like a helping stranger. The human seemed to be alone.

Why are humans such idiots. You don't go to a club in a dingy part of town and get hammered all by yourself. It doesn't matter if they don't know evil vampires exists, it just isn't a good idea. There are some crazy fucks out there, not counting the bloodsuckers.

But maybe their friends were still inside and the drunk person just wanted to get some air. Either way, if we didn't intervene soon, they wouldn't be breathing long enough to get that fresh air.

The Strigoi walked into the ally as we knew he would. Now that we could see him we could identity him as a male and around six feet. He was previously human which was always complicated to gauche how strong they were.

Ex-humans could be young and weak lacking the professional training a Guardian had. But humans couldn't turn themselves so they were often turned by Strigoi for services well done. They usually wouldn't do it unless the human was worth turning. They would have to have a skill. Some humans were very good fighters having had martial arts training in their lives, but on the other hand they could also have good accounting skills, making them utterly useless in a fight.

Seeing an ex-Dhampir as a Strigoi was always bad news. Most commonly they were Guardians turned against their will. Seeing an ex-Moroi was almost always good news. Most ex-Moroi were arrogant and turned themselves. Moroi were Strigoi's preferable prey, but rarely were turned as they had served their purpose. Humans were really the hardest to estimate. It could go in all directions. I guess we just had to wait and see.

He was alone and we were with six people so it boded well for us.

When he rounded the corner no doubt wanting to eat his meal away from the prying eyes on the main road we jumped him. Tamara being the weakest of the six of us was tasked to take care of the human and make sure he made it out of the ally. The other three Russians boys were working him towards the ground. Dimitri and I were there to secure him. Being with so many meant it didn't take long. Despite the Strigoi's overwhelming strength he was no match for five Dhampirs, six when Tamara had taken care of the human.

I secured him by staking his hand to the ground. Dennis did the same on the other side. Dimitri's stake would be for interrogation purposes.

With a quick check to make sure everyone had their task under control, Dimitri started with the usual interrogation.

"Where are Alina and Viktor."

Normally Dimitri would sound forceful. Hoping the determination in his voice would convince the Strigoi to answer quickly rather than be reluctant. But tonight he just sounded flat. I don't think the Strigoi heard him, but I surely did. Dimitri was getting tired of not getting anywhere.

But when the Strigoi looked at him, Dimitri saw the same thing I did, recognition. Luckily for us, this Strigoi was a lot weaker than the one we had encountered in Omsk.

Unfortunately he was keeping his mouth shut.

Dimitri sliced the stake across his chest rather harshly. We were so close to our goal he wasn't going to let the Strigoi stay silent.

"Where are Alina and Viktor?" Dimitri repeated.

Dimitri dropped his stake and used his bare fist to punch the Strigoi. I could hear the snap of his cheek as Dimitri made contact.

Seeing the wound heal in front of your eyes was rather weird. I had seen it a couple times with spirit healing magic. But I had only seen it a few times with a Strigoi. Even if the outcome was the same, healing by spirit magic felt wonderful, you could almost feel the room being filled with goodness. And if spirit magic was pure goodness, this was pure evil. The way the bone snapped into place and the skin healed across the bone filled me with pure dred. The ally way seemed to get even darker as if the Strigoi was leaching power from the world to heal itself. I had always known Strigoi were unnatural beings, but having encountered so many it was becoming clear they really shouldn't have a place in this world.

The break was fully healed, but the Strigoi still had old blood across his teeth. I could clearly see it as he smiled at Dimitri.

"I'll be sure to let them know you are looking for them. Maybe they will even come and say hello. I wouldn't mind having those two idiots disposed of. More space for me to take their place. Anything else I can do for you?"

Dimitri was hesitant, but me being ever the wisecrack couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Do you get drunk from drinking drunk people?"

I had six faces look at me a little shocked. The Strigoi included. I shrugged.

"What?, I was curious."

The Strigoi started to laugh.

"No sweetheart. We don't get drunk, but it does tingle a little bit. I like it."

Now that the Strigoi's head was turned Dimitri used his momentary distraction to gut him with his stake. The screams could be heard two blocks down the road. I hoped nobody was stupid enough to come into the ally.

"Do you know where they are?"

When the Strigoi had regained his ability to speak after his wound was healed sufficiently he chuckled.

"I don't, but we work together sometimes. If you really want them, and I have a feeling you do, you will let me go and I will tell them you are looking for them. I really don't care if you kill them. But you have to let me go."

I could see Dimitri struggle with this. We really wouldn't want a Strigoi back on the street. Every one we would take down, was one who couldn't kill innocent people. But this is as close as we have gotten so far. Getting a message to them might not be such a bad idea. Strigoi were naturally arrogant. They will come to us. They couldn't pass up the chance to take us out.

Did we chose to save the lives of his future victims, or would we safe Ivan?

I saw Dimitri make one of the most difficult decisions in his life as he backed away from the Strigoi. As a unit we followed. He picked the Strigoi up from the ground and looked him dead in the eyes. I think the Strigoi could feel the rage pulsating off of him as he stood across from Dimitri.

"You tell them Dimitri Belikov is looking for them and I want retribution. If they want to find me, they only have to follow the Strigoi blood stains."

Then he turned around and left. We followed and the Strigoi wisely didn't.

We took a cab ride back to the apartment. Dimitri was quiet the entire way. So was everyone else. He went to our room and slammed the door. Nobody questioned his choice and nobody tried to make him feel better. Nobody but me.

"We had no choice Dimitri. This could be our break, we had to let him go." I reasoned with him.

"And how many people will die by his hand now that we have let him live, ten, a hundred, a thousand. How many lives do you think Ivan's soul is worth, Rose?"

I sighed. He had the entire cab ride to think about this. This wasn't good. Dimitri had the tendency to believe he was holier than holy and when he made a very human decision that might not have been the most morally correct choice he was very much into the self-loathing.

"And how many Strigoi have we killed in our search to save Ivan's soul. How many of those bastards would have otherwise still walked these streets if we hadn't come to Russia to save Ivan. The scales are in our favor Dimitri. You are risking your life to safe your friends soul. Anyone would understand this decision."

He didn't say anything, just nodded slightly. I think this was going to take him a few days to come to terms with. I just sat there and hugged him.

"We are close Dimitri, we are going to get them and give Ivan peace, and we are going to take down as many Strigoi as we can doing it. I am sure we will run into that bastard again and next time he will die."

"Doing the wrong thing for the right reasons is still the wrong thing." He muttered more to himself.

"Perhaps, but there is nothing wrong with trying to save your friend."

He had made the right decision in my mind. He had to save Ivan, and we were running out of time, both for Ivan as well as for Dimitri using up his leave. But he was right, that Strigoi would go on killing. But if we hadn't been there tonight he would have done so too. We saved that human. I liked to remember the people we are able to save but I knew Dimitri was wired differently.

"It will be alright." It will just take time.

I sat on his lap and lifted his head when he didn't want to look at me.

"You don't have to bear this burden alone Dimitri. I let him go too. Let me take some responsibility."

He shook his head. "I made the decision. I am leading this mission. Whoever dies at his account now, their blood is on my hands and my hands alone."

I took his hands in mine.

"Then I will wash them clean again."

I kissed his hands and when he didn't pull them back I gently kissed his lips. He pulled me in a deep kiss practically crushing me. But I didn't mind. I knew he needed me.

He was grabbing at my shirt trying to desperately get it off, but in his haste he wasn't very successful. He growled at his failure. The rawness of that sound, of the desperation and the frustration reached me to my core. He needed me to forget, to accept and to distract him from his current mood, but it seemed my shirt had another plan.

I pulled back a little and placed my hand on his chest, moving him backwards so I could get up. I slowly pulled my sweater over my head and let my shirt follow. I then moved onto my pants. I wasn't fast with my movements. I deliberately gave Dimitri some time to compose himself while keeping his gaze focused on me. It is the same with animals, if you have calm energy they will calm down.

Once I was down to my bra and panties I moved back to Dimitri and started to pull his sweater of his head. His boots had been discarded when he came in and I was moving on to his pants. I laid him on his back on the bed, so I could unzip him and pull his pants down. He lifted his hips up a bit to make it easier for me to do. When we were both in our undies, I laid down next to him and stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and my touch comfort him.

I leaned in and kissed him as my hand moved from his hair to his chest and down. The atmosphere went from comforting to electric as I went down south. He growled an entirely different kind of growl when I slipped my hand inside his boxer and wrapped my hand around my target. It wasn't long before he stood to attention. I pulled back and discarded the remainder of my clothing, Dimitri did the same.

He moved me to my back so he could easily enter me. He was starting slow and steady keeping his eyes locked on me the entire time. I could see the pain from his decision diminish with every stroke he made. As if I was taking his guilt into myself and we were burdening this together.

When he released all trace of his guilt was gone from his face for a moment and I was glad I was able to give him that moment of peace. I knew it would be back, but at least for a moment the weight of the world was off his shoulders. We fell asleep not long after that. His steady breathing was reassuring even if he did hold me very tight.

DPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night when I felt a cold breeze in the room. When I opened my eyes Ivan was standing at the end of the bed.

I sat up careful not to wake the dark angel lying next to me and careful not to flash Ivan. Ivan looked as guilty as I had a few hours ago.

"I know what you did for me. I know it wasn't easy and I know it will haunt you… Thank you."

I ran my hand through my hair. I had come to a conclusion last night.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you Ivan. I was willing to leave Rose behind for you, and I am willing to stain my hands with blood for you, because you are my best friend and you need me. I wasn't able to keep you safe in life, but I will in death. And whatever burden I have to bear, it will be worth it if you can find peace."

Chapter 20:

RPOV

Tonight we were hunting the streets as usual. We had tracked a Strigoi in this area. The others had asked us how we could locate Strigoi so accurately. We hadn't clued them in on us being Shadow-kissed, and came up with the bullshit response of instinct and experience.

But it never let us down. We had been tracking this particular Strigoi for a few blocks now. It's moving patterns were strange. We had lost it trail a few times only for it to reamerge a few streets away. It was almost as if the Strigoi wanted to be caught. We hadn't seen a lot of prey tonight either. The part of town he was moving in was more industrial and didn't have many places people would come. But maybe he or she was gunning for late night factory workers. Not a lot of people also meant not a lot of praying eyes.

I spotted him first. He was just on the corner and was waiting for something. What I didn't know. But when he saw us he super speeded around the corner.

We headed into a dark ally. It split up into two paths. We didn't see which way the Strigoi went and our Strigoi senses couldn't pinpoint which way either, because the possible paths were to close together. They might even lead to the same place again. I could tell the Strigoi we were hunting was at the end of the ally, but which way it went, I couldn't say.

We decided to split up, Dimitri and I together and the other four youngsters on their own.

We had been fighting alongside of them and most of the time it went well. They were learning a lot from me and Dimitri, but we also noticed that they were more intuned to each other and obviously Dimitri and I were more connected. So even if the numbers were off, this way of splitting up seemed to the most logical for all of us.

We headed left at the fork, going around the other side of the large building than our Russian fellow hunters. It led into a small open space. But despite our clear vision, we couldn't see the Strigoi we had followed.

We felt him though. And he was close. I was beginning to get a bad feeling about this. The feeling of nausea increased but we still couldn't see the Strigoi. It could mean two things. Either he was invisible and was coming closer, which seemed unlikely, or there was more than one. Dimitri and I moved together to the center of the open space. This way we couldn't be ambushed, even if it was giving our position away. But I think we both realized the consequences of our increasing discomfort.

"We need to get out of here." Dimitri whispered.

The famous last words in any horror movie, and to its credit, it was also the last words I heard before my mind went blank. Probably had something to do with the large and hard object connecting with the back on my head.

I woke up to groaning besides me. I reached out and felt a warm hand I knew belonged to Dimitri and felt relief washing over me. He was here and he was alive, so was I. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. I could feel where I had been hit on the head, but when I pulled back my hand, there was no blood, dried or otherwise, so that was good. I saw Dimitri rubbing his neck, obviously having being brought down with the same blunt instrument.

He turned to me and he looked me up and down trying to see if I had sustained any major injuries. I did the same to him, but came to the same conclusion as I had come to my own status of health, other than our head wound, we were fine. We next checked our pockets for stakes, but of course, those were gone.

We looked around the room. The room was beautiful and luxurious and had an ensuite bathroom. There was a window letting in some daylight, although upon closer inspections it wasn't a window made of glass but of transparent reinforced fiberglass. When we checked the door, it showed it wasn't only locked it had a number keypad.

This might have been one of the nicest prisons in existence, but it was a prison none the less.

"Why are we alive? If Strigoi did this, why not kill us?"

I asked Dimitri, hoping he had a good and not so terrifying answer. But he didn't answer me, because he had no idea either.

We checked out a few more aspects of the room. It had a tv but of course no live channels, you could only watch shows and dvds on it. There was a book case with an unusual amount of western novels, and a fully stocked closet. It had clothes in Dimitri's size and in mine.

We had been expected, and they seemed to know us intimately. Which was strange if we had been taken by Strigoi. I was actually hoping against hope that we hadn't been abducted by those bloodsuckers when our nausea increased and a female Strigoi opened the door.

I had no idea who it was, but Dimitri took in a sharp breath. He obviously recognized her on site.

DPOV

I knew she had been turned a few years back. I had mourned her like I knew most of her students had. It had also been a sharp reminder for all of us, that anyone could fall, even the greats. Because Galina had been one of the greats. She was one of the reasons I was so good. She had been relentless in her training, and I am the warrior I am today because of her.

So seeing her standing in front of me, with a cold calculated stare with eyes rimmed in red felt like a violation of natural law. Because if she could become this cold monster, so could everyone else.

"Dimka. You look good. All grown up now. I told you, you would grow into your body and look at you now."

She had said that. As I was starting to gain height in my teens, Galina assured me that I would fill out and be able to use my height to my advantage. And I did. I probably didn't hit the sweet spot until I was twenty, so she never saw me like this.

"And now you have your own student. I have seen her in action. She is good, it is also why she is still alive. If she has been trained by you I know she will be an asset."

She knew Rose was my student. She had been keeping tabs on me then. But I was glad she had, if she hadn't she might have assumed that Rose wasn't trained and killed her in that ally. It did make me wonder how much she knew about Rose and me. I hoped not a lot. Having Galina know my feelings for Rose would definitely make her an easy target for whatever Galina had in mind.

"Why are we here Galina?" I tried not to be too frosty, or demanding, I knew I needed to be very careful with her. She wasn't my mentor anymore. A monster had taken her place and I knew any provocation could turn us from 'assets' to lunch in a mere second.

"I heard you have been looking for associates of mine. I thought I would make it easy. They are in the compound. But I can't imagine what you would want with those two. They truly are morons."

They were in the compound. We had found them. Part of me was elated. This was what our mission was about. But I also knew the chances of us coming out of this alive, or even being able to reach our targets on the other end, were slim to none. But I was determined. I would give Ivan the peace he deserved, if it was the last thing I did. And seeing our current predicament, it probably would be.

"You remember Ivan don't you? Those two are the ones who killed him about a year ago. I was off duty at the time. I recently found out their identity and I want revenge for him."

I saw her think about my words and a big and cruel smile was plastered on her face that was to pale to resemble my former mentor.

"I will have it arranged as an awakening present."

I had dreaded those words. I could only think of one reason why Rose and I were kept alive, and she had spilled it out for us. She planned to turn us.

She saw the look of horror on my face.

"Don't worry Dimka. It will be your choice. You are no good to me if you resend me too much. But I know my methods can be very persuasive."

She looked Rose up and down and it gave me the insight of one of the methods Galina would use to persuade me.

She started to walk away. She typed in the number on the keypad. She made sure she blocked it from our view. All I know is that it was eight digits. That was a long number.

Before she closed the door behind her, she turned around with an even crueler smile on her face.

"Alina and Viktor weren't there for Ivan, Dimka. They were there for you. I have wanted you by my side for some time now. And I should have punished those idiots when they failed me, but I suppose they brought you to me after all. It just took them a whole year to do it."

She closed the door and I was speechless. I stood there for a few minutes before I felt Rose's hand on my arm.

It was my fault. Ivan may not have blamed me, and I suppose it couldn't have been helped that I was off duty. But they had come for me and instead settled for a meal when they couldn't find me. Ivan died because of me.

"No." It came out a soft whisper. Not only was I responsible for his death. The mission to avenge him would mean an end to Rose's life too. I had failed the two people in the world who meant to most to me.

"Comrade. We will find a way out and we will have revenge for Ivan. That psycho's actions are her own. I don't know who she is exactly, but it wasn't your fault. You hear me. It wasn't your fault."

I sat on the bed defeated.

"How can you say that… She… She. She was there for me."

Rose sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Who is she?" Her tone was almost jealous. Which would have been hilarious if it had been any other situation.

"Galina is my old mentor from St. Basils. She thought me everything I know. She made me who I am. She was turned a few years ago."

"And now she wants you back as her student or underling as a Strigoi."

"Yes."

"That isn't going to happen, Dimitri. I won't let her."

The sheer determination in her words were the only thing keeping from me breaking down at the moment. Rose was right. We wouldn't be giving up now. Even if our situation was very hopeless. We weren't dead yet. And there was always hope. Rose may have a knack for getting into trouble, she also had a knack of getting out of them.

I suppose our mission hadn't changed. But our target had. If I really wanted to give Ivan peace, and if I wanted to avenge what had been done to him. Just killing Alina and Viktor wouldn't be enough. I had to take out Galina too. I was oddly at peace with that. It would give me the chance of saving another person who was very dear to me. I guess it was all or nothing.

Join my old friends in darkness or save their souls.

The next day Galina called me to her, as I knew she would. She was always serious and came right down to business. With Galina, what you see is what you get. She is straightforward and direct. That aspect at least hasn't seemed to have changed.

When I had been escorted out of the room under the surveillance of four Strigoi I had noticed the second door. The first door from our room connected to a hallway locked with another keypad door. Again eight digits. I doubt Galina would be stupid enough to make them the same code, so that meant that we would have to somehow get the hold of two codes before any escape attempts could be made.

I was scanning the compound as I was led towards her office. We would need weapons and an exit strategy. I noticed a lot of Strigoi, at least twenty in the compound. She obviously had some accomplices in the field both here and in Omsk. I was beginning to appreciate the extent of the operation. I wondered if she was also behind the attack on St. Vladimirs. Now I also wondered if the attack had been an attempt to get to me. But I squashed that idea. I wasn't that arrogant. Galina saw in me an asset, but she wouldn't have done it just for me. Maybe she would have picked St. Vladimirs over another Academy because of my presence, but her goal would have been to entice fear and establish dominance.

If she was involved in it or not, the message had been clear. There isn't a safe place to hide anymore.

The four Strigoi practically pushed me into her office and closed the door behind them, leaving me alone with Galina. I didn't take it as a good feeling that I actually preferred the four Strigoi over my former mentor.

"Dimitri, how are you and Rose settling in? Everything to your satisfaction I presume?"

Meals were delivered by a human and snacks were available. The room she had us is was luxurious and so was the bathroom. It could have been a hotel if the circumstances were different.

I nodded.

"You know I will never willingly turn Galina. You are wasting your time."

She smiled.

"I know you will be hard to break. But I am a patient woman Dimitri. I have eternity."

It was a gamble on my part. Giving Galina the impression I was considering the offer could buy us more time to escape. But Galina would have been very suspicious. Letting her know she was facing no easy task, could buy us time as well. Although I doubt Galina's patience was as infinite as she claimed.

"What about Rose?"

"A yes, your _student_." The way she emphasized student let me to believe she knew exactly what Rose meant to me. I had taken that into account, but I had hoped that she wouldn't know, so she wouldn't use Rose against me.

"She will share your fate. If you are awakened so will she. If you die, so will she. I have seen you two in action and although I initially was more interested in you, I recognize you come as a set. That is where you both thrive. It will be the same in eternity."

Part of me felt relieved. It meant Rose and I would be together no matter the outcome. Also it meant Galina wouldn't be using extreme measures on Rose to persuade me. She wanted her whole.

She seemed to think the topic of Rose was completed so I used the opportunity to ask the other questions I have been wanting to ask.

"The attack on St. Vladimirs, did you organize it?"

She leaned back in her oversized office chair. She held my gaze for a moment before replying.

"I had a hand in it, send a few of my… more expendable men there… Should have sent those two idiots too."

So it hadn't been her idea, but she had been involved. It hinted to other powerhouses like Galina and them having contact with each other. Perhaps she had been in contact with Isaiah as well.

"The attack on the Badica and Drosdov properties?"

She waived her hand as if dismissing the idea. Like those two massacres were beneath her.

"The world is changing Dimitri, we are no longer the single minded lone hunters we were. More and more Strigoi are bounding together and working with humans. We have evolved whereas you have simply been hiding for the past few centuries."

I didn't know what was more alarming to me. Learning there was a network of Strigoi that could organize an attack on an Academy or the fact that the other two massacres were unrelated. It meant this evolution was converging from several different places. These Strigoi were thinking of this independently. It meant everywhere in the world these sort of things could be happening. Having a connected network of Strigoi was scary, but if we could take out this network we would have been fine. If these were going to pop up everywhere because Strigoi were adapting then we were really screwed.

It also meant that most of the suggestions the Moroi had made at the ski lodge were mute now. They had focused on small scale attacks and looked for security in numbers in a single place. Although the groups of Strigoi were still small and I doubt they could accommodate more than they did at the Academy because there would be too much strife in the ranks. Big clusters of Moroi together with a handful of guardians wasn't going to help. If this continued, not even Court would be safe.

"The question is Dimitri, on which side do you want to be? The losing side which will give you and your girl up as cannon fodder the moment we come too close. Or the winning side, where you and Rose could live for eternity bathing in the freedom you so deserve. That and of course the pay is much better. You will be rich Dimitri, very very rich."

And that is where she hit the nail on the head. Freedom. Rose and I did have it in Russia, but if we stayed in our world after graduation it would be very limited. Rose and I being together was no sure thing and duty would always be a priority.

But I wasn't convinced by her speech. We wouldn't be free here either. We would be trading one dictator culture for another.

Galina saw my resolve and frowned. So much for her endless patience.

"I will see you again tomorrow Dimitri."

Chapter 21:

DPOV

I was escorted back by the same four Strigoi and practically thrown into the room. Rose had been scared when they took me, but I had assured her I would be alright. I doubt she had believed me, if her look of relief was any indication when I was back.

She scanned me over.

"Are you alright? What did she do? What did she want?"

I sat down on the couch and Rose followed.

"Just to talk. Persuade me to join her. We talked a bit about the benefits, but she knows that would never way up against my believes."

"We just have to string her along long enough for us to find a way out of this."

I nodded. Easier said than done. Our stakes were gone. We had a full proof room with two security doors, nothing in the room that could be made into a weapon and if we did manage to get out of this room, there were at least twenty Strigoi in the compound.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her and grabbing her hand to squeeze it.

"I am okay. I am worried. I know she is interested in you, but I don't want her to use me as leverage against you. Promise me no matter what she does to me Dimitri, you won't give in."

I could never make that promise. I would rather let Rose die than for her or me to become Strigoi, but I didn't know how I would deal if Galina tortured her. But I doubt it will come to that.

"Galina told me that my fate would be your fate. Either we turn together or we die together. She is impressed by you as well, and although I can't guarantee she won't change her mind, at least for now, you are safe."

I looked around the room and towards the doors, housing a couple of Strigoi. "More or less anyway."

RPOV

We watched a movie that afternoon. It was such a normal thing to do in such an un-normal situation, but we enjoyed it. We were snuggled up in a blanket on the couch. We were holding on to each other, knowing that these few moments might be the last we had together. Galina could come in here and kill us or turn us at any given time.

In the meanwhile we were strategizing on how to get past those doors. We weren't giving up. Our plan had a few elements and we needed to complete them all to escape alive. First we had to get past those doors. We thought about forcing the human to help, but Dimitri told me there were guards on the other end, and without a weapon or a plan, we would be trapped in the hallway. Next we would have to find Galina and kill her as well as Alina and Viktor. Again we needed a weapon for that and to be able to move around the place undetected at least a portion of the time so we could locate them and kill them before we were run over by the other twenty Strigoi in the compound. Then we needed to actually escape.

The movie was nearing the end when we heard the tell-tale sign of the door unlocking. It was too early for dinner, but sometimes the human brought us something else.

But instead the four Strigoi from this morning were there and they were looking at me. Crap. They motioned for me to come with them. I heard Dimitri take in a sharp breathe, but there was nothing he could do right now. We had to trust that Galina wasn't done with us yet. I squeezed his hands before getting up and walking with them.

Dimitri and I shared a look. Without a single word he told me to keep my eyes open and stay alive.

I scouted the place like Dimitri had done this morning. I imagine we were taking the same route, but that didn't mean I couldn't compare notes on guard posting and such with Dimitri later. Also I might see something he had missed and vice versa.'

They brought me to a double mahogany door leading towards an office I presume. I could tell by my nausea that there was a Strigoi behind the door. But because of the heavy Strigoi presence behind me, I didn't know how many. But based on Dimitri's descriptions of his meeting with Galina this morning, she would be behind those doors and she would be alone.

The doors opened and closed behind me again, leaving me alone with the woman who had given Dimitri so much and in turn was also partly responsible for my own skill.

"Rose Hathaway. You are a bit of a legend."

I didn't know how to take that. I knew I had a reputation, I didn't know if it was a good one or a bad one.

"You spend two years in the human world with Princess Vasilisa, correct?"

I nodded.

"And when you returned Dimitri started training you."

I nodded again.

"How much of your skill can you attribute to him, would you say?"

I didn't even have to contemplate that.

"Everything."

This seemed to have been the desired response.

"How do you feel about becoming Strigoi?"

"I would rather die a horrible, horrible death."

I didn't flinch as I said it, looking her straight in the eyes. I couldn't quit make out her expression until the room was filled with an eerie laughter.

"You really are his student. Just as stubborn. But everyone has their price. And I only have to convince one of you. I know the other would join in. As a matter of fact, I won't leave them a choice. So Rose, tell me what is it that you desire? Money, freedom, a way to protect your precious princess?"

The last bit caught me off guard. I know she offered Dimitri money and freedom this morning.

"If you turn, I will promise not to harm Vasilisa. She was on my list. She is a high profile target and taking her out would ensure me eternal glory and more power than I ever thought I could have. But I am willing to let her go if you decide to turn."

My throat went dry. I knew Lissa would always be a target, it is why she is protected as much as she is. But she was hitting close to home. In the attack on the Academy a Strigoi had come for her and even though he didn't succeed, it had been a close call.

But the point was mute. If I turned I wouldn't care about Lissa anymore and Galina would be able to go back on her word and I wouldn't stop her. I might even join her.

"Lissa is well protected. She doesn't need me."

A shrewd look on her face. "That is debatable."

She waived her hand in the air. Obviously ready to offer me the next temptation. It was almost a fun game to see what she could come up with. I didn't want anything other than Dimitri, so I knew she didn't have anything on me.

"What about your father?" Well that took me by surprise.

"What about him?"

"Don't you want to know about him?"

I did. I desperately did. I wondered if Galina knew anything or if she was using it as bait. But I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of getting to me.

"I survived eighteen years without him. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with me. I think I will be fine."

This went on for a while. Galina making suggestions, and seeing which of them set of a reaction in me. But after a while she got tired of her game and dismissed me.

I knew she was more interested in breaking Dimitri anyway. She had me as a backup plan, but it was Dimitri she wanted turn, Dimitri she wanted to break.

The next morning Galina came in to our suit herself. She had the biggest smile on her face. But somehow the smugness of it wasn't directed towards us.

"As a token of my trust and commitment. Know that you are far more important to me than these two ever were. Both as the mortal you are now as the immortal you will become."

She threw a sack towards us. It landed with a thud and a splash and blood spilled from the sack. As did two heads. One was female the other one male. I presumed this was Alina and Viktor. Despite this being our mission all along I could take no pleasure in their death, not when their hollow eyes were staring back at me.

I had seen a beheaded Strigoi before. I had caused the beheading. But when I had separated Isaiah's head from his body I wasn't really paying attention. My hatred for him and my grieve for Mason had clouded any conscious thought and I hardly noticed the blood erupting from his jugular or the tendons and bones in his neck break.

But I could see now the violence I must have inflicted on Isaiah as I looked at the severed heads of our two intended targets. It wasn't a clean cut. There were jagged edges and there was still some blood dripping from the stumps of their necks. They had been killed in the last hour or so.

She left us with their heads, and I wondered how long we were supposed to let them lay there.

It wasn't long before I felt a slight pressure and Ivan made his presence known.

He walked towards the heads and stared down at them, at the two people who had taken everything from him. He touched his neck as if remembering the way they tore him open and drank from him until he was dead.

"Why don't I feel better seeing them? I imagined a white light or something to finally guide me to the other side. Why am I still here?"

He stared down at his hands as if looking at them would make them cross over. I could feel his frustration and desperation pulsing off of him in waves. He thought this was his ticket out of here, we all did. But I suppose his revenge was not yet complete.

As if reading my mind Dimitri turned to Ivan.

"I think I might know why you haven't crossed over yet. Alina and Viktor were the ones who killed you, but Galina is the one that gave the command. I think for you to find peace, I have to take her out as well."

"Why would Galina have dispatched them too kill me? I didn't know her that well. Why was I on her list?"

I saw Dimitri flinch. Ivan hadn't blamed Dimitri for not being on duty when he was killed, but I wondered if he was as forgiving knowing that Galina's interest in Dimitri was the reason he was dead. It still didn't mean it was his fault, but I wondered if Ivan saw it that way.

Dimitri sighed deeply, ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Because Galina wasn't after you, Ivan. She was after me. She just hadn't figured I would have been off duty when they made their move. I guess I am responsible for your death after all."

Ivan was silent for a moment. He was taking in Dimitri, who looked pretty sick.

"I have condemned us all, haven't I?" he finally said.

Both me and Dimitri was surprised to hear those words.

"Not only have I ensured you and Rose will either die or be turned, but you will die feeling the horrible guilt you finally began to let go off. I never should have asked you to do this. It was a fool's errand to begin with."

I saw the two defeated men before me, their melancholy thick in the air.

"Right, time to put on your big boy pants. We are getting out of here alive and we are going to kill Galina so you can find eternal peace. So stop moping because I have a plan. Sort of."

Both boys looked at me like I had grown a second head. After a few moment of bewilderment Dimitri melancholy changed to pride and even Ivan smiled a little.

"Ivan, I need you to try and stay here for a while, I know being on this plane is exhausting to you, but you're the only one that can get us the codes to the locks."

He shook his head.

"Strigoi don't see me quite the way you do, but they do know when I am there. I can't simply watch over their shoulders as they type in the code."

"No, not when a Strigoi is doing it, but there is a human who brings our food and such. She shouldn't be able to detect you."

He nodded.

"Also I need you to try and see where they are hiding our weapons. Or any weapons for that matter. We need something if we are going to battle the twenty or so Strigoi on guard here."

Ivan actually seemed pleased he was able to do something. He nodded eagerly.

"It might take me a few days. I can't stay the whole time, so I will need flicker in and out at different times, hoping to catch your human. But I will get it done. I promise."

Ivan left us shortly after and Dimitri pulled me to him. He was still sitting on the bed and I moved in between his legs. In this position I was a little taller than he was, but not by much.

"You are amazing you know that."

He was stroking my hair, wrapping his fingers around a strand and combing his way through it.

"I know, but I do like hearing that."

"So what is my task, oh mighty one."

He was pulling me closer now, not just stroking my hair but moving one hand towards my hips.

"Survive, learn and prepare yourself to kill your former mentor."

He kissed me after that, sealing his promise to do just that. We would have to survive the next few days until Ivan had the information we needed. It still didn't mean escape or survival were a sure thing, but it would help considerably. But I was wondering how long it would take Ivan to get the information. I also wondered how long Galina's patience would last.

Chapter 22:

DPOV

Three days and we were still alive. Three days of me meeting with Galina in her office her trying to persuade me. I know she was getting frustrated. Rose and I were desperately waiting for Ivan. He had gotten one of the codes, the one to the door leading to our room, but the second door a Strigoi was always on guard letting the human in. He was trying to find a way around it, but it was hard. He had located the weapons room, so we were getting closer.

The usual four Strigoi came to collect me and I was trying to think of new ways to keep Galina busy. I was a little bit distracted so didn't notice right away when we took a different path. We weren't going to her office.

I was lead to a security room where there was security footage playing on several screens.

I knew now I was dead. Why else would Galina show me this. She must know that once I see this I will start to formulate a plan for escape. But none the less, I kept my face trained to the screens, learning as much as I could.

Until my eyes were glued to one particular screen.

I vaguely heard Galina dismissing everyone in the room. She walked behind me and led me to a seat in front of the large screen as she magnified the image.

This wasn't an internal feed, I could tell that much. The apartment was modern and luxurious, but had a completely different feel as this mansion Galina had made her home base. This place was opulent, made to impress and wow. Whereas this apartment looked like a modern hotel room. It might actually have been a hotel room, or a rental apartment. It looked like it was decorated to the latest fashion, but also neutral enough to speak to a large amount of clients.

It would fit with the man residing in the room. I doubted he stayed in one place long.

Galina was hovering over me, running her hand over my shoulders in an almost sensual way. She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"It didn't take me long to find him. I just asked about an Ivashkov low life leaching off of blood whores and there he was."

The fact that her proximity and slight sexual energy towards me didn't freak me out was sign of my disgust for the man in that room. As I had expected he was on the couch with an expensive bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Why are you showing this to me?"

She took a seat next to me, but I didn't look at her, I had my eyes training soully on the pitiful excuse of a father sitting in that luxurious room.

"I want you to know your options. I realized that promising you riches was useless. Offering you freedom would work, but you don't believe your Strigoi state will give you that. You think you will be trapped in blood lust. So now I am offering something I know you have always wanted. Revenge. I am offering complete access to him. You can torture him, kill him, anything you want."

I gripped my pants with both my hands, digging in my nails until I felt my pants stain wet with my blood.

I was imagining him in our living room, but instead of him beating my mother and me and my sisters watching from the stairs helplessly when we were young, I was the one beating him, and him begging me to stop.

It seemed Galina had finally found my thirty pieces of silver. Because as much as I hated the idea of being turned I hated my father more.

When I was thirteen and kicked him out of the house, I had thought that was the end of it. But as time progressed, I knew the bitterness towards my father grew. Every time my mother struggled to pay the bills, knowing he was wasting it on booze and women, every time my mother flinched when a Moroi men would touch her, even if it was a friendly and harmless gesture, and every time I saw a man mistreating a woman, the seed of hatred grew. I knew that it was my duty as a Guardian that kept me from hunting him down. And I had always been grateful for it. It had given me the leash to rein in my anger and hatred so I could remain in control. But now? Now I had him in my grasp. I could do anything to him, anything! I could make his suffering long and painful. I could hear him beg for mercy.

"I don't enjoy torturing someone, even if it was a despicable excuse for a person."

She smiled a triumphant smile.

"Oh Dimka. You can fool everyone with that civilized mask of yours, but I know you better. It was why I trained you when you were younger. Back then I wanted to help you stay in control, contain you. Now I want to unleash you. You would make such a vicious Strigoi, because beneath all your control lies an absolute animal waiting to tear the world apart. And I want to watch you burn this world to the ground."

I could have denied it, I should have denied it, but I knew it was the truth. It was why I was so hell bend on my control. I also got a glimpse into the Strigoi I would become. With my skills and my rage unleashed I horror at all the things I could be capable off. And yet, I couldn't drag my eyes from the screen, I couldn't let go of the image of my father begging for me to stop and for me to smile at him as he smiled at my mother when she begged for mercy.

She left me in that room for over an hour and the entire time I sat there staring at the screen, my hands holding their bloody grip on my pants. Eventually the four Strigoi took me back towards my room.

When they left me in my room, Rose stormed towards me. I had been gone a lot longer than usual and it was normal for her to worry. Also I doubt that my blood stained pants were helping with that worry.

Defeated and ashamed I walked over to our bed and sat down with my hand in my hair trembling.

Rose squatted before me taking my hands from hair and into her own.

"What happened? Did she do this?"

She looked at my legs and then my hands, understanding by the blood under my fingernails, that my wound were self-inflicted.

"I nearly turned. She almost had me. And all because I am…"

I couldn't finish the sentence.

Rose wanted to comfort me but I pulled back. I got up and started pacing.

"Don't. You don't know what I nearly did. You don't know who I really am, if you did, you wouldn't love me."

Rose looked shocked and hurt at first, but then she held a cooler more calculated expression.

"What happened Dimitri, please talk to me."

"She offered me access to my father. To do with as I please. And I am ashamed to say I considered it. I considered turning Strigoi so I could torture another person to my heart's content. My hatred for him is so great Rose, I was willing to sacrifice everything to watch him suffer. How can you love me, knowing that?"

Her gaze softened a bit. She came closer and put her hands on my chest, over my heart.

"You aren't defined by hatred Dimitri. I know underneath your control lies something else. As it does with me. But your despise for your father stems from the love for your mother. You must know that."

"I could already imagine torturing him Rose. That isn't love in any form or shape. Underneath this layer of civilization lies a monster. You may lose control of your temper every now and then, but you don't know what that is like."

She shook her head.

"No Dimitri, that is where you are wrong. I nearly killed Jessi."

I waived her off.

"You were under the influence of darkness, that wasn't your fault."

"Acting out on it, no, but why do you think Lissa gets depression and I became violent under the influence of darkness. Because that is inside of me all the time as it is in you. It is why we thrive in battle. That is why you and I understand each other so well. Because deep down we are the same."

I knew she spoke the truth then, saw it in her eyes. I felt it many times, this deep connection to her, but I didn't appreciate until now that she and I had the same beast living inside of us. I couldn't understand how she could still look at me with so much love, but I looked at her the same way.

I dropped down on my knees and pressed my head against her stomach as I sobbed. Today had been a close call. But Rose's hands stroking my hair were a siren's call bringing me back from an abyss my father had thrown me into.

RPOV

Things were getting tense. Ivan needed to find the second code fast. Galina had played her trump card and failed. And I could start to see the cracks in her patience. In a few days she would either turn us against our will or kill us.

Dimitri had calmed down a bit. He had clung to me that night like I would leave if he let go of me for a second. I had let him take the comfort he needed in my presence as I took comfort in his presence. These next few days would decide our fate, and for better or for worse, he was still here with me now, so I would hold onto him for as long as I could.

I had been in Lissa's head more too. It was the only distraction I had when Dimitri was with Galina. I had noticed some weird shit going on. Lissa was listening more and more to Avery. I hardly recognized her anymore. I had even witnessed how she had been drunk at a party and kissed Aaron. I had no idea what was going on, and honestly I had no time to invest in Lissa right now, but I had a feeling I would have to deal with Avery when we got back… if we got back. I had been kicked out of Lissa's head a few more times and now I know it was Avery. I don't know how she is doing it, but she is manipulating Lissa and me.

But for better or for worse, all would be decided in the next few days. Either we succeeded and would be able to get back to Lissa or I would be of no further help to her…ever.

Ivan appeared at the food of the bed with a big smile on his face. Dimitri was still asleep and snuggled against me with his nose in my hair. Ivan looked fondly at his friend with his guard down in the arms of the woman he loved.

"Do you have good news then?" I whispered trying not to wake Dimitri if it wasn't necessary.

Ivan nodded. "I got the second code, and I think I have found a window of time were you will run into the least amount of Strigoi. Galina will be in her office and the route towards it will be relatively safe. The route to the armory will be harder, but I will try and help as much as I can."

I guess that meant I would have to wake Dimitri.

I turned towards him a bit and tried to rouse him by nudging him. He simply snuggled closer and whimpered something. He then proceeded to rock his hips against mine, letting me know in what state he has woken up in.

"Comrade you need to wake up."

He thrusts his hips again.

"I do have to wake up and make sure you are tightly wrapped around my.."

"Dimitri, Ivan is here." I stumbled before he could finish his sentence.

Ivan chuckled understanding perfectly what was happening.

Upon hearing his friend he stopped and turned towards him. He pulled up the covers for good measure. It took him a few seconds, but he had composed himself and was now sitting the edge of the bed a true Guardian again.

"I suppose that means you have the second code then?"

Ivan filled Dimitri in on the information he had already shared with me. After he was all caught up, we made a detailed plan based on Ivan descriptions. We were mapping the place out on a piece of paper. It was kind of hilarious because we had to make a drawing based on his descriptions, since he couldn't hold a pen himself. It took us a few tries and it left Ivan frustrated but we eventually managed.

"So that just leaves when." I said as the three of us were staring down at the plan.

"Cover of darkness would be best." Dimitri responded.

Normally I would agree. We had stayed on a human schedule, seeing as Galina would use the daylight hours to conduct her business inside the mansion. Going when the sun was down also meant that there might be less Strigoi in the mansion because some will be hunting. But it will also be easier to track us in the darkness because they could venture out of the mansion.

Furthermore it could mean Galina would have left the mansion and it would mean that Dimitri would have to go into Galina's office at least one more time.

"Ivan, you said you had a window of time where there was less Strigoi activity?"

"Mostly at dawn or dusk, it is when they switch guards so they can all feed."

Makes sense. But I wasn't liking it. We had missed the dawn already. It was light out. So we would have to wait until dusk. It was a good time, because we could use the fading lights for our escape, but Strigoi wouldn't be able to follow us right away. But it also meant Galina would probably pick Dimitri up one more time.

Dimitri stood up and had a determined look on his face.

"Rose, when Galina send for me I want you and Ivan to go over the plan a hundred times, trying to find any inconsistency, prepare as much as you can. See if you can bring a change of clothes or some food, but if you can't we will figure it out on the way. Our main priority is to get out of the room, get to the armory, get to Galina, kill her and survive."

It didn't take long after that for the four Strigoi to come and collect Dimitri. I had a bad feeling about today. What if today was the day she ran out of patience?

"He will be fine Rose. He has to be."

I didn't know who Ivan was trying to convince, himself or me, but I choose to believe him. Because I had to.

So Ivan and I went over the plans a hundred times. The distance from our room to the armory wasn't very big and there wasn't a lot of Strigoi presence in those areas but we would still be facing the guards outside without any weapons. If we could get some weapons we would have a fighting chance but until we did, we were very vulnerable.

I kept gazing at the clock seeing the minutes tick away. Usually Galina had Dimitri for about an hour. But today it was longer. After two hours my anxiety started to spike and I nearly deviated from our well-formed plan and used the codes to get out and get to Dimitri.

I was about to break out when the door opened and Dimitri stumbled in.

He had his hands on his neck and I could see trickles of blood just on the side of it. I rushed towards him and guided him to the bed.

"I am fine." He said or more like breathed. He was obviously not fine.

It was strange seeing Dimitri a little bit high. I hadn't ever seen him intoxicated. It would have been a little bit funny it the situation wasn't so dire.

If she took too much blood, Dimitri wouldn't be able to escape tonight, he would be too weak.

"I am alright Rose, she didn't take that much. It is just the endorphins in my system which will soon fade. We _have_ to leave tonight. She is tired of waiting so now has the plan to make me addicted so I will beg for it. She wants to show her dominance over me. Just turning me won't do that, for her it is admitting defeat, but she has no problems fighting dirty. In a few days, I might not want to leave here."

I grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and started to wipe his neck. The wounds weren't bad. Galina had been gentle for a Strigoi. But it would take Dimitri several hours before he would be sober enough to be of any use. I hoped that by the time we planned to escape, he would be himself again.

I laid him down on the bed, letting him rest with me next to him. He was asleep in a matter of moments. That was a good thing, I would make sure he eats enough too when they would bring us food again.

Chapter 23:

RPOV

I was staring out of the window willing the time to pass. The sun was setting but it wasn't fast enough for my liking. Ivan left us for now and would be back at dusk, Dimitri was asleep and I felt alone. I contemplated getting into Lissa's head as a distraction, but I wanted to be focused. If I saw something that I wouldn't like I wouldn't be focused tonight. So I waited, waited for the sun to go down, waited for Dimitri wake up and waited to get into probably the most important few hours of our life.

It was probably hitting 5 pm in the afternoon when Dimitri woke up. The wounds in his neck had closed but I wonder if they would scar or not. I didn't have any visible scars from my time letting Lissa feed from me, but when I put my fingers over it, there was a certain roughness to the skin that wasn't there in other places. But Dimitri had only been fed off once, so he should be fine.

When Dimitri got up from the bed he was looking a lot better. He seemed sober and strong enough.

"Another hour and we go." He stated solemnly.

I joined him near the window and I think we spent the rest of the hour just staring outside the window, taking in our surroundings. If we got out of the mansion we still had a vast region to cover on foot, and a maze of bushes to get through, but Ivan said he was confident he could guide us through the maze. Now it was the time to enjoy the scenery and be conscious we were alive and together, because in a few hours, we might not be.

My hand was safely tucked in his for the duration of our window staring. When he let go I knew it was time to get to business.

Ivan arrived and both Dimitri and I put our game face on.

He reached out towards me one more time, pulled me close and kissed me with a vigor I could feel in my bones. He pulled back all too soon, looked at me lovingly as he stroked my hair.

"I love you. For better or for worse, we are in this together."

"We live together, we die together." I reiterated what I knew would be our mantra for the rest of our life.

He let go of my hand and we slipped into battle mode. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what was to come.

The three of us looked at each other and nodded.

Ivan disappeared only to come back a few seconds later.

"The first hallway is clear. One Strigoi on guard outside the second door."

Okay, not bad. There were three of us, one of them. I packed the few bits of food we had kept and put them in various pockets. We didn't have the luxury of taking much else. There wasn't a backpack in sight and carrying a make shift bag would only get in our way, but I did stuff Dimitri's larger jeans pockets with and extra set of underwear.

Dimitri went towards the door and typed in the first code. He signaled for me to open the door so he could get through the door first and scout the place. I counted until three and opened it silently but swiftly.

Dimitri moved in first on high alert. But the hallway was indeed empty. The second door was harder but we repeated the same motions except the moment Dimitri entered the outside hallway and the Strigoi looked up from his position, Ivan was there distracting the Strigoi. We still didn't have any weapons, but because the Strigoi was distracted Dimitri and I were able to push him inside and lock the door. We figured he knew the code, but it would give us the few precious moments we needed to head down to the armory.

We ran as fast as we could, miraculously not encountering and Strigoi as we made our way to the armory. My stakes were easy to find because they had a geometric shape at the top that was specific to Anatoly's shop. I was glad they kept it. I loved them because Dimitri gave them to me.

Dimitri was looking around for his stakes, but eventually settled on another pair. I saw he didn't want to part with his favorite pair, but understood we didn't have time to look.

And it wasn't a moment too soon. We were making our way towards Galina's office when two Strigoi moved into our path. With one look towards Dimitri we decided which one of us would engage which Strigoi and we got to work. We had to make this quick, not just because the longer we were here the more likely it was that we would be discovered but also we would have to face several more Strigoi and Galina and still needed to have enough energy left to escape.

I engaged the one closest to me and I felt that we hadn't been out of that room in a while. I was stiff and a little out of practice. But there was no time to be weak. I fought smart just like Dimitri thought me, not wasting energy on moves that wouldn't do the damage I needed. It didn't take long to find and opening. What amazed me was that most Strigoi were sloppy fighters. They were used to utilizing their strength and speed, which left their technique wanting. Only former Guardians were the exception. Most former humans and Moroi never bothered to learn more technique, too arrogant to think their superior strength and speed could fail them. And mostly they were right.

The guy I was fighting was a former Moroi and he didn't even have the foresight to protect his heart. It was a clean kill and I had only sustained a little damage to my lower arm when I blocked one of his moves. I could still use it and it wouldn't get in the way of running or fighting, so all in all good.

Dimitri was still working on his Strigoi. The former Guardian was definitely more of a challenge compared to my Strigoi, but Dimitri did have the upper hand. It took him about half a minute longer, but he too disposed of his Strigoi efficiently.

We moved towards Galina's office, encountering four more Strigoi, but not at the same time so we were able to dispatch them. Ivan proved handy in this again. He couldn't do any real damage, but he was certainly distracting them. It was all we needed.

We made it to Galina's office, hoping she would be there. We stopped for two seconds at the door assessing each other for damage. We were a little worse for wear, having several cuts and bruises, but as long as nothing was broken we should be able to fight through it. We steadied our breathing as we prepared ourselves for the biggest fight. Galina may be one Strigoi compared to the six we already had taken down, but Galina was more dangerous than them combined. The fact that she ran this place proved as much.

But there was another thing we needed to consider. Galina trained Dimitri. She would know most of his moves, had them in her repertoire herself. Not to mention Dimitri partly became so good because she was. If Dimitri was a fighting god, I could only conclude Galina was a fighting goddess.

We swung the door open and she was sitting in her chair with a glad of whine in her hand, or maybe it was blood. I couldn't tell. She was obviously aware of our escape but didn't seem too worried. She had also been expecting us, it would seem.

"If you had chosen to escape rather than seek revenge, you might have succeeded and made it out alive. But I am afraid I will get my way after all. You killed several of my associates, I will need replacements, and I will start with the two of you, time to play nice is over."

We both had our stakes raised as she got up from her chair and placed the glass on the table next to it.

"But I knew you would come here Dimka. Your loyalty towards Ivan was always one of your weaknesses."

She attacked with such speed she had Dimitri thrown into the wall before we even realized she moved. He recovered quickly but the point was made, this wasn't going to be easy and she was going for the kill. She could turn us when we were bloody pulps of flesh and unconscious.

I engaged her and managed a good kick to her side. She may know most of Dimitri's techniques, but she didn't know mine. I inherited a lot from Dimitri, but always had my own twist on things. It might prove to be our salvation now.

Dimitri and I slipped into a rhythm. Not many people could fight the same opponent and not get in each other's way. But Dimitri and I were close enough that we could work together. It still wasn't easy. Galina had obviously kept up with her training. She was far stronger and faster than the two of us. I landed on my ass a few feet away as she knocked me over. That was going to hurt. I counted a broken toe, a bruised arm, probably a bruised rib and Dimitri didn't look any better.

We managed to keep her at bay. Dimitri was going in high as I was going in low. He kicked her shoulder and it was a good hit, she stumbled a bit but recovered quickly, however I was taking her moment of distraction and kicked at her knees. She hadn't completely gain her balance again after Dimitri's blow, so she stumbled and fell. We were exhausted and starting to slow down. It was now or never.

Dimitri drew his stake and heaved it high. I saw a moment of hesitation, already morning his mentor. But his actions were determined and swift as he moved his hand down and tore through flesh and bones. The light left her eyes and her body lost all muscle tone.

Dimitri's hand fell to his side and it had nothing to do with exhaustion. He said to me long ago that I needed to prepare myself to kill those I used to know. Even if they were a friend. I assumed he had already done this, and maybe that was true. But he had been close to Galina, closer than anyone else he had to kill over the years.

I imagined what it would be like for me to kill him. What if he was lying there in this study, a shell of himself. I tried not to cry at the image. Dimitri with pale skin and red eyes, looking at me as I plunged my stake into his heart. Of course for us it was different. Dimitri and I were more than just student and teacher, but I could imagine it was hard killing the person that formed you.

"We need to go Dimitri."

I pulled him up and after a few seconds he responded. His mask was firmly back in place and I knew he would morn later. First we still had to escape.

"How are your injuries?"

"Broken toe that hurts like a bitch but shouldn't hinder me to much in running, a few bruises but I should be fine, you."

He touched his back a little.

"I feel like an old man. This is the second time in a few weeks that a wall has gotten the best of me. I can still run and fight, but my mobility is somewhat hampered. I can't bend down as much."

It mattered little, with his heights it was the obvious choice for Dimitri to take the taller opponents or to go in high as we did with Galina when we are faced with one opponent.

We opened the door and were met with five Strigoi. Obviously they heard the ruckus and came looking. The fact that we were exiting and Galina wasn't stopping us, told them who had won the battle. One looked fast us to see their leader lifeless on the ground.

It took them a few second to comprehend what was happening. I saw one smile, obviously glad she was dead. No doubt he would try and kill us and take her place. Is saw three of them look at the first, determining he would be most likely to take her place, so they should follow his lead. One of them just seemed to piss his pants. That was the one who actually ran. So much for Strigoi arrogance.

That left four of them. At least one of them was old and powerful if the immediate capitulation of the others to him as the new leader was to be trusted. We were weary and hurt. I don't know if we could take on four Strigoi.

"Go, run, I'll catch up to lead you through the maze." Ivan materialized in front of us and started to annoy the four Strigoi. It wouldn't buy us much time, but maybe just enough.

We were able to bypass the Strigoi and didn't run into anyone else. We made it to the outside of the mansion, only to realize that indeed there was a maze of greenery waiting for us. The bushes were too high even for Dimitri to look over, so we had no idea of where we were going or were the exit was. But we started anyway. If nothing else, the Strigoi that were soon to follow would have a harder time finding us.

The sun was setting. It would be helpful in hiding our escape and the last few remaining rays of sunshine would give us a head start, but we knew we only had a couple of minutes and we needed to make the most of it.

We were running for about two minutes, trying to keep to one direction, when Ivan appeared in front of us.

"They are not far behind, we have to hurry. Turn left here."

We could practically hear the snarling from the Strigoi in pursuit, they were so close already. Strigoi speed was truly something else. But Ivan had a birds-eye view of the situation whereas our pursuers didn't seem to know their way all too well. I assumed that Galina had the entire maze mapped out in her head, knowing every bend and every turn, but most of the others seemed only to know the fastest routes to getting out of the mansion and maze. It gave us an advantage, if only a slight one. They could track us by scent after all. Thank God the bushes were too thick to burst through. I am sure a Strigoi could. They could probably rib the shrubs from the earth if they wanted too. But that took time. And despite our injuries, we could still move.

I did notice Dimitri breathing heavily and slowing down a bit. I was the same. We couldn't keep up this pace forever. Not even as highly trained Dhampirs. But we had too. If we didn't, it would mean certain death.

We made it out of the maze and moved to a nearby forest. It would provide us some coverage, but would also slow us down even further.

We settled against a tree for just a moment catching our breaths. Ivan joined us.

"We can't stop now, we have to keep moving. They are not far behind." He wasn't wrong. But I didn't know if we had it in us to make it much further. Besides, where were we going to go? The mansion was in the middle of nowhere. There was no safety to be held anywhere. I looked at Dimitri and I knew he knew it too. If we are going to survive we would have to kill the Strigoi chasing us.

The forest gave us more of an advantage than the mansion did, and we quickly discussed strategy.

"Ivan are you able to run interference again?"

I looked over to the ghost who had been very helpful in our escape so far. But he was exhausted. He had been staying in our world for a while now and it was costing him. I also wondered with Galina gone how much effort it took him to stay here. He had gotten his revenge. The path to the other side should be open to him now. He could find peace now. But he was staying to help us.

"I'll try."

I could hear them coming, making stupid taunts as Strigoi usually did. To us it was actually helpful. It told us how far away they were.

Dimitri hid behind a tree as I climbed the tree on the other side. We need the element of surprise. Even if we only took one down each, that would leave us both with one instead of two.

The stopped were inches from the tree I was sitting in. They were sniffing the air, having caught out scent, but they were looking low not high. Dimitri was a little further away hidden behind a tree. They should be drawn to his scent, picking him as the greater threat. I would jump up on them from behind.

They moved passed me and I made my move. I jumped on the back of one and it fell to the ground. I stumbled too and we were rolling down in the mud. I hit a branch but the Strigoi I tackled to the ground hit the tree, so he was worse off. He was momentarily stunned and I used that opportunity to stake him.

I got up quickly aware there are three others I have to take into consideration. But it wasn't easy. The fall had hurt my arm. Luckily it was not my dominant arm and I could still stake a Strigoi but I could barely move it. I couldn't use it to defend or to attack. It left my entire left flank open.

The remaining Strigoi were looking over to me and Dimitri took that opportunity to engage the one closest to him. The Strigoi turned just in time, so Dimitri wasn't able to stake him immediately but it did bring the Strigoi out of the momentum a bit, so Dimitri had the advantage for now. But that still left two of them.

We needed to divide and concur. So I started running which wasn't easy. My foot hurt, and my arm was badly injured meaning I couldn't even us it to make momentum on my run. I saw the edge of the forest and I could see the river flowing from beyond that. I didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. No more forest meant no more hiding places, but Yeva did say something along the lines of a bridge. I hope it wasn't too far anymore.

I stumbled after being pursued by one of the Strigoi. I fell towards the river. It was a long way down. The river had hallowed out the ground so it was at least ten feet lower than the forest. I hadn't seen the drop off and it took me by surprise. I stopped at the bottom only inches away from the river. I groaned loudly. My arm was now well and truly broken and I could barely move. The Strigoi followed me down. I didn't know if I was glad there was only one coming after me, it meant Dimitri was dealing with the other two, including the next in line to be the leader. But I also knew I was in no condition to take on two Strigoi. I didn't even think I could do one.

But none the less I got up and raised my good arm with a stake. I was swaying on my feet, but I had to keep moving. The Strigoi was following me, but he was still a little away. I needed to look for a good open spot. The Strigoi would have the advantage because he could see better in the night time.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, both because the Strigoi had caught up with me and because I was exhausted. In the distance I saw the bridge. It looked so close yet so far away. I knew I would never be able to run over it without taking this Strigoi down. Not that it mattered. The bridge wasn't a magical barrier. Simply getting across wasn't what was going to stop them from killing us.

I squared off towards the Strigoi. If he had sustained any injury he would have healed by now, so he was going in fresh. Whereas I was hanging on by a thread. But I wasn't going to give up. He attacked and I blocked. I had no choice but to use my broken arm, and it hurt like hell, but it was better than my head. I could survive without a good arm, surviving without my head would be much harder. But still I cried out in pain as the impact of his attack hit me.

Ivan appeared behind him now. It actually gave me an idea. Ivan wasn't the only ghost we could see. Ivan was the only one we allowed through our defenses. So I did something I haven't done since leaving the wards. I dropped my mental shield that wards off all the other ghosts. My head hurt like hell, but the Strigoi was swatting at the ghosts, trying to make them go away.

I used all my strength when he turned just the right way and staked him. I fell to the ground. Now that the Strigoi was gone, the ghost started in on me. I was exhausted and I had a hard time getting them under control, but eventually I did.

I laid there for a few seconds trying to catch my breath.

"Rose, Roza!"

I heard Dimitri's voice yelling. Thank God he was still alive.

I managed a very small 'here' but Dimitri heard. I saw him looking from the top of the bank towards me.

His face was covered in blood. His movements were stiff and he too had an arm that seemed less than functional. He carefully made his way towards me and sat down next to me.

"Are we clear?" I asked.

Unfortunately he shook his head.

"We still have the wannabe leader. We have to get out of here Roza. You have to move."

One more to go. One, it seemed like such an insignificant number. How many have we taken down in the last few weeks? But it might as well have been a hundred. This one was strong if he thought he could lead them instead of Galina and Dimitri and I were in no position to any more fighting. I guess we weren't going to make it across the bridge after all.

"No, Rose, don't give up. We are nearly there. We can survive this and I am going to get you to graduate and guard Lissa, we are going to be together and be happy for a long time. All I need for you is to get up!"

He seemed so convincing. He seemed so certain of our future together. I didn't have the strength to believe in it right now, but I would lean on his strength instead.

So I got up. How I didn't know. But I got up. Dimitri helped me to my feet, put an arm around me and helped me along. We were moving towards the bridge, using a shallow piece of bank to climb back on top. We were a few feet away from the bridge when the last Strigoi made its presence known.

His eyes gleamed a crimson red in the night light, making his face seem paler, his teeth seem longer. Before us was a true monster, a vicious predator and he was smelling blood. And we were being prey. There was no place to hide.

Dimitri was standing protectively in front of me. But there was no way he could take him on on his own. So I stepped beside him. I nudged his good arm with my own good arm, letting him now I was right beside him.

 _We live together, we die together._

The words seemed to echo in both our minds as we made our last stand. Where we found the strength I didn't know. But we attacked the Strigoi head on. He hadn't expected that. Did he really think we would just roll over and die? I know it looks bad, but Dimitri is right. It isn't over until the fat lady sings.

Ivan was trying to distract him again, but he seemed to fade in and out of existence. I was able to get a good kick in, and Dimitri had broken his nose, much to his annoyance.

The Strigoi lashed out and hit me in my unprotected flank sending me hard on my ass. Dimitri was behind the Strigoi now but he had lost his stake in the middle of the fight. Dimitri held on to the Strigoi. Using a block which incapacitated his arms and opened up his chest. Dimitri looked at me pleadingly. I needed to get up and finish this.

I grabbed my stake, stumbled to my feet and I moved towards the Strigoi. He was struggling, knowing if he didn't get out of the hold he would be dead. Dimitri was crying out in pain, but he wouldn't budge. I raised my stake and brought the damn thing down into the Strigoi's chest. It took so much effort to get it passed his sternum and into the actual flesh, but I saw the moment I hit my target. His body went limb and Dimitri let go, letting the hump of flesh fall to the ground.

DPOV

I saw Rose plummet to her knees in exhaustion after we killed the last one. I dropped to one knee myself, trying to catch my breath. We had made it. We were injured but we would heal. Only a few more feet across this bridge and we would be safe.

"Come on Rose, we have to get to the other side."

She nodded and practically crawled her way towards the end of the bridge. I was stumbled there myself when I realized that we were still in the middle of nowhere and didn't have any means of communication on us.

I knew the mansion didn't have any more Strigoi that would be coming after us. The rest of the installment was probably out hunting and wouldn't return for a few more hours. So we needed to get out of here before dawn. I walked back towards the body and searched his pockets. I found a cell phone and just hoped it wasn't password protected.

We made it to the end of the bridge and I saw Ivan standing on it as I looked back. He looked so different. He was translucent like a real ghost now. He had always looked solid to me. The bitterness and rage in his eyes was gone as was the exhaustion. He was ready to move on. He was at peace.

Rose stumbled to her feet and stood next to me holding my hand. We had done it. I had given my best friend what he wanted, what he needed. He waived as he disappeared from sight, exchanging this world for the next.

I could hear his voice whisper on the winds.

 _Good luck, Dimka. Enjoy life, all of it._

I squeezed Rose's hand and we settled against a tree, too exhausted to move more.

"So now what? We have no car, no money, I can't walk another inch and we have to leave this place. I am not stupid enough to think Strigoi won't be coming after us once they realize what has happened." Rose said trying not to sound to depressed.

"I don't know about that. Galina was the glue that held them together. And we killed the next in line, so I think they will disintegrate as a whole and fight amongst themselves."

"We still can't stay here."

I showed her the cellphone and I wondered who we could call. Denis and the gang would be an obvious choice but I think that relationship has run its course. Getting back into their lives will only complicate things. Rose and I weren't staying. I had done for them what I could. Now it was up to them. We would have to call the alchemists. There were bodies here and we had exposed a large cell. They needed to be informed. I knew Sydney's number by heart so I called her first.

She was surprised to hear from us, wondering if we were still alive, but told us a clean-up team would be coming by. But a clean-up team would deal with the Strigoi. They wouldn't do much for us.

We needed to figure out a game plan.

"I want to get you home as soon as possible. I still have two days left on my leave. If we can get back to St. Vladimirs, I won't lose my job and I can try and get you back in."

She groaned.

"And how are we supposed to get back in two days? How are we even getting out of here?"

When she finished her sentence an odd look came across her face. She was forming a plan in her head and by the looks of it I wasn't going to like it.

"Give me the phone."

I did trusting her, until she pulled Abe's business card from her pocket.

"Rose, no, don't call him. Why did you even bring that, how has it survived in your pockets for so long?"

She shrugged.

"I thought it would come in handy. So I kept it around. And looky, I was right."

"Rose, asking a favor from Abe is a dangerous thing. He doesn't do anything for free."

"Ah, but my dear comrade. He isn't doing us a favor. He wanted me back in school, did he not. So I am doing him a favor and complying with his wishes."

She dialed he number before I could stop her. It was answered on the second ring.

"Old man? This is Rose, Rose Hathaway. I agree with you I have to be back in school but in order for that to happen we are going to need a little assistance… and medical treatment."

Rose outlined where we were as best as she could also noting our injuries. She was indeed smart to make it sound like this was Abe's idea. If anything Abe would admire the savviness of this and cut her some slack when coming to collect his favor in return.

It took about two hours for someone to get to our position, which is a lot faster than I expected. We were brought to a sort of safe house in Novosirbisk where Abe was staying. It was dawn by then. Sydney had contacted me and asked me about the paperwork for our kills. I told her to submit the forms under our names and send them to the Academy. Not only would this be the easiest place to pick them up. Giving them an inkling of what we have done here could only help Rose's case when we got back in a few days.

Once the adrenaline wore off and we were safe and I didn't have to be on alert anymore, I realized the extent of our injuries. We had come very close to death. Rose could barely stay conscious from the pain and blood loss sustained from various wounds. I could barely sit, lie or breath by back was hurting so much. I wondered if I actually broke a vertebra in there.

Our wounds were superficially treated but there was only so much a field medic Abe had found somewhere could do.

The man himself walked in a few moments after our wounds had been bandaged.

He was standing over me, and I must admit in my current condition he was intimidating. I knew he was about to lay it on me when Rose intervened.

"Drop it old man. We are fine, and we are going home. This is what you wanted, so don't hurt Dimitri or I might change my mind."

Abe then turned to Rose. He was asking questions from the medic about her condition. He frowned at the long list, giving me the stink eye again.

"Don't worry, I have someone coming that will help."

I wondered if he meant a real doctor, but an hour or so later, Oksana and Mark walked in. They smiled gently towards both me and Rose.

"So does this mean you succeeded? Did you help your friend?" Mark asked me.

I nodded with a big smile on my face. It was hard, but we had done it.

Oksana was working on Rose first healing her more severe injuries. I knew she wouldn't be able to do all of it, it would take too much spirit. But I was glad she was able to heal her arm and her ribs. Those would bother her the most anyway.

After Rose thanked her she moved onto me. I felt that strange tingling sensation and after she withdrew her hands my back was feeling a hundred times better. My arm was still sore, but it would heal on its own. I could tell Oksana was contemplating using a little more and conversing with Mark about it, when we heard Rose shout.

"No Lissa, don't!"

We all looked confused towards Rose who had gone pale, very pale.

She shook her head and left Lissa's mind.

"Lissa is in trouble. I think this Avery girl trying to hurt Lissa. She is compelling her somehow. Oh God she is on a ledge ready to jump."

I could hear the panic in her voice. I couldn't bare it if helping my friend would be costing her hers. She would never forgive herself and I doubt she would forgive me.

Oksana moved towards Rose and they conversed very quickly. Rose was telling her about Avery.

"I need to help her Oksana. But I can't I am thousands of miles away."

Rose was practically crying now, unable to help her best friend.

"You have to reach Lissa, you have to help her break the compulsion."

"I can't! The bond is one way."

Oksana looked over to her husband and he nodded.

"Maybe I can reach her through you. You will have to be in her head and I can be in yours, so I can try and talk her out of it."

I saw the two women concentrate. It was a strange sight to see. Rose had that far-away look in her eyes, so I knew she was in Lissa's head. It seemed to take a lifetime. They weren't moving. They were just staring. It seemed like nothing was happening, but I knew that wasn't true.

Halfway through Abe walked in and Mark and I explained, to some extent, what was going on. He seemed oddly fascinated by all of this. But he wasn't completely oblivious to spirit before this. After all he did bring Oksana and Mark, knowing she could heal us. And the questions he was asking had to be based on previous knowledge. He was mostly focusing on Rose and her part in this. Not for the first time I wondered what his interest in her is. And I was starting to wonder if his knowledge of spirit even in its limited form resulted from him looking into Rose.

I could see Rose straining. Whatever was happening on the other side of the world, it was costing her a lot of energy. I know Oksana healed her most critical injuries, but I wondered how much damage this was doing her in her weakened state.

I was starting to fidget. I knew I had to accept Rose would do anything for Lissa, but I was still pissed at her for trying to make Rose stay. If something happened to Rose, I would never forgive Lissa. I knew it was hypocritical because had I not put Rose in even more danger? Maybe I had to accept that Lissa couldn't make Rose do anything just like I couldn't make Rose listen, compulsion notwithstanding.

It took another ten minutes for me to reach my breaking point. I was tapping my foot, rubbing my hands together and eventually I got up and walked over to the two women. I don't know what was happening, but she has never been in Lissa's head this long. This can't be good. And I wasn't losing her now after everything.

I was halfway across the room when something seemed to be happening. Rose stirred, blinked a few times and came back to herself. Oksana too became alert again.

She looked exhausted but relieved. So I assumed whatever happened, Lissa was okay.

She looked at me and smiled a tiredly.

"Let's go home Comrade."

I sat down next to her and pulled her to me. "Yes, let's go home."

And I meant it, despite having missed Russia and my family. America was home now. The Academy was home, at least for now, because that is where Rose was, or would be if we got her back into school.

"I have already arranged tickets, you will be leaving shortly." Abe commented.

We both thanked Abe, even if my 'thank you' was a bit mumbled. He had been very civil actually. Abe was a shrewd business man, but he did have a certain amount of integrity. He would make any deal if it benefited him, but he would be upfront about the costs. He hadn't mentioned anything about pay-back or future favors. I hope indeed that was the case. Being indebted to Abe was not something I was comfortable with.

When it was time to leave we thanked Oksana and Mark for all they have done. Rose promised they would be in touch so Lissa and Adrian could meet them too.

We were leaving the building and preparing to enter the SUV parked in front when Abe stopped us. He wouldn't be coming with us to the airport, Thank God, but I could tell he wasn't done talking yet. Or more accurately not done threatening me yet.

"You better take care of her better than you have been. The only reason you are not on the bottom of the Ob right now, is because you are still able to help her graduate. So you better make sure she does."

I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"What is she to you? Why do you care so much?" For a moment I saw his face soften as if he was going to answer me, but soon his mask was back in place and he practically shoved me in the car.

She said goodbye to Rose and I saw he was giving her one of his scarfs. It was rather chilly, and we only had the clothes on our backs, so it was a nice gesture even though I think Rose would have preferred to freeze to death by the looks she was giving the scarf.

Once in the plane I realized just how vindictive Abe was. He had booked Rose a first-class ticket. It was nice of him, my ticket was an economy seat. The cheapest one by the looks of it. It was at the back of the plane. I wouldn't be able to move my seat back to lie, and I couldn't fit properly between the seats. To make matters worse, it was the window seat. Not that I didn't appreciate the view, it just meant that whenever I would have to get up, I would have to move past two people.

Rose had giggled but offered her seat up to me. But I couldn't take that. She had been injured in my quest not too long ago. She was exhausted from her fight with Avery, which she had filled me in on in the car. In first class she would be able to sleep comfortably. I was tempted to pay extra to join her, but although we hadn't blown all of the money I had set aside, I also didn't have enough to splurge. Besides I wouldn't give Abe the satisfaction. Luckily a flight-attendant took pity on me and moved me to economy comfort. The leg room was much better and I could even see Rose from here.

Once I saw Rose was fast asleep I tried getting some sleep as well. It is one thing you learn as a Guardian, no matter when or where, if you have an opportunity to sleep you take it. It certainly made the hours long flight a little shorter.

After two transfers we were finally on the last plane ride. The one to the Academy. We had been traveling for over twenty-four hours and I was actually looking forward to my own bed at the Academy.

Luckily we had been able to sit side by side for this last trip.

She took my hands and squeezed. I could feel her good mood plummet.

"When we get back we will have to be mentor and student again, won't we?"

I nodded not trusting my voice right now.

"I know it is only for two months but it will be hard going back to how things were before Russia."

"I know, but you will have to focus most of your energy or graduating anyway. I doubt the combat part will give you much trouble, but you are behind on your academic classes. You will be too busy doing homework to miss me." I joked.

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"We will find a way Roza. We will make it work. I promise."

She kissed me as passionately as our surroundings allowed and snuggled closer to me.

"I think I will miss sleeping next to you the most."

That was simply one thing I couldn't fix. We might be able to have some stolen kisses, or even some impromptu lovemaking sessions far away in the cabin, but sleeping next to each other was just not something I could arrange.

We landed at the Academy airport thirty minutes later. The moment the plane touched the ground and we were surrounded by wars again I felt relieved. Both Rose and I could control the influx of ghosts, but it did take mental effort. Less and less each day, but I could still feel when it wasn't necessary anymore. The relief was instantaneous.

That relief was squashed when I saw who it was that was waiting for us at the end of the landing strip.

Janine Hathaway.

I let Rose exit the plane before me. I was afraid she would otherwise pull the Guardian issued gun I knew she would be carrying on me. Cowardly I know, but she wouldn't risk shooting her own daughter.

She was obviously relieved to see her daughter but when her eyes met mine there was clear distain in them. But for now I was grateful she was focusing on Rose.

In a rare display of motherly affection she was checking if Rose was okay, scanning her body and face to see the extent of the damage. When her eyes landed on the colorful scarf around Rose's neck her breathe caught and her look changed completely. I couldn't quite place it, the look so foreign on the stern Guardian's face.

She touched the scarf lovingly and she seemed a million miles away.

I heard Rose gasp as she came to some sort of conclusion.

"No, him? Really? He is my father? Ha a little Zmeyette."

I tried to understand her words but it took me a moment to process it. Abe Mazur was Rose's father. On the one hand I was relieved. It meant he really had cared about her and we don't have to worry about the bill still coming in. We wouldn't have to sell our souls to the devil for our trip here. But on a personal level it meant I understood why Abe was so against me and I could only imagine what my future looked like as essentially Zmey's son in law. It would be a hard life. And I had gotten off on the wrong foot with both her parents seeing as they me responsible for Rose dropping out and putting her in mortal danger.

When Janine was finished waiving off any comment about her and Abe, she turned to me.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here. You took a student with you on 'leave' and risked her life all so you can be a hero? Seek some glory of Strigoi hunting. I thought you a better man?"

Rose stepped in front of me.

"He is a better man, Mom, I made the decision to drop out and join him. I practically blackmailed him into taking me, and he wasn't doing it for the glory. He had gotten some new information about the Strigoi that killed his former charge and best friend. He was trying to bring his friend peace. Because that is the kind of man he is. Even in death he tries to do the right thing by his charge. And along the way we were able to set his old mentor free, who had been turned several years ago. We are alive and have saved countless of lives while we were in Russia. We have uncovered several illegal Strigoi operations in the city and unmasked and disposed of a large congregation of Strigoi that were at least partially involved in the attack on the Academy. All the while still teaching me and protecting me. So he is a better man, and I won't have you or anyone else denying that."

She took a deep breath as she finished her speech. Janine seemed a little stunned. I guess she heard what I had been doing in Omsk and Novosirbisk but she hadn't known the extent or the reason.

"Mom, the things I have seen there make me question how we all live our lives. When we hide behind wards and only protect Moroi it is the humans who are their next target and who suffer. I am glad I got to take some of them out. They will never again hurt anyone else."

"How many exactly. Alberta informed there was a fax from Alchemist saying you each will receive another Zvezda for a large fight at a mansion but other than that, I have no idea."

Rose turned around and pulled aside her ponytail. To say Janine was shocked was an understatement. I think both Rose and I were close to her number of Molnija and she had had twenty years to accumulate those.

"I want to be a Guardian, Mom, but I had to do this. I had to help Dimitri, because it was the right thing to do. He would do anything for Ivan, just like I would do anything for Lissa."

"I think it best we return to the Academy now and see if we can get Rose back into school. I hope we can work together in this Janine. Getting Rose her promise mark has always been my highest priority even if we did diverge along the route."

I hoped Janine understood that this was more important that handing me my ass, and eventually she caved nodding at my request and gesturing us into the Academy van.

Rose was chatting the half hour to the Academy filling her mother in on the things we encountered in Omsk and Novosirbisk. With each story Janine's eyes went wider and wider. It was quite the adventure we had and we had certainly seen more action in those few weeks than most Guardians did in a lifetime. I couldn't determine if Janine was disgusted or proud of Rose. Her accomplishments were impressive, but Janine was also old school, actively hunting wasn't something she could approve off.

We made it into Alberta's office without much trouble. I was grateful it was Alberta and not Kirova. She would have never let Rose back in.

Alberta was looking at the three of us sitting across from her. She had some papers in her hand. I assumed it was Sydney's report on the events at Galina's mansion. She was waiting for one of us to speak, but she soon realized it wasn't going to happen.

She was rubbing her temple and sighing deeply.

"We have missed you Rose. Things were strained here. There were novices who thought you left because of the attack. What you and Christian did in the attack resonated with the senior novices but then you left and everyone thought it was because you were scared. They didn't blame you, but their own bravado certainly took a tool afterwards."

"I am sorry, I didn't realize I had that influence."

"And since we all know that that is horseshit, can you please tell me what the hell is going on then. What happened? Why am I holding an alchemist report of a mansion full of Strigoi where you and Dimitri worked together? I thought you went to your family?" She said facing me.

I had the good sense to look a little ashamed. Rose and I had talked about it. We didn't think it was a good idea to tell people she was with me from the start. It would raise to many questions about why she went to join me and why I let her. She we had come up with a story.

"I did. It was really a coincidence that we ran into each other. She was tracking some of the Strigoi that were in attack on the school, and when I was visiting my family I got word of the identity of the two Strigoi that killed my former charge. We both investigated and it turned out to be the same group led by my former mentor Galina. We decided to work together and we were able to eliminate Galina. That is the report from the Alchemists."

I brought all of this with a straight face. There were so many holes in that story, but we couldn't afford people knowing the truth. Also if Rose left to hunt the Strigoi responsible for the attack I imagine she would have a better chance of getting back into the school than if they knew she was following her lover.

Alberta's eyes narrowed. She looked towards Janine. We had told Janine the truth because Abe would know it. But to everyone else this had to be our story. I hoped Janine understood that.

"Why did you go to Russia to track the Strigoi? How did you even get this information?" She asked Rose.

"One of the Strigoi that attacked the school was a former student. He recognized me as Lissa's best friend and tried to force me to tell me where Lissa was. He was going on and on about how he would take her with him to Russia and he would be rewarded and receive glory for having caught the last Dragomir. So I knew he was going back to Russia and once there I tracked him down. This led me to Galina."

A bold face lie, but not one anyone could dispute. She had described the Strigoi to me and it was the one who had killed me. His body has disintegrated in the caves. But it wasn't like anyone kept track of this guy from our side and for all they know is one of the ones we killed at the mansion.

"And the Molnija? You both have racked up a fair amount of new Molnija. It seems very coincidental that you both have gotten so many separately?"

I shrugged.

"We were both hunting Strigoi. You tend to pick up a body count."

Sydney was the only one who could witness us hunting together right at the start. When I had called the Alchemists I did so anonymously and I hadn't mentioned Rose specifically. The report would simply state a male and female Dhampir. Our kill reports were anonymous as well. So only Sydney's personal experience with us could reveal our story to be false. And of course Anatoly. Luckily neither had reason to out us and neither would be directly contacted.

Alberta still wasn't buying it. I could see that. I also knew Stan would call our bullshit. But as long as this was the official story and they went with it, I didn't mind them knowing it as a lie. Alberta seemed to understand that this was the best way of getting Rose back into school and for me to keep my job.

"Very well."

She pulled a stack of papers from her desk and handed them to Rose.

"These are resubmission papers. Fill them out and I will see about getting you a schedule."

Rose gawked at the papers.

"That's it? I am back in? I thought I would have to beg." Both me and Janine wanted to shut Rose up. She was getting back into school. Why was she questioning this?

Alberta simply laughed.

"Rose, we can't afford to lose novices in their last year. You have proven your skills in battle on more than one occasion and I suspect that even though many will not agree with you dropping out and actively hunting Strigoi, the fact that you did this as revenge for the Academy and you did it because a Strigoi uttered threats against your future charge and you round up the perpetrators will only increase your infamous reputation. It isn't just smart to bring you back in. It is politics."

Rose nodded and started to fill in the form, her mother occasionally helping. Alberta left the room, I assumed to get her schedule. It took her about fifteen minutes, but when Rose was done with the papers Alberta came in with a new stack.

"I don't think we have to worry about you being behind on your combat classes. It is clear you don't need those anymore. But just in case, I have kept your mentor sessions with Dimitri. I have also put down a few extra homework hours, seeing as you are behind on your Academic classes. But as long as you pass those nobody will bat an eye."

Of course not. Academic classes aren't necessary for Guardians. Rose had a limited amount of those anyway. We had been gone for six weeks, and she had two months to catch up. It would be fine.

"Of course body guard theory is a different matter. You will have to try hard in that one to get caught up and also to perform well. No future charge will look at your Academic scores, but Guardian classes are taken into consideration."

She groaned loudly. Stan's class. I was already thinking I would dedicate one of our training sessions more to theory but she will have to talk to Stan and get him to help her work through the last few weeks of material.

We left Alberta's office feeling relieved. I stayed behind with Alberta to discuss my own schedule and Rose left with her mother, presumably to go to her dorm.

I signed back in and got my Academy issues gear back.

As I walked back to my room I did feel a little regretful. We were back at the Academy and everything had gone off without a hitch. But it was back to business as usual. I was a Guardian and Rose a novice. The freedom we have had the last couple of weeks was gone and it would to stay that way for at least two months.

The first thing I had to do was report to my charge. It was protocol and even if I was more and Academy Guardian than Vasilisa's right now. I still wanted to follow that procedure.

I knocked on her door and she opened on the third knock. She seemed a little shocked to see me. She looked around me to see if Rose was with me, and I could tell she was disappointed she wasn't.

"Rose and her mother are getting her settled into her dorm room. I am sure she will be by shortly."

"She got back in?"

I nodded.

"I am here to inform you I have officially resumed my duty as your Guardian. My leave time is over and as of now I am reinstated as an Academy Guardian and your primary Guardian when you require one. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you need anything."

Lissa was a little bit uncomfortable with my former proclamation. But right now that is the way it needed to be.

"Thank you Guardian Belikov. Duly noted."

She was about to close the door thinking I was finished. But I leaned in and towered over her. I had to speak my mind.

"I understand that Rose leaving had cost you some distress and I am glad Rose was able to help you with Avery even if she was on the other side of the world. But try and compel Rose ever again because you don't agree with her decision and you will have me to answer to."

Lissa's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. I left her stunned and fearful in her doorway as I made my way back to my room to start the next gruelingly normal and frustrating two months.

RPOV

After getting my meager belongings to my room and saying goodbye to my mother, I made my way to Lissa.

She opened the door only slightly and seemed very relieved to find me on the other end.

She pulled me into a hug. I had expected some hostility, but I think she was just glad I was alive and back at the Academy. Also I think me helping her with Avery helped a lot. She knew despite being with Dimitri, and being half across the world I was still there for her when she needed him the most.

"So you got back in the Academy? You will graduate now?"

I nodded.

"It was surprisingly easy actually."

"So does this mean you will still be my Guardian when you graduate?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know about that. That is in the hands of the allocation committee and we have to figure out something for me to stay with Dimitri once I graduate, but I will do my very best Lissa."

She pulled away from me a little. She seemed a little hesitant and a little ashamed. I could tell through the bond she was regretful of the things she said before I left, but didn't know how to start.

"So what happened?"

I sat down on her bed and Lissa joined me. I started to tell her from the moment I left the Academy. About how I had forced Dimitri to take me with him. How I had stolen Adrian's credit card. She was outraged I had done so, but was somewhat placated when I said Adrian was fine with it and I didn't actually use any of his money. I then told her about Omsk. I left out some of the more graphic details but I didn't sugarcoat it.

"I believe in what we do Liss. I believe in protecting Moroi, I believe in protecting you. But just hiding behind wards isn't helping matters. The Strigoi population is rising and taking foothold in the human world. We might be protecting Moroi, and Moroi may be the preferred prey for a Strigoi, but they will settle for humans. And while we have been hiding, humans have paid the price. They don't know the monster in the dark, stalking them, we do. And we haven't done anything to stop it."

I could tell Lissa had never considered how the way we lived our lives impacted on humans. I hadn't either. They simply weren't part of our world. But by being inaccessible to Strigoi and not actively keeping their population down, we have condemned humans to suffer the consequences.

"But we can't go out and hunt Strigoi. It is too dangerous. There are too few of us. We can't risk it."

And when she said us, I knew she meant Moroi. It was true Dhampirs still outnumbered Strigoi even if Guardians became rarer. Royal Moroi in particular were getting to be an extinct species. And in comparison humans didn't have to worry about numbers like we did. But Strigoi existed because of us. Because of Moroi. And we weren't taking responsibility. Regardless of race or species. Innocent people were dying because of the way we lived.

"But not doing anything about keeping the Strigoi population down and preventing them from former larger nests isn't doing humans or us any favors either. In the last year, Isaiah's cell and the one we took down in Russia have done some serious damage. Galina even hinted at other cells former. They were the ones who initiated the attack on the Academy."

Lissa looked at me a bit confused. I realized I hadn't gotten to that part yet. So I told her about not finding anything in Omsk and moving on to Baia to get information. She was surprised when I told her we had teamed up with some young unpromised for a short while. Then I told her about the mansion. I could tell Lissa was so scared. She realized how close she had come to losing me. And as I was relying the story, I realized it too. We had really dodged a bullet.

"So what we have been told about Strigoi, that they are mindless beasts and will never be a real threat because they don't work together isn't true?"

She asked me. It was a paradigm shifting thought for me too. But I have had it since the Badica attack.

"Yes and No. Some are more in control than others. And beneath the surface is always a bloodthirsty monster ready to bite into his or her next prey. But they aren't stupid. If they find strength in numbers they will. From what I could tell from Galina's mansion, it takes a lot of effort to keep the cell together, you need a strong leader that can control the masses, and I think more than a few dozen isn't going to happen. It is a fragile alliance that will break the moment someone decides they are more powerful than the next. But the attack on the Badica estate, the Drosdov family and the Academy are proof they can work together for a common goal, even if the alliance is short-lived."

"You aren't going to go away again are you Rose. I know it is selfish, but I want my best friend by my side. I don't want you out there fighting those monsters."

I smiled. Dimitri and I had seen the lives the unpromised lived and that wasn't the way either.

"No Lissa, I plan to be your Guardian. But you have heard how they talked in Spokane. I can't sit by the sidelines anymore. I want to stay in our world and make it better, and I think Christian and his aunt have the right idea. I know as a Dhampir woman I don't get a single say, but I want to be part of that change… somehow."

She smiled at me.

"You are right. I always thought what Christian was doing was brave but I didn't know if I could get behind it. But where you don't have any political influence, I have. I want to go to college and I want to live my life, but I have a responsibility to my people."

I was actually very proud of her. Lissa could make a difference. Her parents had been moderately progressive and I knew Lissa was the same. I think dating Christian might have pushed her a little further out of her comfort zone. As the last Dragomir, Lissa would get a seat in the Counsel and could change things for the better.

For the first time in a long time I felt like Guarding Lissa wouldn't just be for her. It would also mean I would be directly involved in helping change our world by protecting the one doing the changing. It gave me a certain purpose I hadn't felt in a long time.

We hugged, solidifying this new alliance between us. From this day forward we wouldn't just be friends or charge and Guardian, we would be partners both striving for a common goal, bettering our world and protecting people.

"So does Dimitri share in this new crusade?"

I nodded.

"He saw the same things I did Lissa. And although he has been out in the field a lot more than I have, he was still shocked by what he saw. It didn't occur to him either how much the Strigoi had evolved and how our passive attitude was hurting innocent people. But like me he is a firm believer in changing our world from the inside out instead of leaving it."

"Have you thought about after graduation? What is Dimitri going to do?"

I shrugged.

"We are going to Leigh together and I want that. Dimitri isn't likely to get a charge that goes to the same university, there aren't may Moroi going there anyway. So most likely he will look to Court. Either someone stationed there, or even a general Court position if necessary. We won't be together all the time, but it will be better than being half across the world."

Lissa was tapping her chin. Thinking it over. I saw her face fall a little as some realization hit her.

"If Christian and I were still together, Dimitri could have guarded him. It would have been perfect. But I really messed up."

One of the side effects of kissing Aaron and her jealous attitude towards Jill, a student Christian was training in offensive magic was that Christian had broken up with Lissa.

"I explained about Avery and how she was controlling me, but he said there were deeper issues. And I guess he was right. I just miss him so much. Sometimes you really don't know what you got until it is gone."

I pulled her towards me and hugged her.

"Then we will just have to make sure that Christian likes you again. For your sake and mine. We will fix this Lissa. I know he loves you. He will forgive you."

She tried to smile and be optimistic but I could tell it was hard.

"Besides, Christian will go to court. I might talk to Dimitri anyway about being Christians charge. That way he has to be around you from time to time and I know he will miss you and eventually cave, besides it would be a giant fuck you to Tasha."

I giggled at the last part.

Lissa's eyes widened as I said the last part.

"Of course, that is why you don't like her and were so grouchy at the ski lodge. She was after Dimitri."

I nodded.

"She didn't just want him as her Guardian, but as her friends with benefits. She even told him she was willing to have a family with him. He turned her down, but it was brutal."

We spend the next few hours catching up and devising operation 'smoothing firefly' although most of the discussion was about the name of the operation. But it was nice. It felt like Lissa was my friend again instead of my future charge. I think somewhere in that two years on the run our dynamics had shifted where everything was completely about her, and now I had made some choices for myself and was more confident in my own wants, I felt like we were moving to a better place.

DPOV.

Two months later and I saw her standing in the doug-out nervously. She was getting ready for her trials. I didn't understand why she was nervous. She was better than any of the Guardians here at the school and she knew it.

She had passed her Academic classes, barely and even scored reasonably on Body Guard Theory classes of Stan. It had been a struggle mostly because I knew Rose would handle things differently than protocol. And in many of the situations she described it would be a better fit. But the she had to know at least he protocol because that is what other Guardians would go on. When I explained it like that, that learning these things will help her understand her colleagues better even if she never applied them herself things got a little easier.

Stan had been surprisingly helpful even when she first came back to his class. I was guarding her class when Rose walked in for the first time in a few weeks. She had her hair up and her all her marks were showing. Of course her return caused an uproar but her marks even more. One of the students thought they were fake. But Stan explained there was official paperwork and the kills had been verified. And although there was official paperwork, other than the mansion paperwork the rest was anonymous. We could have them declassified, if someone asked but nobody had yet. I wasn't to keen to release those papers either because the dates and locations would indicate Rose and I had been together from the start.

Surprisingly nobody had batted an eye at me and Rose working together in Russia. Either people were very ignorant or they simply didn't care. But I was glad our story wasn't being examined to much. It did cause some turmoil at Court. Some not believing there was a large congregation of Strigoi working together, despite evidence and the attack on the Academy. Others were outraged I had left my charge and gone hunting even if it was on my own time. It was simply not something you do. Because endangering your own life in that way would mean less Guardians to protect them. Other had been amazed and Rose and I had certainly gained a reputation. It would help Rose with her allocation to Lissa. I hoped.

And so would her score on the field today which I knew would be high. But she didn't seem to share my confidence.

I walked up to her and she was a little startled I was there. I guess she really was in her own mind right now. She always knew when I was around.

"Don't worry Rose, you've got this."

She was biting her lower lip and looking at the field nervously.

"You know you are better than all of them combined right?"

She nodded.

"I know I have some mad skills, but this isn't just about beating them. It is about showing Moroi what you have got and I don't know if I can do that without going full out. I could hurt someone and I could make a fool of myself. I could also ignore every single rule Stan has thought us and deemed too much of a wild card to protect Lissa."

I laughed. Yeah she was in danger of doing that.

"Don't worry Rose. Moroi don't know most protocols and the score is based mostly on getting through the maze protecting your Moroi and don't worry about the Guardians pretending to be Strigoi. They can take a punch."

She took a deep breath and I had a hard time controlling the impulse to physically comfort her. If we had been alone I would have rubbed her arm and put that wayward strand of her hair behind her ear. I might have touched her neck and massaged it slightly hitting that spot she liked. But I couldn't. Not yet.

We were almost there. Graduation had been a long time away when we first got back to the Academy. It had been hard. We had found time to be together. Almost got caught in… very compromising positions once or twice, but somehow we had made it through. I was looking forward to being with her and sleeping next to her again.

We still didn't know exactly what was going to happen. I agreed with Lissa and Rose that me guarding Christian would be a good option. I was oblivious to most romantic interest but even I could tell that Christian still loved Lissa. I knew it was only a matter of time before they got back together. But even if they didn't Christian would be moving to Court and he would be a relaxed charge.

He was passionate about changing our world and so was I. I had been Tasha's friend for a long time and knew the depths of Christian's dedication. He also seemed a bit more… stable than Tasha. Tasha was passionate but was rubbing people the wrong way. She was moving too far too fast and I didn't think that there wasn't anything so wouldn't do to make her point. Christian was more level-headed and I think he would appreciate me as a Guardian.

I was planning to talk to him today about requesting me. I was nervous. I had a few contacts at Court and I knew not all was lost if he didn't feel like it. But I wanted this, not just for Rose, but for me too. Lissa and Rose had really teamed up and started to work on changing our world and I wanted the same.

Russia had given me new insight and a new purpose in life. I didn´t just want to protect my charge but I wanted to protect our world. And I think Christian would be open to that.

So instead of joining Lissa, Janine and Adrian in the stands to watch Rose do her trials I sat down next to Christian. I told myself it had nothing to do with Abe sitting there as well and that this was a good opportunity to talk to Christian. This however also meant that I would be sitting close to Tasha.

Things with Tasha had been a little bit strained since I turned down her offer. I think she accepted it but when I sat down next to them she seemed rather hopeful. So I purposely sat on the other side of Christian. There was more space there too, so it wasn´t obvious I was trying to avoid her, but she was disappointed about me not trying to squeeze between her and a Moroi on her other side.

"Worried about your student?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I am always about her, but this I know she can do. She just needs to believe it."

He leaned in a bit closer, probably so Tasha wouldn't overhear.

"I know my aunt is hoping you will reconsider her offer now that you have made sure that Rose graduates but that isn't why you are here are you?"

I looked over towards Tasha and was glad she was engaged with the Moroi next to her. I shook my head.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to be my charge."

I saw he was a little shocked but soon recovered and ran it through in his head.

"So you can stay close to Rose but not be assigned to the same charge, so you can pursue maybe other things with her? You know I am not going to go to college and Lissa and I aren't getting back together right?"

I almost laughed at the last piece. He was still so in love with her, it was only a matter of time before they were back together. But right now it didn't matter, because as he said he wouldn't be going to college with them anyway. He would be stationed at Court. Besides I could do with separating from Rose a bit, just not a lot.

I was more surprised he had guessed part of the reason for my allocation request.

He chuckled as he took in my perplexed face.

"You two aren't so subtle you know. You may look professional and all but I can see you two make googly eyes at each other. And I don't buy the whole we accidently ran into each other in Russia thing. I saw Rose in the church that night. She was devastated."

I sighed deeply. I guess there was no point in denying it now.

"Yes, there is something between us and yes I want to stay close to her so we can be together. Having a charge based at Court would help with that. But it is more than that. The things I saw in Russia made me want to change how we do things. Because what we are doing is destroying innocent lives and you are the kind of person that wants those same things."

Christian seemed very interested in that moment. I don't think he had considered we could be partners in this.

"I know Lissa and Rose have been looking into things. I stay away from her most of the times, but I can see she is moving away from those damn stuck up Royals and is starting to see she can have an influence in politics in a good way. You know even if I am Royal, I don't have the same power."

"I know. But just because people aren't ready to listen to you, doesn't mean what you are saying isn't important. Change is coming and I want to be a part of it, and I know you do too. The rest is politics. I have some experience navigating that field. I can help."

Christian was thinking about it. Having a well-respected senior Guardian would do his reputation some good. And I had an in with a lot of Guardians at Court. Lissa and Rose could handle the Royal stuck ups. We would move via different circuits. Dhampirs might not have any political say, but that doesn't mean we were powerless. It would just mean more effort on our parts.

He stuck out his hands and like that the deal was made. I took it and it felt strangely familiar and comfortable. I told myself after Ivan that any future charge I would have would be just a charge. I would be friendly but we wouldn't be friends anymore. I couldn't handle another loss like that. But in Christian I think I might have found more than a charge or even partner. Her was younger than me, but had an easy going personality and I could see myself becoming friends with him.

I felt a little tickle in the back of my head. It was almost of Ivan was there urging me on, calling me a big idiot for ever closing my heart off in the first place. Maybe this is what I needed to fully move on from Ivan. He was at peace. Maybe it was time I was too.

"I can't guarantee you will be assigned to me. I am not even sure if I get a Guardian. But I will do what I can from my end. Tasha isn't going to like it though. She is going to find out about you and Rose sooner or later."

I shrugged. Not my problem. I had made my feelings to her perfectly clear.

"If we put in a joined request I doubt it will be denied. My time in Russia seemed to have done more good than bad, but it certainly painted me as a progressive Guardian. I don't think anyone would think the request was unfounded. I do have some pull at Guardian hea."dquarters. My rank also means I have a little bit more say in these things than a newly graduated Guardian. I think it will be fine."

He nodded.

"Deal, but you are going to tell Tasha. I am not touching that. She needs to know about you and Rose and the fact that you will be around me a lot."

"I thought I made it clear I wasn't interested in her that way. She is my friend, nothing more."

"Uhuh. You did, but women are such rational creatures." He said in the most sarcastic voice possible. "It isn't like she didn't still hope that you would change your mind, or that you wanted to finish this school year with the girls and then be her Guardian or anything."

I sighed.

"Fine. I'll talk to her."

He patted my knee and had a huge grin on his face. He knew as well as I did, this wasn't going to go over well.

He got up and sat on my other side. Indicating his hands to his previous spot. The one next to Tasha. I reluctantly took the seat and immediately Tasha excused herself from her conversation with the Moroi next to her to focus on me.

It was Rose's turn in two more runs, so I had a little time. I suppose it was now or never.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am requesting a different allocation away from Vasilisa."

"Oh." Her tone was very hopeful. Damn wrong words.

"I have talked to Christian about it." I quickly said. So she would know I was not talking about her but her nephew.

But she nearly got teary eyes with so much hope and emotion in her face.

"You asked Christian for permission. That is so thoughtful."

She reached out to grab my hand, but I pulled it away. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to do this.

"I asked him if he was willing to become my charge. If he puts in the request it will be more likely to be granted."

He face fell a little not understanding where this was going. I saw her thinking about it. She was still hopeful. Maybe she thought I was still considering being with her, but was afraid of the stigma of a charge Guardian relationship. This was harder than I thought.

"I wanted to transfer to him for a couple of reasons. One is that I believe in what he stands for. Ever since Russia I saw the effect our passive attitude has on the human world and the Strigoi population. I think Christian and I would work well together and I can help him."

"Christian isn't the only one that can do that you know. Transferring to me will help you more."

I actually doubted that. Tasha was too strong in her convictions, wanting to move to fast and crossing the wrong people along the way. One more reason I wanted Christian as a charge was to make sure he wasn't dragged further down by his aunt. Christian could do amazing things as long as he was level-headed and not encouraged by Tasha's little touch of crazy.

"I could use a Guardian of your caliber on my side. I have been gaining support in the Guardian community. But I have some ways to go. Together we can really make a difference Dimka. People like Tatiana are relics. It is time we step up and do the right thing."

I could tell she was about to go into a Machiavelli like rant about how we would change the world together. But I stopped her.

"The second reason I want to transfer to Christian is because it would be inappropriate and dangerous for me to be assigned to Vasilisa when I am in a relationship with her other Guardian."

Tasha cut her rant about the current corrupt power structure short when she processed my words. The change in her face was almost comical. Except I could see the devastation in her eyes as she realized she wasn't the object of my affection and never was.

"Rose? You and Rose?"

I nodded. Not knowing what to say.

"You are together?"

"Not yet. But after graduation that is the plan."

"Russia? Or before?"

I knew what she was asking. Did I turn her down because I already had feelings for Rose or was she simply too late now. I couldn't lie to her, so I was as honest as possible.

"Before. I think it took me a few weeks to like her, another few weeks to love her. But there wasn't anything either one of us could do about it. When I saw her in Russia something did change. We both knew life was to short and we wanted the same things, so we made a plan to try and be together."

"You turned me down because of her." Her tone was part disappointment, part pure venom.

"Yes and No. I only see you as a friend. I don't think that would have ever changed and giving you the hope that it would by becoming your Guardian wouldn't have been fair. But I was certain it wouldn't change because of Rose."

She gripped her pants and squeezed hard. I saw she had a hard time controlling her rage. I had known she would be disappointed but her reaction did startle me a bit.

"And if you guard Christian you are going to make me watch you be happy with someone else."

I actually hadn't thought about that part and I don't think Christian did either. We both knew she was still carrying a torch for me, but neither of us had expected this kind of reaction.

"You would begrudge me my happiness simply because it wasn't with you?"

Her rage made way for shock and then a bit of guilt, there was another emotion in there I couldn't quite place. A much more sinister one, but it was gone before I could think much of it.

"No of course not. I guess I am just shocked that is all. I know Rose is a passionate girl and I understand how a man could fall for her so deeply. I hope she makes you happy."

There was an awkward silence so I excused myself to join a few of my Guardian friends in the bleachers.

There I watched Rose take her trails. It was amazing to watch. Her grace and strength and ingenuity were astounding. I may have thought her technique, but it was all Rose on that field. Evading Strigoi were she could and fighting valiantly when she couldn't. She had the most Strigoi of all the student today, but that was to be expected.

One of my colleagues slapped me on the back.

"Your girl is doing amazing. Not that anyone expected any less of her, but it is nice she didn't crack under pressure."

Yes she was doing amazing. I tried very hard not to look to proud or loving but I think I was failing miserably.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she got the highest score."

I could imagine that too. It would help with her getting the allocation to Lissa. I knew not everyone was happy for Rose to guard Lissa. She had made her reputation. In the Guardian field it was one of respect and almost awe. In the Moroi world it was more divided. Some recognized her as a prodigy. She was a novice still with her neck full of marks. In recorded history that was a first. But some saw her as a threat, to wild to contain and too unorthodox to fall in line. Those didn't want her near Lissa.

Adrian had a beat on the situation at Court. People were starting to hear Lissa's voice and some of the more conservative were starting to believe Rose was influencing Lissa. I didn't know where Queen Tatiana stood. She would be the deciding factor. She was conservative, but she also had Lissa's best interest at heart. She could sway this decision either way.

Adrian seemed certain she would do the right thing.

But that was for later. First I wanted to congratulate Rose on her trial and see her graduate.

We both fought so hard for this. And it seemed to be finally happening.

I couldn't look more proud when she made her way across the stage picking up her diploma and sitting in the chair to receive her promise mark. I am glad Anatoly left some space for it. He had believed in her just as much as I had.

When she sat down and exposed her neck you could see a little hesitation on the tattooist face. Everybody knew Rose had earned marks in Spokane, the attack on the Academy and in Russia. But he seemed shocked with the number. Her neck was full except for the space Anatoly left for her promise mark. The marks were already stretching into her back.

He tattooed her and took his sweet time doing it. I suppose he wanted to match Anatoly's quality work.

When she got up and she was presented as Guardian Hathaway I heard large shouts of encouragements. I thought I even saw a tear escape Janine's eye. It was disturbing to say the least. Lissa was the first to hug her then her mother and Abe.

It was strange seeing Abe hug her. I had spent weeks trying to figure out what their relationship was but now that I knew, it was obvious. Seeing them side by side I could see the resemblance. Janine was on one side and the Abe was on the other side. I could see she was their daughter, but she definitely looked more like Abe and it had little to do with their similar coloring. There was a kind of sparkle in their eyes that matched. It was part of what made them so successful. They were passionate and unstoppable. I was just glad that Rose was using it for good.

After thoroughly congratulating Rose he turned to me. Again that sparkle but right now I don't think it was anything good.

"Belikov." He grabbed my hand and shook it with a surprising amount of strength for a Moroi. He even patted me on the back.

"You did keep your promise. My little girl has graduated with top marks. I suppose that means your job is done."

I didn't miss the underlying implication that he assumed I would be leaving her behind.

"My job as her mentor is done. Yes. Now I can welcome her as a true colleague."

He narrowed his eyes.

"If this backfires, if you hurt her, I will have no problem with throwing you under the proverbial bus." He smiled and walked away back to the party. Now why did I think the proverbial bus might be very real?

I had made my official congratulation to Rose as her mentor and made my way outside. It took her about half an hour to join me.

"He comrade. Enjoying the view?"

I turned around and looked at the love of my life. She couldn't look any more beautiful than she did right now. Her hair was down and she wore a pretty dress for the graduation party. She had subtle make-up on and the moonlight was hitting her just right. But that wasn't what made her beautiful. It was the love in her eyes and that smile on her face that was just for me.

"Saying goodbye. This time tomorrow we will be at Court getting a new assignment."

She sat down next to me and stared at the campus that had been her home for most of her life. I had been here a lot shorter, but this was where I fell in love with her. It was where I died and came back to her.

"I will miss this place. Life wasn't easy but I doubt it will he any better away from here."

I laughed.

"We will work it out together."

She cuddled up to me.

"Together."

So the next morning, we walked into Headguardian's Hans Croft together. There were two envelops on his desk. One was marked Guardian R. Hathaway and one Guardian D. Belikov. Rose smiled seeing the title in front of her name.

"I was surprised to hear you wanting to transfer Guardian Belikov. You can't get any more prestigious than guarding the last Dragomir Princess. And you could have any job you wanted."

He left the last bit unspoken. Why would you request Christian Ozera. But it was the job I wanted. I wanted it very much.

"This is what I wanted."

He shook his head smiling, after giving Rose a knowing look. He shoved the envelopes across the table and into our respective hands.

We exited his office a few moments later. The fact he had called us in together told me exactly how much Hans knew about us and what had happened in Russia. But he seemed to be keeping his mouth closed about it.

It was considered poor form to open the envelope in front of your superior. You protected Moroi. It shouldn't matter who you guarded. But it did matter. It mattered to us and it mattered to most Guardians.

So when we had made it a few feet outside of the Guardian building we ripped open the envelopes and stared at the name at the top of the paper.

Mine read Christian Ozera and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest with joy.

Rose didn't have a similar reaction yet. She was scanning the top of the page. I was holding my breath. But then she turned the paper around with a huge smile on her face. I read the top and understood why it had taken her a bit longer. Lissa's name was on top but it was her whole title. Two lines long.

I turned my paper around and showed her my new charge. She read the top line and then threw herself in my arms.

"Now all we need is for them to get back together and change the world and we have everything we want."

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"And we will… Together."

THE END


End file.
